Perfect Paradise
by drosophilla melanogaster
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia was trying to escape her routine and miserable love life.Forced to spend the vacation on an unknown island, she soon found that there was life beyond borders. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Island

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, obviously. Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo

**Summary:** Kuchiki Rukia was trying to escape her routine life and miserable love life. Forced to spend the vacation on an unknown island, she soon found that there was life beyond borders. Especially from a certain orange-headed islanders that kept on getting into her nerves, and her… well, everything. Rated M for later chapters.

**Chapter 1: The Island**

The moment I stepped out from the plane, I realize how ridiculous this whole "escape to paradise" idea was. The sun was literally burning my skin, and the temperature!! Gods, one could cook egg on top of my head. THAT hot!!

How I could make myself come to this so-called heaven-on-earth a.k.a my-personal-hell, is something I would never understand, since I hated sun so much. Hell, I've never even had sun-bathe all my life.

I despise the sun. Don't get me wrong, I grateful for each rays it shone to our beloved earth, for which we have life on earth, but I never liked it when it shone it's rays to ME. Maybe that's why my skin was pale. One could even mistaken me for an albino if it wasn't for my raven hair and my purple eyes – yes, however impossible that is, I do have a pair of purple eyes, an identical purple shade with my beloved sister, God bless her soul.

And at one time my dearly beloved brother has kind enough to point out that maybe my eternal battle with the sun is the main reason why I am what I am now. Yes, I haven't grown even an inch since my 15th birthday. But, he despised the sun just as much as I am, if not more, but still, he's a helluva taller that I am, but just as pale as I am.

I preferred snow than sun. I feel better standing in a bone-crackingly-cold wind than standing under a scorching sun, sweating like a pig. That's just the way it is.

I let out a relieve sigh as I walked in to the air-conditioned tiny airport. It's not as cool as I thought it would be since the airport is crowded with people going in or out – or in the middle of it, whatever that means – that the precious cool air have to be divided evenly.

The woman who checked my papers, a young, black-haired and dark-skinned – well, what are you expect from an islander? As pale as the moonlight? hah – smiled as she asked in a friendly tone, " Business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure, "I muttered, "I hope," I added softly, hoping she wouldn't've heard it.

But, I guess she heard it anyway, because her smile grew wider as she handed me my papers, "Enjoy your stay".

Enjoy.

Hah!!!

If I'm lucky, I would've crawled a few meters from the airport and just drop dead because of heat stroke.

The only reason I come to this so-called-heaven-on-earth was because this was where the only vacant villa that the company owned.

"_I'm sorry, but it seems that we can't find a place for you, Ma'am," the woman's voice sounded from the receiver. _

_I sigh and rubbed my eyes. I was so desperate that I began to consider a possibility of using travel agent, wherever it would took me._

"_That's okay, I guess I'll just have to postponed my vacation then, huh? " I laughed dryly to the receiver, ready to end the conversation._

"_But…" the woman's voice trailed off, my hand froze mid air before jerked the receiver back to my ear._

"_But what?"_

"_Well, there IS one vacant villa that hasn't been booked, yet…" she hesitated._

"_But…?" sensing that this is the reason why she hesitating._

"_Well, but it is not in the mountains, AND it's a VIP villa… " she paused before continued "But maybe if you could… ah, get permission to use it, then maybe your vacation shouldn't be postponed at all, ma'am"_

I understand her point. I, an associate in this firm, only allowed to use the non-VIP villas, not only that, all associates MUST booked it at least 2 months before their departure, but also they have to give in to the senior associates or partners or clients should they wanted to use it. BUT, as the youngest Kuchiki, who worked at the Kuchiki firm, I could always asked for the permission of my brother, the OWNER of this law firm, to use whatever facilities it has.

But the catch was, my brother considered every activity that weren't profitable – in every meaning of it – would be a waste of his time. And he also expected everyone who worked with or to him, would show the same virtue. Especially from me, the youngest of the Kuchiki clan.

Therefore, I wasn't expecting him to approve when I asked his permission to use the villa. But he is a mystery man. He acted the opposite when you least expected it.

So, here I was. Standing in a god-knows-where island, scorched, soaked in sweat, dehydrated, helpless, desperate, and above all… broken hearted.

And the image of a certain red-headed guy popped in my head.

I shook the image off of my head as I hailed a cab, and slid inside. The driver just nod when I told him where I was headed, and pull away.

Fresh air whooshing from the wide open window, and soft reggae music relaxed me a little so I rested my head to the seat and let my mind wonder to the red-head. The bane of my existence. Well, not until two weeks ago that is.

Renji Abarai.

Friend.

Best friend.

Partner in crime.

Partner in business.

Lover…?

No, not lover.

Partner in bed.

I let out a long sigh and willed myself to not let a moan slipped out of my mouth as I remember how his fingertips used to drew in circle patterns on the small of my back after we made lo… no, after we had sex. And boy, did we had sex.

It was kinda funny how our relationship took turn. I've known him all my life. I trusted him with my life. He's a great partner in courts, in board rooms battle, and in the end, in bed.

True, sexual tension is an ever-present aura every time we were together since we reached our puberty. But somehow we managed to avoid it throughout our entire teenage life, and almost with our young-adult life. Until a year ago.

Whatever tension existed between us, have mounted to a limit. And our self-restrain faltered just in one night, one extraordinary night. But…

"_Rukia, we can't do this anymore…"_

And a tear rolling down my face. Just a single tear. But since I never cried, not even once, it showed how that sentence had crushed me, shred me to pieces.

"Are you okay miss?" the driver peeked through his rear mirror.

I gave a weak smile and nod, "I'll be fine… "

He snorted, "There is no fine in Karakura. There is only happiness and joy." he let out a laugh.

Hearing his friendly laugh, I laugh with him.

"I hope that goes for me too," I said softly as I watched the crowded parking lot of the airport scenery started to change to the vast greenery, bordered by the blue ocean. The view relaxed me a bit.

"I suppose this is your first visit to Karakura?" he asked again through the fiberglass separator of the cab.

"Uh-huh" I mumble, not sure whether I wanted to continue this conversation or not.

My frequent use of cab made me sure that every cab driver tended to have an undeniable urge towards conversation – one that eventually will end up as a monologue. But this cabby's voice is gentle and relaxing, so I decided to let him monologue-ing as I close my eyes, felt the gentle breeze washed over my sweat-soaked body.

"Well, Karakura is not as popular as any other island in the Caribbean. But I have to warn you, she possessed the most exotic beauty of all," His explanation drifting on the air.

"During the Second World War, it was used as a military base by the Japanese. But after the end of the Second World War, this island was deserted until one group of Japanese merchant laid foot on her. And soon after, more and more Japanese came and settle on this islands, "

Ah, that's the reason why she saw lots and lots of oriental faces… that's when I took a second to observe the cabby.

He's probably on his early 40's. If it wasn't for his soft and deep voice, I might have just ran away the second I cast my eyes on him. His hair was tousled wildly on his head, which somehow I knew wasn't because of the wind. His deep charcoal eyes that seemed pierced through everything he saw, which were shaded under a pair of brown fancy-looking glasses. His ragged clothes just completed the image of an eccentric artist. And I almost believed that he could read my mind.

"Yes, I am also half Japanese. Well, actually I wasn't sure about the half part. All I know was that my mother was a native of this island; god knows where her ancestor came from. But my father was a Spaniard. A proud Spaniard if I may add. He once told me that…" at that point his voice faded away as drowsiness tug my conscience and drove me to the edge of tranquility.

And his face came flooding to my brain once again. And again, I did nothing to stop them.

The image became clearer as I let sleep blanketed me.

_His face was decorated with a wide grin, as he came up the steps._

"_Look what I had," he said with his finger thrust onto his forehead where a fresh tattoo was displayed. A huge, black, tribal tattoo sculptured to his pink skin. _

"_What are THOSE!" my voice displayed as much of admiration as well as shock._

"_I had these done, Rukia. A gift for myself for reaching adulthood safely and soundly," He crossed his arms and nodded contently._

"_One will not reach adulthood until they are mature enough to admit their stupidity, Renji. And for heaven sakes, we're only 15!! Who reached adulthood at the age of 15?!!" I threw my hands to the air. But his grin just became wider that it nearly split his face in two._

"_I am," he said. If I wasn't looking down to his face, literally, his tone would've convinced me that he was indeed an adult. _

_But his childish face, innocent expression, and small figure, I just laughed at him._

_At 15, Renji was small. Not "quite small", not "relatively small", just small. He was one head shorter that I am. At that time I was convinced that he was never gonna grew even an inch, just like me. Ah, what a prefect couple we would make. A pair of midgets._

_That was when my laugh was cut short. One of the nuns had called me to the office where a handsome gentleman in his early 30's sat on the couch. His legs were crossed. And just by looking at him, I can tell he was a noble. A blue blood. And he just sat there, looked straight at me with his ice-cold eyes. _

_That was when I first met my brother, Byakuya…_

" …it was when the great fire burned down our great hall, so it was rebuild by the late 50's. And it stood proudly up until today," the cabby's voice was once again audible as I regain consciousness.

Of all dreams I could have, why did my brain decided to replay the scenes of the first day I met Byakuya?

"Ah, and this is the Urahara Store, the coziest bar on this part of the island. They served barbeque tonight I think. You should come and try, they're amazing. It's not very far from where you're staying too, in fact," the cabby nodded to the right side of the road where a – what seems to me like – hut, facing to the sea.

"If it's a bar, how come it called a store?" I asked only to receive a giggle in response.

"That, young miss, is the question you have to ask to Urahara himself, should you decided to visit the said bar,"

"I guess I will," I said with my eyes still glued to the hut as we passed it.

"By the way, my name is Raphael Zangetsu. But people called me Zangetsu or just… Zan whichever you like," he glanced at the rear mirror.

I was about to ask why his last name was Japanese when he clearly said that his father was a proud Spaniard. But I bit my tongue when I realize that he might have explained it while I was in a slumber. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki," I said instead.

"Ah, Rukia. What a lovely name, as lovely as the beholder," he smiled. And at that point I'm convinced that he was, actually okay. A bit eccentric, but tame. And I blushed slightly. No one has ever praised about my appearances, not even…

"And, here we are…" Zan's – _wow, now I'm calling his nickname?_ – voice cut my wandering mind short as he pulled to the right in front of the villa.

Well, it was not proper to address something this HUGE as a villa. It was a bloody PALACE!!!

No wonder it was a VIP villa.

But a Kuchiki did not gawked, nor do I. After a glance at the cab meter, I threw a few notes and a few other added notes to the front seat.

"Thank you…" he whistled softly as he gathered the money.

I slid myself out, and stood at gates. Still bedazzled by the grandeur of the building in front of me.

It was an extraordinaire-tropical-type-mansion, with white gates. There was at least 25 windows on each floor. And it was a three-story building. I wonder why my brother hasn't started renting its rooms and place a huge sign in front of it said "KUCHIKI TROPICAL HOTEL".

I snorted and wondered why he built such a huge place in an island. My brother loathed the sun, the beach, or everything that tropical hideouts may offer. If he was taking vacation, which he rarely – and I mean RARELY – did, he preferred mountains area. I remember three years ago he went to Swiss to the company's villa on the Alps. The villa was relatively small, and he loved it there. He wasn't fond of spacious area. He liked to be in a place that he could control. And one cannot control one's surrounding much if it were too big. So why did he built this titanic of a so-called-villa?

"Do you want me to carry it inside?" Zan said as he put down my duffel bag. I wasn't much of a fashionista, so I have very little to carry with me.

"No, it's not that heavy, I can carry it myself, thanks,"

"Very well, have a nice day then…" He excused himself, and drove away.

I lifted my bag with little effort and stroll inside the villa.

I rang the door bell twice and a small, the same size as me I guess, butler opened the door and greeted me. I guess he knew about my visit because he said nothing but a few words of greeting before he led me to my room on the second floor.

The butler, he introduced himself as Kwan, was oriental too. But he was dark skinned. So I figured he came from somewhere on south-east Asia, maybe Vietnam…

"Stop it," I whispered to myself.

But I just can't help it. I always have the tendency to examined people. Their appearances, their origins, their behavior. And, any guesses I might have on the people I examined, I often proofed to be right. That's why at first my brother encouraged me to be a criminal lawyer. I have the ability to place the right jury on the box.

But somehow, I dislike the idea of being the center of attention. I preferred sitting on the corner watching all the commotion. I dislike the idea of having had to performed, presenting the opening or closing statement, but that didn't mean I couldn't do that though. I just didn't like it. And there's nothing my brother could do when I decided I'll handle the foreign contracts and real estate, since I was so damn good about it. So now I just occasionally sat on the defense table in court rooms at the jury selection.

Renji, on the other hand, was a damn good criminal lawyer. He was…

I shook my head. I let my brain wandered around. And I snapped back to reality, where Kwan had led me.

I was raised in an orphanage, so I shared my "room" with 23 other girls. In the Kuchiki house, of course, I was provided with my own spacious room. When I decided to move out, I found a nice apartment and not a small one either. But this, this room I now stepped in to, literally catch my breath away.

The room was not really spacious as the one on the Kuchiki Manor, but definitely bigger than the bedroom on my apartment. It consist of one king size bed (complete with the fluttering white drapes), a huge work table (yeah right, as if there's anyone who wanted to work during vacation… oh, wait, there's my brother), and a living room of its own. It could rival any five-star hotel's suite.

"Dinner will be served at seven, unless you have other plans." Kwan announced as I enter the room.

"Oh, I… uh, think I'll dine out tonight," I answered.

"Very well then. I'm on line 1 if you need anything," he stated, closing the door. I could barely said 'thank you' before it slam shut.

Feeling exhausted all of a sudden, I flopped down to the bed, not even bother to get out of my sweat-soaked shirts, and drifted off to slumber.

---

I woke up with a start, and instantly felt dizzy from the sudden movement, that I flopped back to the pillows with a groan.

Heat + Sweat = Dehydration. Mixed it with jet lag, then you have the finest cocktail of dizziness.

With all the strength left in me, I managed to crawl to the bar and open the fridge, hoping to find something other than alcohol to soothe my thirst and helped me with my dehydration.

To my surprise, the fridge was filled with bottled water.

I gulped down a bottle and instantly felt so much better. I took another bottle and walked out to the balcony. It opened up to an empty beach with its sparkling white sands and green shallow water. I must have been asleep for quite sometime since the sun was already settled on the horizon, giving its surrounding a beautiful shade of purple and orange.

With a cold bottle on my hand, I smiled and think maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Urahara Store

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** It's Kubo Tite's.

**Chapter 2: Urahara Store**

The water was warm as I stepped into it. I decided I like the ocean better at night. At least there was no sun to spoil the fun and melt me. The breeze felt great, and even the moon was slowly took its place in the midnight sky, along with the stars. I gave up trying to recognize any constellation years ago. Astrology just wasn't for me. I mean, seriously, they all look the same!

Anyway, I left the villa almost an hour ago, not long after dusk. And of course, after a long cold bath and new clothes. I discarded the soiled shirt and jeans, and decided to use the loose pale yellow tank top and short pants. Something I never use before, but always available on my wardrobe. Today seemed to be a perfect day to start using it.

I strolled down the beach to the direction of the bar Zan showed me. Or to the direction I thought where it was.

But I guess I was heading to the right direction since not long after, I could hear faint noises that gradually recognizable as soft reggae music. And soon after, the sweet and delicious smell of barbeque joined in. My stomach growled in anticipation.

I reached the small hut and found it was indeed cozy after all. The hut served as a bar while a small stage stood beside the hut and currently occupied by a reggae band, wearing aloha shirts and khaki pants and to its left lined up various sea foods, which from its smell were majority barbequed. In front of it all, tables spread in an unorganized manner. It seemed the owner just placed it in whatever surface he pleased. Small torches were propped on bamboo sticks to provide light along with all the multicolored small lamps stretched from and to the hut towards the beach.

The tables were half filled, with mostly couples.

Trying to avoid the couples as long as possible, I'm heading towards the bar first, completely ignoring the growling protests from the angry anacondas which were dominating my stomach at the moment. I'm not much of a drunk, but tonight I decided to increase my limits towards alcohol.

I sat on a stool on the almost empty bar and the bartender automatically approached me.

He was no older than I am, I figure. Medium built, wearing a plain black wife-beater. One could describe him as handsome if it wasn't for his scowling eyebrows. But what shocked me the most was his spiky orange hair. It was very orange that people could easily mistake him for the sun if he stood by the horizon at dawn.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Can I get you anything?" he said after a minute passed.

"A beer, please." Not really hard liquor, but it's a start.

But the man just stood there, eyeing me from the top until whatever he could saw above the counter.

"Do you have an ID?" he demanded.

I felt a vein popped in my forehead. God, I'm 24 and this unbelievable brat asking me for my ID?!

"Are you refusing to sell me a beer?" I tried to stay calm. But it was getting harder and harder as he crossed his arms on his chest and smirked.

"Sorry. We don't sell alcohol to minors." He nodded.

"What kind of bar refused selling alcohol to its costumer?!" I yelled while slamming my palms to the counter.

Wow, I have never ever ever EVER lost control over my temper like that in public places where the head counts were actually above 2 pairs.

"A very responsible bar, of course" his smirk was getting wider and he was looking down on me, both allegory and literally speaking.

"I am not a minor!" I felt my cheeks reddening due to the anger welled up inside me.

"So you said. Until I get to see the ID I can't give you any alcohol. That's the policy, Kid" he pressed his palms onto the counter and lean over to me. His amber eyes sparkled.

I huffed some more. I only carry whatever money fit into my short pants pockets. And I was definitely not carrying any ID with me. And to added salt on the forming wounds of my pride, he called me a KID!! So I said the unthinkable.

"Well, your policy sucks!"

Oh, I did not just said that. And obviously not while huffing and crossing my arms across my chest.

But unfortunately, I did. Because that instant, the orange-headed buffoon doubled over and howling in laughter. And unfortunately (again), at that exact moment my face decided to imitate a ripe tomato. A puffy over-ripe award-winning tomato.

"Ara, Kurosaki-kun. What happened?" A man appeared from behind the dandelion-head (Hey, I'm getting good at naming the punk).

The newly-appeared man was wearing a green striped hat and a goofy looking coat.

But of course, Mr. I'm-too-good-to-recognize-people-by-their-actual-age was too busy laughing that he couldn't form any answers for the question. So the older man shifted his focus from the howling man on the floor to me.

"Hello there, little lady. I'm Urahara, the owner of this humble hut. Mind explaining what happened?"

I try to regain any pride I had left, by uncrossing my arms, clearing my throat, and answered.

"That man over there," I point with my nose and lacing the word 'man' with as much venom I could produce, "refused to sell me beer."

"Ara. Is that true Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara once again looking at the 'Kurosaki' guy, while I was glaring at him.

"Yeah…" Kurosaki dragging his words, apparently returning to normal after his laughing fit, "She can't show me her ID. We don't sell alcohol to minors, you know that Urahara."

Urahara paused before glancing over to me. Then he hid his face behind his fan and whispered to the younger man. Well, hardly a whisper since I could easily heard what he was saying.

"I don't think she is a minor, Kurosaki-kun…"

The impolite baboon then glanced over to me and – once again – eyeing me from top to bottom. I felt like I was being stripped by his scrutinizing eyes, and blushed.

Oh, come on. I blushed? Where was that cool and calm demeanor Byakuya have brain-washed me with? Tonight I was a bad example for the Kuchiki all over the world. I need another brain-wash. Soon.

After what it felt like forever, the young man's smirked reappeared while his head tilted sideways.

"I think you're right Urahara. She is NOT a minor, after all" he said. And I blushed even more.

"She's just a midget"

Now I'm blushed furiously, along with another vein popped on my forehead. He just had to say that. I admit I sometimes call myself midget. But hearing that from a man whose hair was orange was just too much.

Urahara laugh nervously. Obviously he hadn't missed my ready-to-kill-you-any-time glare towards his employee. Then he stepped between the orange-thing and the counter.

"He's kidding," Another nervous laugh, "I'll tell you what. Since you're our new costumer, the beer and the barbeque buffet is on the house!!" he fanned himself, grinning wide.

I glare the two men back and forth before sighing in defeat. Not really, I get to drink and eat for free. Not a bad defeat.

"All right," I muttered.

"Good decision, young lady. Ah, I didn't get your name?" Urahara lifted his hat, revealing a glimpse of his playful eyes.

"Kuchiki Rukia" I answered.

Urahara clapped his hands.

"Kurosaki-kun, will you be so kind to get Ms. Kuchiki here a beer please." then he waved his hand before disappearing to where he was previously coming from.

"Maybe I should just get you a glass of milk. That's what your bone really needed to grow, you know" Kurosaki nodded his head in a mock serious tone.

"Just give me the goddamn beer!" I hissed.

The man chuckled and threw his hands up in defeat then placed a cold bottle of beer in the counter. I snatched the bottle as fast as I could before he decided to change his mind and walk away from the bar after glaring daggers for the last time.

I decided to sit on the table as far away as possible from the bar. It was not very well-lit, but I'm afraid I might just be throwing real daggers towards the annoying bartender if I sat close enough. Besides, the farthest seat from the bar also means further away from the smooching couples on the other tables.

I put down the bottle after gulping down half of its contents. Then I decided to take advantage of what Urahara just offered me.

I stormed up the buffet and started filling two large plates with whatever available on the tables. Drools threatening to roll down from the corner of my mouth. Not very much of a surprise since the last meal I had was almost twelve hours ago, on the plane.

After making sure that there were no available rooms left on my two plates, I rushed back to my table and started devouring as many as possible, as fast as possible.

"How you could possible fit all those food on your stomach will remain a mystery," someone said from my left.

I glared viciously to the man, knowing that it was the exact thing that could ruin my appetite.

The orange head towering above me. His permanent scowl and trademark grin displayed on his face.

"Fuff Oooff" I tried to be rude, but found it extremely hard due to the amount of found currently being chewed in my mouth.

I could tell he bit down his lip to stifle a laugh, and hold out one hand signaling a truce.

"I come in peace," he held out another hand which was holding a huge glass of colorful smoothies. A small umbrella perched on its corner, "Peace offering?"

I glanced on the empty beer bottle and suddenly felt thirsty, then back at the tempting colorful drink. My mouth was full, so did my hands, so I motioned for him to sit down with my nose.

He set down the glass and sat on the chair next to me.

After a hard attempt to push the food down my throat, I clean myself with a tissue, and eyeing the drink.

"It's not poisoned," he laughed.

So I took it and drank. It tasted sweet. Various flavors of exotic fruits invaded my mouth. I drained what's left on the glass.

"Like it?"

I carefully examine his face before answering. The drink was obviously good. But hell must be frozen first before I admit that to him.

"How come you're not working?" I said instead.

He shrugged and pointing to the bar.

"I got replaced."

At the bar, there was a muscular man wearing a bandana serving as a bartender.

"Besides, I decided to keep you company. Incase you're afraid of the dark. I heard most kids afraid of the dark."

The next second, he was yelping in pain as I kicked his shin from under the table. I grin proudly. Eat that, prick.

"What the hell was that for?!" he rubbed his shin and glared at me.

"I told you I'm not a kid. I thought we got that cleared, already."

"Listen, you…" he started, but was cut off by a glass shoved on to his face.

"I want another one," I demanded.

Funny, I felt more relaxed now. Even his words have little affects on me. Okay, I kicked him. But it was more of a… reflex.

The man grumbled but he got off the chair and started walking towards the bar.

I shifted my eyes to the sea. The horizon was pitch-black, but I could still see faint glimpse of fisherman boats with twinkles of its lights. The breeze was colder now, but refreshing. I lean back on my chair and close my eyes.

I don't know why but away from all the hectic work, deadlines, constant pressure to deliver my best, the nonstop demand to behave Kuchiki-like, and the never ending effort to avoid Renji, plus the refreshing breeze and the tranquil sound of waves had gradually decreased the burdens on my shoulder to a point where it all felt like just a dream. Unreal.

I sigh with a smile.

But by a loud thump on the table I was forced back out of my musing. I blink trying to found the source of the sound and found a similar glass like before had been placed in front of me. The man who brought it sat back on the chair next to me and propped his sandal-wearing feet on to the table. Too close to the food to my liking. Thank god I was already full.

Feeling light headed, I sip on the drink slower than before and (the sand definitely had its way on to my brain) smiled at the carrot-top bartender.

He was definitely taken aback by my smile for he was gawking at me for a full minute before blushed. Nah, must be the lighting.

"I didn't know you could actually smile," he sounded amazed.

His chair was already tilted backward, so it didn't take a massive amount of energy for me to hook my feet to one of its legs and yanked it forward. The chair, along with the man sitting on it, fell to the sand with a loud crack. Another reflex.

"Ow, what the hell, midget!!" Kurosaki cursed from the ground.

"You are not gonna ruin my mood any further, mister" I point one finger on his nose while still sipping on my drink.

He cursed some more before moving to the other chair since the first one was ruined.

I finished the drink with a loud noise and leaned back on the chair once more. I hold the glass on my chest, the chill run down to my stomach.

"Someone is in a good mood," Kurosaki said again. Curiously, he sounded… amused?

"I am, thank you" I retorted sarcastically.

"I understand why people like beaches. I, myself, could get use to this you know," I said again when he remained silent.

"How would I know. I lived here all my life," he muttered.

"Lucky you…"

"How come?"

"How come what?" I peeked under my eyelashes and saw his feet were already propped back on the table while he watched me from his chair.

"How come you consider that lucky?" he placed his cheek on his fist.

His eyes once again stripped me naked. So I closed my eyes.

"Well, living on a beach. The air is so fresh. The water's warm. The waves are hypnotizing. Everything seemed so… perfect," I whispered the word, "No deadlines, no quotas, no trials, no business partners, no…" I trailed off as a familiar warm sensation invaded my eyes. So I sigh instead.

"…unavoidable ex-boyfriend?" he finished the sentence for me.

I was definitely crying. The only thing that prevented the tears to run down was my closed eyelids. But a sob escaped my nose.

Then the silent fell on both of us. Only the constant sounds of wave crashing down the beach and the soft reggae music on the background.

---

I woke up the second time today with a start. And also the second time, a steady throb on my head accompanied me.

The moon was shining through the open windows. I could still hear the light sound of wave from the beach.

How long was I asleep? I can't really remember. All I remember was Urahara store.

I'll think about it tomorrow, I said to myself and pulling the cover, determined to go back to sleep.

Wait, how did I get back to the villa?

I opened my eyes once again, and gasped.

This wasn't my room on the villa. It was too small. And the bed wasn't this small…

I turned my head to the left and nearly fainted.

A man was sleeping beside me. He slumped back on the bed, one arm casually stretched out and resting peacefully on my stomach. His chest was naked down to a point where it was covered by the white bed covers, but from what I saw, I assumed that he was also naked under the covers. His orange head lay inanimately on the pillow.

While wishing that this was all just a dream, I slowly shifted my gaze to my own body.

Hoping desperately to find myself still fully clothed, I peeked under the covers.

So much for hoping.

I was naked.

Oh. My. God.

**A/N:** This is the second chapter of my first ever fanfic. English is not my first language though. It's like my… uh, third or fourth language. So don't hesitate to point out any grammatical or spelling errors. Um, I don't drink. I don't know any alcoholic stuff or what it felt to be drunk, so I'm improvising. Thank you for reading, review if you like. By the way, thanks for all the reviewers and those who added this story to their story alert. Hope you all like this chapter.


	3. Drug Induced Amnesia?

**Perfect Paradise**

**Chapter 3: Drug-induced Amnesia?**

I was paralyzed for what it seemed like hours. Squeezing my throbbing brain for any information regarding to why I was laying there, on an unknown bed, in an unknown room, with a complete stranger whose - until a few hours ago, give or take – existence was to serve a single purpose of pissing me off.

And for heaven sake, I've only known him for less than an hour and now I'm… I'm… I'm…

Wait, did I really just have sex? I can't freaking remember!!!

But a bed plus a naked man plus a naked woman plus the familiar sore feeling between my thighs only equals one thing.

This was so un-Kuchiki-like. Wait, no. That's wrong. I didn't think Kuchiki actually had sex. I was more certain that Kuchikis generate their offspring from parts of their own bodies.

But this was definitely not me. Uh-uh. I don't do one night stand.

I glanced back at the man sleeping next to me. His scowling eyebrows were gone, I guess it wasn't really permanent after all, his lips were slightly parted, and his tousled orange locks fell on to his forehead. He looked peaceful and innocent in sleep.

His naked chest, glistening from the moonlight, rose and fell back in steady rhythms. I couldn't help but noticed that he was well shaped after all. His chiseled chest, his wash-board abdomen and his muscular arms which one if its palms was resting on my sheet-covered stomach.

I groan silently. What was I thinking? I'm in deep, deep trouble, and I was admiring his physical attributes?

He must have slipped something in those forbidden drinks. And whatever it was, it was still on my system, obscuring my ability to think clear.

Yes, that's it. I couldn't be willing to follow him here and… and… and have sex. I must be extremely drunk to do that on my own accord (or my body accord), and I couldn't possibly be drunk over two glass of smoothies, could I?

Nah, he drugged me for sure, I convinced myself. And I have the headache to prove it.

Which reminded me that I should get out of here as soon as possible before he woke up and trying to do something even nastier to me!

As careful as I could, I lift his hand from my stomach and placed it on the bed.

The sheets rustled as I fumbled to get out of it, but a leg got tangled on it which resulted in me falling off the bed. I could feel a vicious banging started on my head as blood rushed to my brain while sweat rolled down my spine as I peeked from the edge of the bed to see whether or not he woke up with those ruckuses. But he was proven to be as deaf as a log, since he was still sleeping throughout the whole incident.

Wow, he must be very tired. I smirked.

Wait? I smirked? This wasn't the best time to be proud, goddamn it. Clothes!! Find your clothes and get the hell outta here!

I managed to untangle my leg from the sheet then began crawling around the room in an effort to gather my clothes. Yes, crawling soothe the headache a little.

I found my top lying on the floor next to the door, and hastily put it on. My short was crumpled beneath a boxer (which I kick out of the way, luckily it landed a few centimeters above his head). But I was having trouble finding my underwear. I looked under the bed and tossing the other scattered clothes in case it was buried under one of them.

Nothing.

My knees started to hurt for all the crawling, so I stood up, stretching my bare legs.

That's when I saw the damn underwear.

The small cloth was perched on top of the night lamp beside the bed.

Heat began crawling up my face.

Oh, god. I am such a… I didn't even dare to think about the word.

I snatched it and finished redressing.

Did I wear sandals to Urahara Store? No, I don't think so.

Good, now all I have to do is get out of here.

I glanced at the door, then at the open window. After a careful inspection that I wasn't on the second floor, I decided that it was easier to get out from the open window.

I took one last look to the sleeping form on the bed, and satisfied that he haven't move an inch since the last time I checked. Then I jumped out.

---

I am now officially lost.

I wish there was something that could help. Of course here and there I saw street signs along with some street names placates. But hell if I know which streets belong to which part of the islands? I need something useful. Oh well, maybe a neon sign saying 'Kuchiki Villa This Way'. That would really help.

But no, nothing but sands, coconut trees and empty streets.

What kind of tropical vacation islands whose streets were empty at night? I thought these kinds of place would be active 24/7. What if tourists got hungry in the middle of the night? What if tourists decided they wanted a midnight shopping? Or what if tourists get lost in the middle of nowhere and needed a ride home? Me for example.

I wasn't thinking anything when I jumped out… (what was his name again?) his window. When I landed on a wooden surface, I realized that it was a small house opening to a small dock. I looked around but saw nothing recognizable. So I did the next best thing. I looked up to the sky and use the moon as my guidance.

But how wrong I was to even trusted the moon. One and a half an hour later, my legs started to wobble from fatigue, and my feet were blistering as I walked the asphalt road with bare feet.

I cried my thanks to all the gods in the world when I turned a corner and saw a pay phone stood under the street light, offering a slight hope of survival.

After a few moments fumbling with my pockets, I yelped as I found coins on the back pockets of my short. A few minutes later, the yawning operator connected me with the only registered number of Kuchiki villa in the island.

I nearly cried hearing Kwan's lifeless tone. I told him where I was. I doubted he understand any words that were coming out of my mouth for my mouth for my voice was hoarse due to the long walking and thirst.

But, Kwan surprised me that he was actually understood my request for a cab. A taxi pulled over 15 minutes later. Too tired to actually caring at the moment, I crawled to the back seat and lied down.

"Ah, we meet again, princess" a voice cracked through the glass separator.

I peek through my lashes and saw a familiar bearded face smiling down on me. He was still wearing the shades at night.

"Zan…" I croaked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

I groaned. The last thing I need was someone interrogating me in the middle of the night when all I wanna do was to drink a gallon of water then went back to sleep.

"Here," Zan said again, lowering a water bottle onto my face.

I sat up as fast as I could then draining the content.

"Ah, thank you. You're a life saver," I sighed in contentment.

"So I've been told," he chuckled then turned facing the road, "So. Home?"

Home? Where is exactly home was for me? Was it the orphanage where I grew up? Or the Kuchiki mansion where I endure all the pain and suffering of becoming a perfect Kuchiki? Or my apartment where I spent all those passionate nights with Renji and those lonely nights of tossing and turning after he dumped me?

"To the Kuchiki villa, Zan" I said instead.

After that, it was a silent ride. Even the cabby monolog wasn't there. It was as if he knew what I was thinking. But then again, I welcome the silence.

"We're here," he announced.

It was barely 10 minutes since I got on to the cab. Was it really that close?

"Thanks…" I force my limbs to move out the cab.

Once I got outside, I realize that I haven't paid for the ride.

"It's free," Zan said as I reached for the money on my pocket.

Hey, I could get use to this on-the-house thingies.

"Uh, thank you"

Zan's understanding eyes looked over to my face, and he smile. I don't know why, but a simple gesture such as a smile could warm my heart tonight (or morning).

"Good night, princess" he turned on the engine and was ready to drive off.

"Wait," I said, "Can you take me to… uh, whatever it is called that could help me dive or snorkel or something like that tomorrow?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I need a cab service that I can trust," I added fast, not wanting him to mistaken my request as a gratitude for what he'd done for me.

Not that he did something for me, though. It's just that… no one had ever treated me that… nice. And I didn't mean the whole 'princess' thing. It's more like, he said what I needed to hear, at the perfect moment, or stay silent when I needed peace.

"It's called a dive lodge," he laughed, "And yes, I know exactly the best dive lodge in the island."

I smiled.

"Great. You can pick me up at…what time is this?" I suddenly remember.

"A little after 2," he glanced at the digital clock on the dash.

"Then pick me at 1. Wait, 2. I need a LOT energy-recovering sleep."

He chuckled once again.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, princess"

"And do remind me to give you a huge tip," I pointed out.

"That I will do. Goodnight,"

He waved goodbye and pulled out into the night.

**A/N: **Not my most favorite chapter. But it had to be done. And no, Rukia wasn't flirting with Zangetsu. Just imagine how you feel if you were in her shoes. Unloved by her adopted family, stressed out on her job, just got off a bad relationship, forced to spent her vacation in an unknown tropical island, found herself in bed with someone she didn't know, stranded in the middle of nowhere for almost two hour, and then along come someone kind enough to understand what she needed without even asking. Isn't that just wonderful? Angel sent from heaven, I say. But that's just me. Maybe you have another opinion? Do share it with me. If not… oh, well, as long as you like this chapter, I'm satisfied. Hey, wanna know how Rukia met Ichigo for the second time? Hahaha.


	4. The Best Diving Lodge on the Island

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, just writing fiction based on it.

**Chapter 4: The Best Diving Lodge on the Island**

"You have 14 voice messages," a mechanical voice announced from the speaker.

Do I really want to listen to my voice messages? I was already stupid enough carrying the phone with me during my so-called holiday. But since I already brought it here with me and switching it on, I decided to go through with it. So I pressed the button.

"Rukia, where the hell are you?" Renji's angry voice broke through the speaker.

Not wanting to hear his voice I pressed another button to the next message even before the first one was even finish.

But it's proven to be futile as I went over one message after another and found out that it was all his messages. I shut the phone after the sixth message.

Why was the only person who cared enough to check up on me was the only person that I was dying to avoid?

Curling my knees to my chest, I snuggled back to the pillows. Sun was already high in the sky, but I didn't planning on getting out of the bed any time soon. It was only a few minutes before noon, according to the clock on the night stand.

I flipped open my phone and dialed the number. It rang for about a minute before someone answered.

"Hello," a hoarse voice greeted me.

I completely forgot about the time difference.

"Hi, Ran. It's me, Rukia."

I could hear sheet rustled and something clicked.

A male voice could be heard on the bedroom, complaining something about the light. My best friend for 9 years, Matsumoto Rangiku, murmured something to him and I could hear footsteps before she finally spoke again.

"Oh, so you finally decided to call," she sounded sarcastic.

"Oh, come on. It's only been one day. It's not like I have to report every 12 hours to you,"

"And where are you now if I may ask?"

"Um…"

"Exactly!"

I could imagine that if she was standing in front of me, she would've crossed her arms in front her enormous chest.

"It's not like I'm planning all of this, Ran" I whined.

"Well at least you could've told me when and where you're going. Do you not know how worried I was when I found out that you took a week off from work? Or when I went to your apartment and found it locked and my keys weren't working? Or when I tried to call you only to found out that you switched it off? Or do you not know how my phones never stop ringing since that stupid friend of yours kept calling me even in an ungodly hour? Do you even know what _those_ felt like?"

I have to wretched the phone off my ears at her screaming and winced. After I heard her huffing on the other end, I felt it was safe to put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry…" was all I could say.  
She sighed, "Please Rukia. We've known each other for so long. You know you can trust me with whatever it is on your mind."

"I know, Ran. It's just that…," now it's my turn to sigh, "It's just too hard for me Ran. Besides, it's not like I enjoy this holiday anyway. If it wasn't for the return ticket, which I already bought, I would've flown straight back to Tokyo this very moment."

Rangiku's crispy laughter sounded.

"That's what you get for not telling me. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm on a god forsaken island called Karakura, somewhere in the Caribbean,"

"You WHAT?!!" again, I have to wretched the phone off my ear.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. What I'm saying is why the hell you're not asking me to come with you?! I could use some sun bathing nowadays…"

Again, I sigh.

"I wish I did too. This is by far, the worst holiday I ever had."

"Oh, what's wrong, honey?"

That's Rangiku I knew. Always acted as the loving mother since the first day we've met.

"I _hate_ tropical island," I stated matter-of-factly.

"It couldn't be _that_ bad,"

"Oh, believe me, Ran. It's worse! The sun is too hot, the sand is too white, the people are… are… annoying," I snorted as I remember the carrot top from the bar.

"Rukia, that's what tropical islands are for!" She laughed, "But you can't be serious about the annoying people part."

"Well, not all of them…" only one actually.

"Listen, all you need is to find one handsome hunk. Or more,"

I blushed as I recall the image of a certain naked men from last night.

"I'm not you, Ran," I was referring to her straight forward manner that she splashed around guys, resulting in different man for every night she spent at the bar.

"Oh, nonsense. You are a beautiful girl, Rukia. Men drool over you, even with that… petite… thing of yours," I heard her grin and immediately realized that she was comparing her well-endowed breasts to mine.

"Shut up,"

"Hey, listen. If you need a friend, I could take the next flight there,"

"Really?" I sat up on the bed.

I went on this vacation trying to be alone, to be away from my life even for a moment. But with how things went, I believe I would be better if I had someone to share the burden.

"Of course, honey. I'll…" her voice trailed off.

"Ran?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, shit. I forgot."

That's not good, "What?"

"I promise Toushiro that I will assist him on the convention this weekend," she groaned.

Rangiku was a resident surgeon at the Tokyo General Hospital and Histsugaya Toushiro, Tokyo's very own Doogie Howser, was her supervisor. Rangiku respected the young man, but she couldn't help teasing him every now and then about his height, his age, his silver hair, or anything about him for that matter. Despite his young age, he was often invited as a keynote speaker at various medical conventions, and at many occasions Rangiku assisted him.

"Yeah well, good for you," I said.

"Good for me my ass. He told me to prepare all the materials before Tuesday,"

"You still have two days,"

"Says someone who is twelve hours behind,"

"Oh, yeah right. But one day is still enough. It can't be _that_ much,"

Rangiku started to groaned again.

"Like you don't know Toushiro. He always wanted everything to be perfect. 'Matsumoto, you haven't prepared this. Matsumoto you forgot to do that. Matsumoto finish this. Matsumoto, Matsumoto, Matsumoto'" she imitated Hitsugaya's tone.

I sincerely pitied her at that moment, but I laughed nonetheless.

"Well, just gather whatever you have and leave the rest with him like usual,"

"He wanted me to write the opening speech," Rangiku whined.

"That's easy. You can write it after your shift,"

"Well, unlike you, I have social life to maintain, thank you."

"Wow, that's mean, Ran," if I weren't holding the phone and realizing that she was a few thousand miles away from me, I would've crossed my hands in my chest and glared at her while pouting at the same time. And maybe if she were here, she would've just patted my head and laughed.

"Sorry," I could tell she was insincere since she was laughing.

"Speaking about social life, who was that man I heard on your bed before?" I smirked.

"That… would be… Shuuhei," she whispered the name.

"You're joking."

Hisagi Shuuhei was the owner of the local bar that we used to go for a drink. Well, Rangiku used to drink, since I was only came there once, and ordered an ice tea. He reminded me a lot of Renji, because they both had tattoos on their faces. Rumors said that he was a high-ranking member of the Tokyo's triad. Add that with a pretty good looking muscular man, a few sets of tattoo and more rumors of his wealth, and you'll get a groupie. Matsumoto was definitely one of them. It's no secret that he came home (not the girl's home, that's the reason why I was shocked) every night with a different girl, or girls, and tossed them the day after. And just like any other Casanova fairytales, it just added his 'bad boy' persona. But then again, Rangiku always had a thing for bad boys.

An image of a white-haired man appeared on my brain, and I fought back a shudder. How a nice and caring girl like Rangiku could ever fell in love with a man like Ichimaru Gin was still a mystery for me.

"I am not. And he is currently sleeping on my bed," her voice broke my musings.

Apparently, being separated by thousands of miles of ocean didn't reduce her ability to read my mind because the next thing she said was, "Don't worry Rukia. I'm fine."

"Yeah well, that's what you said the last time," I reminded her.

"I know, I know. But this time is different. Shuuhei is… gentle,"

I let her words settled on the air before answering.

"I hope you're right. Just… promise me you'll be careful okay?"

Rangiku chuckled.

"Don't worry about me, girl. You'll just go out there, and have some fun. That's an order!"

"Aye aye… captain," I laughed and saluted the walls.

"That's the spirit. Now hang up, I need to sleep,"

"But you've never sleep this early?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you stupid? What do you think we've doing in the bedroom, girl? Playing chess? I'm dead tired. Now hang up!"

I was still laughing when I finally disconnected the line. Talking to Rangiku always help me to regain my positive aura.

I met Rangiku on the first day of school since I became a Kuchiki. We instantly clicked. Maybe it was because our similar background. We both were adopted by our current family. The different was before I was adopted by Byakuya as his sister, I lived on an enough-funded orphanage in Tokyo while Rangiku roamed the streets of Yokohama. Her adopted parents found her rummaging through the garbage one day and decided to take her back to Tokyo with them.  
That was when our fate turned upside down. I was adopted by the noble Kuchiki and Rangiku was adopted by the Matsumotos, a humble oil-salesman-turned-tanker-tycoon. New money, Byakuya once said. The Matsumotos, who never had any kids of their own, adored Rangiku and shower her with all the things money could buy and more importantly, love, while I was raised as a heartless, emotionless porcelain doll in the Kuchiki house. Envied by others, hated by the members of my own family name. When I met Rangiku, she helped me to be myself, even if only when I was with her.

At the end of our high school, Rangiku met Ichimaru Gin, the sole heir of the Ichimaru International Trading Company, who was a Tokyo University student at that time. Ichimaru was smart, handsome and came from a notable family. But he was also notorious for his violent and sadistic behavior, not to mention that he was a known drug addict.

When we were both accepted by the Tokyo University, she told me that she was officially dating Ichimaru. At first, I was worried about her. But she convinced me that it was okay. That Ichimaru wasn't anything like people said he was. That she loved him, and he loved her back.

The first month they dated, she began making excuses for not showing up at school or at our plans. The second month they dated, she stopped calling me. The third month they dated, her parents called me saying that Rangiku wasn't coming home for three days but the police refused to categorized her as a missing person since she was already old enough to decide things on her own. At the end of the fourth month, two policemen found her lying on an alley in Tokyo's worst district; battered, bruised and unconscious.

It took her another month to recover. Physically. She refused to say anything, and just sat there, staring at the wall. His father was furious and accused Ichimaru as the perpetrator. But the bastard just kept on flashing his psycho grin and remained silent as his lawyers throwing a counter-suit against Matsumoto.

After two month and twenty-million-yen-settlement-from-the-Matsumotos later, Rangiku finally snapped back to reality. She returned to her previous manner before she met Ichimaru, as if nothing had ever happened. And no one dared to mention the name Ichimaru when she was around.

Her family and I thought she had finally got over the bastard until one day Ichimaru was found dead on a hotel room, overdosed. The first thing I did was rushing back to Rangiku, only to found her crying uncontrollably on her bed.

She mourned for the rest of the months until a year has passed since she first dated him. It was as if she was waiting for a full cycle before letting go. That's when her family and I really had her back.

I'm just hoping that she made the right decision this time.

I rolled to my left and glanced at the clock and sat up straight. I better get ready if I wanted to take a bath before Zan picked me up. So I jumped off the bed and stormed my way to the bathroom.

---

"It's the best diving lodge in the island, did I mentioned that? It's called the Kurosaki Diving Lodge," Zan said after he finished another monologue about the local capitol house.

I stiffened at the mention of the name and the memory of what happened last night rushing to my brain. Hearing it, I'm now pretty sure that the punk's name was also Kurosaki. Could it be…?

"A friend of mine, Kurosaki Ichigo, owned the place," A sigh escaped my lips and I sat back to the seat.

There was no way an orange-haired punk like him could own such a beautiful name as Ichigo, right?

Nah. Kurosaki must be a common name in this island. I bet she was as beautiful as her name. I squeezed my brain for information regarding the common physical characteristics of the local women I've seen so far.

Natives must be dark skinned, or maybe just a little tan. Since she was also half Asian, she must've had slanted eyes. The color… brown. Yeah, brown. It matches her hair, her waist-length brown hair. She owned a diving lodge, so she must've been quite athletics. Strong arms, long legs, perfect middle-sized breasts. I feel like a perverted lesbian trying to picture my dream woman, but I don't care. It's kinda fun actually. Or maybe I was just trying to picture how I wanted to look like?

I was about to ask Zan what the girl looked like when he entered a spacious parking lot and announcing, "This is it."

I forget whatever it was I wanted to ask him and took a second to observe the place.

The building itself wasn't as spacious as the parking lot. It was more like a house if it wasn't for the signs on the roof. It was a wooden house, divided into two. On the left was (according to the sign) was a small café called 'Bostaf Café'. Its doors were spread open on the front, revealing small tables lined up in a perfect precision, only a few were occupied. Behind the tables, another set of doors opened, revealing the ocean views. A small counter was propped just beside the door. A petite woman stood behind the cash register, writing something on a book. She was probably 18 0r 19, her short blond hair were held back by a pair of hairpins.

The right side of the building (a similar sign on the roof saying 'Kurosaki Diving Lodge') was less opened as the café. The glass door was closed but a sign hung on it indicated that it was open. To its right, scooters and bicycles lined up in two rows. Several hollows on the lines indicated that some of them were being used. A straw roof provided enough covers for the scooters and bikes.

"If you're finished, tell one of them to give me a call. I'll pick you up, and take you to whatever places you wanted to go, and you can pay me later when I drop you off at the Kuchiki villa."

I was just about to pay him up when he said that. So after readjusting the small backpack, I walked to the diving lodge. But before my outstretched hand reached the door handle, it jingled open and I nearly crashed with the man exiting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, his hand came up and push his glasses up with his finger.

He was a lanky man. His raven hair was neatly divided into two while its ends rested on each side of his face just below his jaw. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of black pants. His cross-shaped bracelet tinkled as he lowered his hand.

"Hi. I'm Ishida Uryuu, I work on this lodge. You're a customer?" he extended his hands.

Weren't employees should welcome their customer in a more cheerful way? But I shake his hand anyway.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Zan send me here," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder where Zan's cab parked a few minutes ago.

"Oh, well. I gotta go get supplies. Ichigo, behind the counter there, could help you with what you need."

"Sure. Thanks," I replied, stepping sideways giving him a clear exit.

He held the door open and closed it behind me. The bell jingled some more when I looked around the shop. A long glass counter was situated on the opposite side of the door. Diving supplies: scuba tanks, swimfins, snorkels, diving masks were lined up on the shelves on the left while on the right side there were wetsuits, bathing suits and various fishing supplies.

There was no one behind the counter but I could hear noises came out from behind it, so I walked closer to it. Various items on the glass counter attracted me. It was baits. Sea-fishing bait, or so I thought it was called. One particular bait fascinated me the most. It was twice longer than my index finger, painted in a bright red, yellow, green and blue with feathers protrude from its back, abdomen and bottom, as a supposed fin. Its glass eye sparkled in at least 6 different colors, while form its mouth, a vicious-looking hook ruin its lovely image.

I ran my fingers on the glass surface surveying all the baits displayed from the left side, slowly making my way to the center where a cash register settled. And that was when I realized the sun was rising from the open window behind the counter. Ah, it's nice to….

Wait, wasn't this noon already? So why was the sun…

I tilted my head towards the window, and realized that the sun wasn't rising _outside_ the window. It was rising _inside_ the window. As a matter of fact, it was rising _behind_ the counter.

"AH!!!" I yelped as the sun turned to face me.

His scowl deepened and recognition flashed on his amber eyes.

"YOU!!!" we yelled simultaneously.

I told you people could mistaken him for the sun.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review if you like (but I'm hoping you do. Tell me if I'm going too slow, or too fast, or I put in too much side story, or something like that). Oh, I got a review from Fathom-X saying that it's weird that Rukia ordered a beer since most women would order a fru fru drink. But (don't laugh), what's a fru fru drink? My English is bad enough already (sobs). And also if anyone had a suggestion on what I should change the beer with, please leave me a message. I know I supposed to ask this to Fathom-X personally, but I also wanted to know what everyone else thinks on what I should change them to. Thanks.


	5. The Snorkel and The Sun Burnt Bottom

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** 'Not mine' pretty much wraps it all.

**Chapter 5: The Snorkel and The Sun-Burnt Bottom**

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled as he rub his nose and glared at me from the floor behind the counter.

Apparently, I (blame it on the reflexes) punched him right on his nose after I recover from the shock of meeting him once again.

The punch was hard he enough to force him landed on his bottom, but not hard enough to broke his nose though. What a shame.

"_That's_ for drugging me and taking advantage of me!" I yelled back while pointing my fingers accusingly on his face, which was hard due to the height of the glass counter.

"I _what_?" he managed to stand back and, again, looking down on me.

"Oh, so you're denying it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, midget?"

"I'm talking about last night, you inconsiderate moron," I spat at him.

"Yeah, so? What about it? You could at least explain instead of assaulting me the first time you laid eyes on me,"

"I should've just report you to the police for what you did to me,"

He paused and his scowl deepened.

"What the fuck did _I_ do? You're the one who left me in the middle of the night, remember?"

"That's beside the point. You drugged me!"

"For heaven's sake," he threw his hands to the air, "I never drugged anyone! And especially not a midget like you! Why would I ever want to drug you anyway?"

"Obviously for sex!!" my palms slammed at the glass counter.

At that point, his jaw dropped and he gaped at me.

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself, midget. I didn't have to drug you, your hands were all over me you're practically throwing yourself to me!" he snorted.

"What? But I… I… I… That can't be possible…" I stuttered.

I felt blood drained from my face. He was probably seen the fear on my eyes since he lifted one of his scowling eyebrow.

"Are you saying you _don't remember_?"

"How can I remember if you drugged me?!"

He nearly pulled his hair from its root as he gripped it hard in an obvious frustration.

"I did not drug you!!!"

"Then how come I don't remember anything!!!"

"Hell, I don't know! Maybe cause you're drunk?!"

"I can't be drunk over two glass of whatever it is you gave me!!!"

"Two? More like six," he crossed his arms.

My eyes widened at his statement. Six? Four more glass and I didn't remember?

"Two," I stubbornly denied.

"Yeah, whatever," he waved his hand dismissively and began gathering the small boxes that were scattered on the floor when I punched him earlier.

He then get out from behind the counter and arranging the small boxes on the shelve next to the fishing rods. For some odd reason, I followed him around.

"Still, you shouldn't have taking advantage of a drunken woman," I said when he turned around.

He rolled his eyes, "Like I said, you're practically throwing yourself to me!"

"I did not,"

"Yeah, you can deny it all you want. But the thing _is_, you don't remember it, do you?" his cocky grin appeared as he leaned forward so our noses were only a few inches apart.

Fueled by anger, I surged forward in an effort to smash my head with his nose.

Imagine how surprised I was when his large palm landed on my forehead, effectively stopping my movements. His grin grew wider.

"See what I mean?"

And the over-ripe award-winning tomato returned.

"The point is," I swatted his hand away from my forehead, "You still drug me in a way. You force-feed me with alcoholic drinks!!"

"Force-feed you? More like you abuse me to get you another glass after another. Besides, you can hardly describe the drink as alcoholic since there was only like three spoons of rum in it. Most people would need three glass, minimum, in order to get drunk," he pointed his finger to my nose.

"Well, I happen to be… weak on alcohol," I was trying to defend myself.

"Very weak, you mean,"

"Whatever. So why didn't you stop me? Obviously you have something perverted on your mind seeing me drunk,"

"I said stop flattering yourself, midget. You're not _that_ good anyway. Besides, it's not like I can stop you. You abuse me for every glass. And I got bruises on my shin to prove it."

I wasn't paying attention to his last words as my pride forced me to focus on his second sentence.

I know I haven't had enough practice compared to Rangiku, but I'm pretty convinced that I am _indeed_ pretty good in bed. And I got Renji as my witness.

"What do you mean I'm not _that_ good?!!" I cried out loud. I don't care if anyone else could hear me outside.

"Geez, midget. Could you at least not yelling?"

"Forget it," I tried to calm my breathing, "I came here to snorkel. Not fighting with you."

"Gee, I'm flattered," the man said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever. The man outside, Ishida, said that Ichigo will help me. So I demand to be served by her, not by an imbecile baboon like you."

He stared at me in confusion and blinked several times.

"_I'm_ Ichigo."

The information took several seconds to be loaded on my slow-functioned brain. And the second it clicked on my head, I burst in laughter.

I laugh so hard that tears started forming on the corner of my eyes, and my stomach hurt.

"What's so funny?" a vein popped in his forehead.

"I… I…. Nothing… it's just…,"

Stuttered, I tried to calm myself by inhaling and exhaling a few times.

"You do know that your name means strawberry?"

"My name means the 'he who protects'," he spat, but blushed slightly before adding, "But yes, I also know it can be translated as strawberry."

"I'm surprised why your parents didn't name you 'Mikan' considering your hair," I snickered before faking a gasp, "Wait, don't tell me you have pink hair when you were born?"

"Gee, thanks for noticing this is natural," his sarcastic tone again, and he took another step forward closing whatever gap there was between us.

"So… what can I do for _you_?" he said in a husky tone.

I knew he was toying with me so I stepped on his foot. Hard (Yeah, right. Like I was ever gonna play soft against him). He yelped in pain.

"No thanks. I think I'll just find myself another diving lodge," I turned around and stomping to the door.

"Good luck with that," he called out.

I froze halfway to the door before turning around, facing him. He was casually leaned back against the glass counter and his hands were crossed in front of his shirt-covered chest.

"What the hell does that mean?" I snarled.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "I'm just wishing you good luck, considering…" he trailed off.

"Considering what?!"

"Considering… oh, how should I put it. Considering that _this_ is the _only_ diving lodge on the island."

I gaped at him. Damn that Zan. What's the point of saying that this is the best diving lodge in the island when there's nothing to compare it with?

"Of course, I fully understand if you wanted to cancel your plans and intending to spend the rest of your holiday at your hotel, doing nothing but sleeping, sun-bathing, swimming and getting drunk at night…" he nodded his head in mock-solemn.

For a second, his suggestion was indeed sounded far more interesting than having to deal with the strawberry. But then again, did I come all the way out here from Tokyo just to do things I can do at the Tokyo spa center? I spend good money for this trip, and hell if I wasted it.

"Fine. This diving lodge will do then," I walked back to the counter.

"Excellent. Now, what can I do for you?" he said as he walked back behind the counter and acted as the good-employee that I know he wasn't. Of course he wasn't, he owned the place.

"I'm not sure. I've never done this before."

"Good thing for you we have several packages to offer."

I haven't known him for long, but I certainly know that the cheerful-salesman façade he was putting now was definitely not him. And it was getting more and more irritating.

"Cut the crap will you. Just tell me what it is, without the sugary-coated-welcoming-attitude."

"Well, aren't we patient today?"

"And no more sarcastic retort, please."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Aw, I'm calling his name now. How sweet. Not.

"The package includes snorkeling, scuba diving, fishing, tours, and one day free rent of scooter or bike of your choice," he handed me a flyer.

"I don't like fishing, and not interested on trying. But I'm pretty okay with the rest. How much?"

His long index finger pointed at the number on the bottom of the page, and my eyes bulge. That's almost half of the amount I make every month. But then again, money was the least problem for me. I sighed.

"Credit card?"

He smirked, "Sure thing."

---

"Does it have to be you?" I whined as he put the cooler on the floor.

"Hey, people actually willing to pay more to have me as their guide, you know. Just be grateful I'm not charging you extra,"

"_I'm_ willing to pay extra just to have someone _other_ than you as my guide."

I was sitting on a bench on the back of a 15-foot vessel, ready to explore the ocean for my first open-water snorkeling.

"As you can see, Ishida is picking up supplies, while the other employee… well, Chad was on a trip with my other ship with the French couples, Mizuiro was taking the other boat for maintenance, while Keigo…" he glanced at me, "Well, you _definitely_ wouldn't wanna have anything to do with him."

"Then let's just cancel this for now and wait until tomorrow when one of them is available. I would even like this Keigo guy…"

"No, you won't. Besides, it's a perfect day for snorkeling. Why waste another good day for unimportant reasons," he took out a water bottle from the cooler and offered it to me.

"Hydrate," he said again when I did nothing but stared at the water bottle. "You need to drink enough fluids so you won't get dehydration while snorkeling."

I took the bottle from his hand and began transferring its content to my stomach.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure. Sure," I waved at him dismissively.

The boat started with a soft whirling sound. And we took off from the dock.

After ten minutes of water splashing, soft thumping the boat made every time it collided with the waves and several seagull flying over our heads, the island began shrinking on the background. Leaving us with nothing but the vast sea all around us.

It took another ten minutes before the ship finally slowed down and came to a halt.

Ichigo came out from the control room.

"We're here. The reef is over there. But it's too shallow for boats so we're gonna have to swim the rest of the way. It's not that far, though," he explained while handing me another bottle.

"That's fine with me," I shrugged.

"Okay. Now, is this your first snorkeling?" I nodded, "Then there are a few rules. First, don't stray too far from me. Second, never touch or step on the corals, some of them are poisonous or very fragile. Third, if you want to touch any fishes ask me first before you do, but _never_ ever touch a jellyfish or stingray. If you see one, swim as far as you can and observe it in a safe distance. Are you with me so far?"

I saluted him without saying anything because my mouth was occupied with the water bottle. His eyebrow twitched.

"Okay. Now, with the signs. We can still talk on the surface when snorkeling, but when we scuba, the signal would be very helpful. I won't use much of it though. Anyway, this," he connected his thumb and index finger and forming an 'o' shape, "means good, or agreement. I will sometimes use the thumbs up signal. It's pretty much the same. And if did this," he point his index finger upwards and making an up and down motion with it, "means surface. If I did that, you will follow me to the surface, no argue. And if I shake my head, that obviously means no. Do you understand me so far?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Snorkeling means don't go too deep. We can do that later with the proper gear when we scuba. Now, if you understand the basic rules, we can start after you change," he walked back to the front and grabbing a can from the cooler.

Having been prepared for the occasion, I began undressing. I pulled the white shirt I was wearing above my head and folded it neatly before placing it inside my backpack.

"Are you always that neat? I could die of old age waiting for you," Ichigo snorted.

I was ready to throw a rude retort when I saw that he was leaning against the door to the control room, bare-chested, and trying my hardest not to gasp at the sight. I know I've seen his naked chest before, but seeing it in the broad daylight, I had to admit I like it even more.

A perfectly chiseled chest, toned muscles and rippled sinew all wrapped in an adequately tanned skin. His rank was suddenly raised on my top-10 greatest body.

"Like what you see?" if he would shut up for a minute, he was actually okay.

Now he was grinning like a mad man, obviously proud of his physical attributes and my blatant admiration.

"Dream on," I stood up and began unbuttoning my shorts.

I stopped unzipping it when I realized he was still staring at me while sipping on his beer.

"Do you mind?"

"Did I mind what? Help you undressing? Sure thing," he snickered.

"I mean, can you at least turn around and give me some privacy?"

"Why? Nothing I've never seen before."

I blushed furiously but turned my back against him and finished undressing. Beneath the clothes, I was wearing a bright yellow two-piece bikini. Too revealing for my taste, but it's actually the only bathing suit I own. Rangiku gave it to me as a birthday present earlier this year. I never thought there would be the time when I actually have to wear it. But I guess Rangiku always had that strong sixth sense when it comes to me and my clothing.

"You're gonna wear that?" Ichigo said from behind me.

I jumped when his warm breath touched my exposed skin. How I can distinguish his warm breath under the unbelievably scorching sun, I obviously didn't have a clue.

"You gotta problem with that?" I blushed even more but refused to turn around. Instead, I took a step forward and immediately realized that I was pinned by his magnificent body (oh, god) and the boat's edge.

"I don't have a problem with that," he said to my ears, sending sparks of electricity throughout my body, "But you'll get sun burn on your… um, bottom."

Then I heard him walked away.

"You might wanna put more sun block on it," he took out a large duffel bag from a compartment concealed as a bench on the other side of the boat.

I took the chance to remove the sun block from my bag and began pouring and rubbing it all over my pale skin, especially on my… bottom, as he suggested.

"Here," he slid a pair of swimfins on the floor. The L-shaped snorkel, which attached to the diving-mask, followed suit.

"Ready?" he said again after I put the gear on. I gave him a thumb-up.

He slid down to the water first, then motioning that I did the same.

"What are those?" I point at the bright green balloon with a small red flag attached to it that he was currently holding.

"It's a dive flag. So people would notice that there are divers around the flag so boats or any other vessel will avoid getting near it,"

"I don't think that's necessary. Your hair is loud enough, people would notice it from miles away."

"Gee, thanks for explaining, Einstein." He spat before putting on the mouthpiece and curled his forefinger, telling me to follow him.

The reef was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, dancing with the waves and glittered under the sun. Fishes of various shapes, colors and sizes littering the place. Ichigo had to grab my shoulder several few times because I stray too far from him as few fishes attracted me and hypnotized me to follow them.

It felt like I was only been in the water for 20 minutes when Ichigo signaling for the surface.

"I think it's enough. Let's go back," he said, his breath came out in short pants as water kept coming into his mouth.

"I don't wanna go home yet," I pouted.

"It's almost two hours. If you didn't get out of the water now, you'll be too exhausted and dehydrated,"

Wow, it's been two hours already? Time sure did fly when you're having fun.

So I followed him back to the boat. I silently thanked Ichigo for reminding me cause my legs started to feel numb as I paddled behind him.

Ichigo got on the boat first. His short pants drenched in sea water as he pulled me out of the water. I was supposed to step over the fence to support myself and pulled myself into the boat. But my tired legs wobbled and slipped on the fence, sending me tumbling forward.

My hands flailed and desperately trying to grip whatever it was to support me. While at the same time, Ichigo surged forward. But, just like any other disastrous incident, his head collided with my own. We both fell to the floor with a loud crash to the floor.

I curse and groan loudly and pressed my palms onto the floor to support myself before lifting my head… and found myself face to face with Ichigo.

"Can't keep your hands off of me, eh?" the man grinned.

My first thought reaction was, of course, wiping that smug grin off of his face with my forehead. But I thought better of it. Violence was becoming an unhealthy habit of mine around this particular man for last couple of days.

So instead, I flashed my sexiest smile at him and dropped my lashes slightly and lower my head.

His eyes went wide as our lips were only separated by mere millimeters. I slowly parted my lips and tilted my head to the side. As if he were hypnotized, he soon mimicked my movements and tilted his head slowly on the opposite direction, his eyes drooped closed, his lips parted and he was lifting his head towards me. Gotcha.

Just before our lips brushed, I lifted myself up and jumped. I couldn't help grinning smugly at the baffled Ichigo on the floor while my hands planted itself on my waist.

"I guess the feelings mutual, huh?" I said then.

His former parted lips now clenched tight as he snarled at me.

Content, I walked to my backpack, pulled out a towel and began drying myself with it.

"Do you think you can tease me and walk away?" Ichigo whispered to my ear.

My gasp was postponed as his strong hand yanked my upper arm and forcefully turned me around. Our wet torsos collided.

"Two can play the game, sugar," his cocky grin reappeared.

I knitted my eyebrows together and opening my mouth, ready to offer smart retorts when he roughly pulled my hips and smashed his lips against mine.

My initial response was to clench my lips together, but his tongue seemed to beat me to it as it darted out, pried my lips even wider.

I moaned in protest, but immediately realized that Ichigo interpreted it in the wrong way as he pulled me closer by the waist. I brought my hands up and placed it on his chest, ready to shove him away. But my body seemed to be refusing what my brain commanded as it wasn't doing what I wanted to do. Instead, it slithered downward and rested contently on his six-pack abdomen and I moaned again. Only this time, I wasn't sure if it was of protest.

A small groan escaped my throat as my tongue began reciprocating Ichigo's, and I could felt him smirked as he tilted his head sideways and deepened the kiss.

His tongue was teasing mine, probing it, examining it, challenging it. His warm mouth tasted better than I thought, and I found myself eagerly engaged in the kiss, tasting every inch of him.

I felt his fingers traveled down my spine, and I moaned as another jolts of electricity made me lost control over my legs, and I wound my arms around his neck for support.

I felt him growl and took a step forward, pinning me to the low fence on the side of the boat. I felt its cold steel pressed against my thigh while his hot body pulsing against me, making me shivered on its contrast. I shuddered even more as his hands traveled forward, caressing my abdomen while slowly making its way upward.

I gasped loudly as his palm cupped my breast, effectively tearing my mouth from his. The sudden movement made me felt woozy and forced me to take a step back to stop me from falling. But… as I stepped, my feet met the hard board of the boat, and the fence offered no help at all as it all send me falling backward towards the water.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted and attempted to grab my hands.

He did. But still, it didn't stop me from falling. And with our connected hands, I accidentally pulled him over with me. We fell to the water with a loud splash.

Water invaded my nostril and mouth as I desperately trying to surface. Suds blocking my sight but light guided me back to the surface.

I cough violently in my effort to inhale oxygen as soon as I could.

"You sure do know how to kill the mood, don't you?" Ichigo said as he surfaced next to me.

We were both panting hard. Whether it was from the kiss we shared earlier or the sudden oxygen-deprivation when we fell to the water, I wasn't sure.

"Shut up and help me up, will you," I muttered.

Ichigo then climbed back to the boat and pulled me out. This time, I carefully swung my legs one at the time to avoid any… uh, incidents.

Ichigo sat on the floor, sprawled his long legs then propping his hands behind him. He let out a long sigh.

I sat on beside him before… "Aaarrrgh," I howled in pain and shot up to my knees.

"What? What's wrong?" Ichigo darted towards me.

I caressed my behind. I felt a sting every time I touched it.

"My butt hurts," I looked at Ichigo.

He laugh softly, "I told you you'll get sun-burn if you snorkel wearing a bikini."

"You said I won't if I put more sunblock on it," I pouted at him.

"I never said you won't. Results varied on different people," he stood up then making his way to the duffel back then coming back with a small tube on his hand.

"Get on your stomach," he ordered out of a sudden.

"E…Excuse me?" I stuttered. My face immediately reddened.

"Your ass," he showed me the tube, "It's rash ointment. Or you can use it yourself?"

"Oh," I said softly.

I consider the choice between being touched by him or the hard effort of using it myself. Hell, he touched me before anyway. So I laid on my stomach on the hard wooden surface.

My face turned even redder as I felt cold substance being poured on my butt. His calloused fingers were unexpectedly soft when he spread the ointment all over the rash. It was so relaxing that I almost whine when his fingers left my behind.

"Finished. You should let it dry for a moment," he tossed the tube to the side and lied on his back beside me. His hands rested behind his orange head.

Then sun was ready to set on the west, and the water was calm. Nothing but the sound of splashing water and soft wind rustled my hair. The serene feeling I was having almost lulled me to sleep.

"So… who's Renji?"

My head snapped back on Ichigo's direction. The man was still lying on his back, his eyes were gazing at the purplish sky.

"What?" I said, not really sure that he said what I thought he said.

"I said, who's Renji?" now he turned his head to face me and I found myself staring into his deep amber eyes.

"He's… a friend," I said. Placing back my chin on my folded hands.

How the hell did he know that name?

"People don't… call out their friends that way."

"Well, I do. Okay?" I replied sharply, wanting to end this conversation immediately.

There goes the serene feeling.

I groaned and stood, "Can we go back now?"

Ichigo stared at me from the floor before standing up.

"Sure."

I didn't wait until he walked back before turning around to pick my discarded towel. But then I realized my body was already dry, and so did my bikini. So I decided to put on my clothes back without removing the bikini.

The boat whirling sound startled me for a second. But I relaxed again as it started to move. Soft wind shuffling my half-dried hair, and I closed my eyes. Why did he have to mention the name? I was having fun up until he mentioned it.

When I opened my eyes and gazed at the ocean, I felt the hollow on my heart once again.

The ride back was faster than I expected. After the boat docked, I jumped my way to it. I watched as Ichigo unloading the gear in silent, then he went into the shop to call Zangetsu to pick me up. The sky had lost its colors, and lights had been turned on to replace the sun.

That was when I realized the black letters painted on the side of the boat, 'SHINIGAMI'.

"You name your boat 'shinigami'?" I asked out loud when he returned outside.

Ichigo stopped for a second as he lowered the cooler box on the dock.

"Yeah," he replied shortly.

"Do you even _know_ what that means?"

He pulled out a water bottle and tossed it to me. I managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Yeah, I do."

What's with the attitude?

"Then why did you name it that? Don't you think it's bad luck?" I sat on the small stool propped against the lodge's wall.

Ichigo snorted when he approached me.

"That's what… people used to call me."

I didn't dare to ask what he meant as his nosed cringed in distaste and his eyes glazed with something I couldn't understand.

"So instead of avoiding it, you decided to wear it on your sleeve to piss people off?" I guessed.

One corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile, "That's the general idea."

"Cool," I mumbled sincerely before gulping the water.

"You're the first person that actually thinks it's cool," he laughed.

I shrugged, "I think highly of people who acted according to their will and don't give a damn about what other people thinks."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see him observing me.

"And you… don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Don't act according your own will and don't give a damn about what other people thinks?"

"I… don't have such… privileges," I swirled the bottle on my hands.

"What…" his words were cut off by a loud horn sounded from the parking lot at the opposite direction.

"I guess that's my ride," I immediately stood up, silently thanking Zan for arriving in time.

My personal life was the last thing I wanted to share with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as I gathered my backpack.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled at him. The first genuine smile I ever gave him.

I was about to turn to the side of the building when Ichigo called my name.

"Uh… about last night," he scratched his head and fidgeted.

My eyebrows furrowed and I crossed my arms impatiently.

"We… didn't have sex, if that makes you feel any better."

I snorted but smile nevertheless. He was indeed okay.

"Yeah, that makes me feel better," I waved him goodbye before darting to Zan's cab.

---

**A/N:** Mikan means orange (as in fruit), courtesy of Blood Red Nin. Previously I write Ringo, but Happygirl24 said that it means 'apple' (gosh, I'll remember to check the dictionary first next time). So, thank you Happygirl24 and Blood Red Nin. As for 'shinigami', I don't think I should translate that for you (lol). And I don't do snorkeling, fishing (except on a fish pond) or scuba diving. So, as usual, I improvise. I don't really like the ending though (sigh), but at least I tried. I write this chapter while I was having my first writer's block. Honestly, I stared at the blinking cursor for hours before I finally manage to type one word (and that one freaking word was a 'he'!!). Sorry if you don't like the kissing scene, I've never done that before. Thanks for all the reviewers, so sorry if I didn't reply to every review I received. I wanted to, trust me, but I guess I forget things easily. Hope you like this chapter, though. Review, anyone?


	6. Island Intimacy

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all related characters belong to the awesome Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 6: Island Intimacy**

I woke up when the sky was still dark. The clock told me it was only 5 in the morning. My internal clock had returned to its previous cycle then, after all the jetlag and hangover. Last night I came back to the villa, nearly dragging my feet up to my room. And after a long shower, I snuck in to the bed and instantly fell asleep.

I squeeze the pillows and trying hard to get back to sleep. After 15 minutes of tossing and turning, I realized that there is no way I was gonna go back to sleep. Walking to the open air on the balcony, I decided to have some exercise. Only the problem was, I didn't bring the sneakers with me. But the sand felt so soft the other night, so I change into my shorts and tee, grabbing a water bottle and walked outside.

The sharp odor of morning air mixed with salt invaded my nostrils the minute I stepped out of the door. I inhaled slowly, trying to get my lungs adapted to it. Stretching my limbs before running, I sip on the water. As the sky behind me started to turn into lighter colors, people began strolling down the street. I jog along the wave lines, just enough to get my feet wet. And as usual, there is nothing else but me, the miles in front of me, and the footprints I left on the wet sands behind me. I love how silent my world went every time I run. I could trust my feet to continue moving in a steady pace while my mind wandered around.

I immediately relaxed as my breath came out in short pants and perspiration started rolling down my body. I hadn't jogged since I left Tokyo. And it was just a little bit too long for me. I jog everyday. But I _ran_ everyday since the break-up.

Each time I woke up in an empty bed, I rushed down to the jogging track and ran as fast as I can. I didn't stop until my feet wobbled and stumbled against each other. Everyday I came home with new scratches on my knees and elbows. After that, I went to work, drowning myself with piles of contracts, researches, and paper works. After I was too exhausted to even sign my name, I went home to the empty apartment once again and sleep myself off to tomorrow. Sometimes I even forgot to eat. It's the same routine every single day, for the past two weeks.

Pathetic life.

Maybe Rangiku wasn't joking when she said that loneliness was the root of my depression.

It's just that… all my life, I could think of no one else to spend the rest of my life with. And he just… just…

My throat constricted as tears threatened to fall. Air was having a hard time coming out of my lungs. Then I saw a pole about a hundred feet away from me. I gritted my teeth, swallowing the bile in my throat and jolted into a full sprint.

I let out a loud groan after I reached the pole and throw my self to the sand. I panted hard, but at least the tears were gone. I've already wasted lots of it lately.

"Ara, Kuchiki-san?"

A voice interrupted my efforts to breathe even. I squinted my eyes trying to see who it was that interrupted me and my moments of silence.

A tall man wearing a striped hat was hovering above me. It was the man from the bar. The owner… Urahara, I think his name was.

I let my hands fall to either side of my body and tried to smile.

"Hi," I finally said weakly.

Not wanting to cause any nausea from sudden movements after the sprint I had, I slowly raised into a sitting position. The man sat down beside me and began observing me. I literally had to scoot away due to the close proximity of his face to mine.

"What?" I said awkwardly.

Did every man on this island having a hard time of keeping a safe distance from each other?

"You look so sad," the man said, the hideous fan covering his mouth.

"I am not."

He just shrugged and began fanning himself.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked him after he was ignoring my lie.

He looked at me in a confused face.

"Why, because this is my backyard, of course," he answered, spreading his hands.

I was about to said it's not when I realized the pole I saw earlier was actually the bamboo pole holding the torch on Urahara Store I saw two nights ago. Tables and chairs were neatly stacked beside the small stage. And my mouth formed an 'O'.

"Obviously you had something on your mind to not realizing where you are," Urahara chuckled.

I didn't answer him, and gulped down half of the water I was carrying.

"Since you're already here, do you want to have some breakfast?"

"You serve breakfast too?"

"Only for special customer," he wiggled his finger in front of my nose.

"And I'm your special customer because…"

"Dear lady, do not, I repeat, _do not_ question a merchant's good heart when he offers you kindness," now he was shaking his head.

"Okay. So, yes, I would like a breakfast, thank you."

"Then follow me."

But after a few steps, he turned around and tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

I already stop on my track when he asked that.

"I didn't bring any money."

He tsk-ed me.

"That won't be a problem. I'll just send the bill to the Kuchiki villa. That _is_ where you're staying, right?"

"Yes."

"Please sit down while my dearest daughter Ururu made you our traditional Karakura-Island breakfast," he motioned to the newly-arranged table and seats.

The sun was already halfway to the sky, and the sea was beginning to sparkle in the morning sun. Few fisherman boats were floating on the horizon, making its way back home.

"Here you go," A girl appear in front of me, carrying a large tray. Her black long hair was divided into two neat ponytails on each side of her head. A weird looking bangs falling on to her face.

Hey, look whose talking. I myself had this insistent bangs that kept falling to my face no matter how hard I tried to tuck it behind my ear.

She began unloading the tray on to the table. I frowned.

"Enjoy, Kuchiki-san," The girl was soon replaced by the grinning Urahara, who sat at the chair on the opposite end of the table.

"What's this?" I pointed at the food.

The plates were filled with toasts, scrambled eggs, papayas, bananas, and mangoes; all were neatly sliced and served.

"Why of course, this is the traditional Karakura breakfast," he said, stabbing a papaya with a fork.

"Toasts and scrambled eggs? _This_ is traditional?"

Really, people on this Island should really recheck their choice of words.

"Actually, the 'traditional' word was more to the 'eat whatever available' tradition rather than the food itself," the man fanned himself and blushed.

I rolled my eyes. This island was definitely filled with weirdoes. But I began eating as my stomach growl from the pile of foods on the table. So I picked up a fork and tasting every kind of foods offered. I began with the toast and scrambled eggs then end it with the fruits. The sweet taste of the fruits swirled in my mouth, and I found myself smiling. Urahara smiled back at me.

"Fresh from the garden."

"Gweat," I said.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Urahara chuckled.

"Down't hawv anwy."

"Oh. Sorry…"

I just shrugged.

Never knew one to love or hate one, or to miss one for that matter. Even the nuns at the orphanage crinkled their noses at the kids. We were just something they couldn't let roaming around the streets.

"So how do you like Karakura so far?"

I swallowed the food with a loud gulp before answering, "It's okay."

"That's good. Considering you sounded quite desperate when Kurosaki-kun took you home."

The mango was suddenly jammed on my throat. I had to pat my chest and cough a few times before it found its way to my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Urahara slid the orange juice glass across the table.

I took the glass and chugged it down.

"What do you mean I sounded desperate? And why did he took me home?"

"Well, you were wailing 'Life sucks' over and over again, I just thought maybe…"

"I _did_?!" Oh god, I should definitely remember not to put anything alcoholic on my system ever again.

"Well yeah, that's why I ask Kurosaki-kun to take you home."

"He didn't take me _home_. He take _me_ home," I emphasize hoping he would notice the difference.

"Well, I ask him to take _you _home, actually. Since I can't let you stay here. The house is crowded enough as it is," he chuckled.

"Hey, you said you know where I'm staying, why did you tell him to take _me_ home?"

"Ah," Now he was blushing and fanning himself even harder, "I… uh, forgot."

I gaped at him.

"I just remember the new villa is called Kuchiki villa after you left," he defended himself.

So this man is responsible for the two-hour midnight stroll I had? Oh well, it already happened anyway.

"I have to go." I stand up, stretching my legs.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, well. Still have lot to do."

"Ah, yes. How are things with Kurosaki-kun?"

"Pardon?" my face reddened as if on cue.

"The lessons? Snorkeling and scuba? I heard you went to snorkel with him yesterday."

"Oh," my brain obviously interpreted it the wrong way. Bad, bad brain, "Yes, everything's… fine."

I tried to smile but I guess it turned out looking like a lopsided grin.

"Great. Send hello to Kurosaki-kun for me. Tell him that Ganju is off again for the weekends so I'll be needing him." Urahara smiled.

"Uh… sure. See you around," I waved at him.

"Bye Kuchiki-san…"

---

"Thank you for coming!" the young girl almost shouted from behind me as I exited the shop.

The street I was coming to was now filled with tourists. Aloha shirts, short pants, straw hats, cameras and pale legs were all over the street.

Well, I was not the one to criticize though, I was one of them. Minus the aloha shirt and camera, but a lot paler legs.

The straw hat that I just bought was perched on top of my head while a pair of sunglasses sitting on my nose. On my hands, shopping bags were dangling along with my footsteps.

Shopping was not my most favorite activity. But I have obligations too. Rangiku was definitely gonna burn me on stakes if I went home without offering peace truce for her. And that means lots and lots of goodies. So I decided to buy her ethnic jewelry… among other things. Her wrath was even worse than an earthquake, and I don't want to have another 'I told you so' speech. Hopefully the gifts were enough to distract her.

As for my brother… it was more like a must-give-something for him. He never had shown any special interest for anything, except for working. So I decided to buy him a bottled ship. It wasn't exactly unique, but hey, the man had money to buy everything he wanted. At least I remember to give him something.

As for myself, I bought myself something to wear. I got tired of having to wear short pants and tanktops. Currently, I was wearing a light one-piece sleeveless blue dress. The fabric was smooth and fluttered against the wind. It felt wonderful.

There was also another bikini I decided to buy since I only had one. At first, I intended to buy a one-piece, but the shopkeeper told me that she didn't have any adult one-piece that matched my size and recommended that I should find it at the children section. My face instantly turned into twenty different shades of red so I snatched the first bikini I saw. But then I regretted to have done it when I paid for it. The bikini was pink!! There was no way in the whole world I'm gonna wearing pink.

But I sigh as I stepped off Zan's cab in front of the Kurosaki diving lodge. The pink bikini was now clinging on my body, concealed by the light blue dress. I was becoming a hypocrite.

"Hello there," a tiny girl greeted me, bowing slightly as Zan's cab drove away, choking me with dust.

Having not bowed for the last few days, I hesitated for a moment before bowing back.

"Hello."

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. I run the café next to Ichigo-nii-san's diving lodge," she pointed at the café.

His sister? How a scowling-brute like him could have a polite, not to mention cute, sister like her?

"Ah, I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"I know," she smiled, "You should visit the café sometimes."

"Um… sure," I smile back although I inwardly curious how could she knew my name.

"See you then," she waved and walked back to the café.

Tilting my head to the side, I walked to the diving lodge. It was a little bit crowded inside, but a familiar voice greeted me as I step inside.

"Oi, Rukia." Ichigo raised his palm from behind the counter.

The three girls in front of him turned and glared at me, observing me from the top of my straw hat down to my sandal-clad feet. I knitted my eyebrows together. Manners, girls.

"What's the schedule for today?" I asked from afar. It seemed that the girls will not allow me to take any step closer to the counter.

"Well, today we'll be going to an island about 5 miles northwest. But…" he paused and glanced at the girls, "Another group will be joining us."

"Ah, don't say that Ichigooo…" a girl whined at him and leaned above the counter, "We're here first."

I fought the urge to gag at her tone. She was the exact type of girl that I was desperately trying to avoid. Squeaking voice, overly seductive tone, and the look-at-my-sexy-body behavior.

"Sure," I simply answered and started to walk towards the back door leading to the dock.

But my path was soon blocked by a girl. She was taller than me (then again, who's not?), her purplish hair was held back by a red ribbon, and her yellowish ayes flamed even though her lips were curled into a smile.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Senna," she offered her hand.

"Uh, hi. I'm Rukia," I decided to say, since she only said her name, and held out my hand.

The minute I grasped her hand, she squeezed my hand tightly.

_Oh, so you wanna mess with me?_ I nearly smirk. People always assume that a petite girl like me would only rolled over and play dead, especially when it comes to physical challenges. How wrong were they?

"_Your handshake reflects your personality_," was the first thing Byakuya ever taught me the minute we met on the orphanage.

So I grip the girl's hand harder than I originally intended to. She flinched before yanking her hand out of my death-grip.

"That's Yumi and Erika," she nodded to the other girls at the counter, trying to keep her calm demeanor.

But I saw her massaging her hand so I smirk. I nodded at the two girls and exited through the door.

The Shinigami floats a few meters in front of me. Three guys were loading the boxes onto the boat. The one was tall and extremely muscular, the other was relatively small while the last one was a brunette. The last one was now walking - no, flying would be more accurate - towards me.

"Helloooooo there lovely lady…" he spread his hands in an obvious effort to hug me.

I managed to take a step to the right in the last second, resulting in the man crashing against the door with a loud noise.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" the door opened, revealing Ichigo behind it and causing the door to be shoved onto the other man's face.

"I was going to give this lovely lady over here a proper welcome," the brunette said, standing back up while rubbing his nose.

"Welcome my dear lady…" he came surging on me, his hands flailing.

But even before he made a step forward, he was yanked back. Ichigo was holding his collar before throwing him back to the floor.

"No you won't. Get back to work," he snarled at the sprawling man.

"That's not fair!! You just wanted to keep her to yourself!!" the man whined.

"Shut up and get your ass back to work, Keigo!!"

The man whined again but obeying the command.

"I told you, you wouldn't wanna have anything to do with him." He turned to face me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He's better than I thought, actually."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and refusing to comment on my statement.

"So you met Keigo. The tall man over there is Chad, and the little guy is Mizuiro."

I nodded.

"So… what's with the girls?" that was me.

"What girls?" and that would be Ichigo, playing dumb.

"The overprotective girlfriends you have back there," I pointed my thumb to the shop.

"Oh, Senna? She's a customer. Remember when I told you there's people who is actually willing to pay more? Well, she's one of them."

The door opened and the girls were bouncing their way out.

"We'll just wait at the boat," Senna turning to face Ichigo.

Her fingers rested on his chest for a second before tracing its way to his stomach. But before it slide further down, Ichigo grabbed her palms and pushed it away as slowly as he could.

"I'll be right with you," he gritted his teeth and smiled at her.

The girl glared at me before walking away. I stuck my tongue out at her back.

"No wonder she's willing to pay more. She's _definitely_ wanted something more from you," I crossed my hands and huffed.

"Why? Is the midget jealous?" he was leaning to my ear and whispered.

I could feel goosebumps were forming all over my body, but I stomped at his feet. This man was getting cockier every second.

"You wish."

"Gee, I thought a good night sleep will help you with your social skills."

"I have no problem with my social skills, I just have problems with you," I glared at him.

"Well, you don't seem to have anything against me when I kiss you," he smirked and leaning closer to my face.

My face turned crimson red as I stuttered, "I… I… I… No, you… I…"

"Oh, you want another proof?"

My eyes widened as he took another step forward and brought his face closer to mine.

So I kicked him on the shin, resulting in an orange-head strawberry yelping in pain.

"_That's_ for toying with me!" I shouted at him before climbing to the boat.

As usual, I sat at the bench at the end of the boat and grinned at Ichigo as he glared at me before entering the control room. The girls squeaked and followed him.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san," I opened my eyes to the man standing in front of me.

He was small. Mizuiro if I'm not mistaken.

"Hi."

"I'm Mizuiro Kojima," he nodded at me, so I nodded back.

"Nicely done with Ichigo," he laughed.

"With what?"

"Ichigo. I've never seen him so relaxed."

_That _was relaxed? I wonder how he would describe tense.

"Yeah, sure."

I was glad when he excused himself and went into the control room.

The straw hat provided enough shade since I took off the sunglasses, and I closed my eyes. The now-familiar wave sounds relaxed me once again. I sat back to the fence and let myself doze off.

"_I heard Abarai is engaged to Haruka Yamazaki, is that true Rukia?" Momo squealed._

"_Yes," I answered. I guess since I was always talked in a toneless voice, Momo didn't even notice the difference._

"_I never thought he would actually be married. And to a Yamazaki!"_

"_Yes, he's very lucky."_

"_Do you think he'll be changing firm after the marriage?" Momo held her coffee cup in front of her chest._

"_Maybe."_

"_I never thought he would actually be married. I've never heard him dating anyone. Do you, Rukia?"_

_But I was already too far to actually answered, as I rushed back to my office. That's when I decided I need to get as far away as possible from my life. _

_The dreams I've been building since the first night we were together were shattered into pieces._

_And the funny thing is, I heard the news only the day after he… dumped me, at the weekly firm meeting._

_That was the only time I was grateful Byakuya raised me as an emotionless doll. _

"Oi, wake up, midget!" someone shook my shoulder.

The straw hat fell from my head and I had to blink a few times before realizing it was Ichigo.

"What?!" I growled, although I wasn't that upset to be awake. The dream wasn't that good anyway.

"We're here. Let's go," he grabbed my hat and placed it back to my head.

I looked around and realizing that it was true. The boat was already docked.

The island itself wasn't big. There was only about a few miles to the left and right of the dock. But the sand was white, the forest was dense, and the water was sparkling green. The girls were already screaming and running along the beach while three other men were unloading the goods from the boat.

"Are you okay?" he offered a hand.

"I'm fine." I said, swatting his hand away.

"What's with the attitude, midget?" he crossed his hands on his chest.

"Not your problem."

With a single jump, I was out of the boat and rushing to get away from it.

Why did I snap at him? It wasn't like he was responsible of whatever happened between me and Renji, or for the dream.

I slowed my pace as the realization seeped into my brain. But my dignity wouldn't let me turned around and apologized to the man, so I kept walking while clutching the straps of my backpack tightly.

I stop abruptly as a pair of legs appeared on my eyesight. I glance up from the sands and found that it was Senna, standing in front of me, legs spread wide and arms crossed.

"Having fun?" she said sarcastically.

I put out my sweetest smile.

"Yes, thank you." I answered then making my way around her.

But she took a step to the side and blocking my path once again, "Ichigo is _not_ on the market, you know."

"Gee, I wonder where his price tag is. Does he come with a discount too?"

"Look, bitch," a vein popped on my forehead as she said that, "Go fetch your toy elsewhere. This one's taken."

Her friends were taking their stance on either side of her.

I sigh. Kids and their high-school attitude.

"Look," I rubbed my temple, "I'm not in the mood for a fight."

I eyed each of the girls.

"But if you want one," I shrugged, "I'm more than happy to oblige. Maybe that could even help me venting out the stress and… _anger_," I mimicked Ichimaru's psycho grin.

Her nose was held higher than before, but I could saw fear was started making its way to her eyes.

"Just… stay away from him, okay!" she said before running away with the other two airheads.

I groaned. Great. Just great. Another way to ruin the mood. Damn that Ichigo and his fan-girl.

Beach was no longer interesting for me, so I turned my attention to the forest. A small path was seen, leading deeper into the woods. Thinking that this island couldn't be bigger than a few miles, I walked down the dirt path.

It wasn't pleasant walking into the woods wearing sandal and a dress. But a roaring sound intrigued me as I walked deeper into the woods. If I should take a guess, it was the sound of a waterfall. I walk faster as the roaring got louder. After making my way through the bushes, water instantly splashing onto my face.

The waterfall wasn't big. It was a 5-meter-high rock, with water rolling down from it onto a small pond.

I sat on a large rock on the edge of the pond and dipped my feet into the water. I sigh and relaxed.

This was definitely better than the beach.

So I put down the backpack and slid myself out of the dress. After folding it neatly, I placed it inside the bag, and put the bag behind the rock so it won't get wet.

After observing the depth, I stood on top of the rock, and smoothly jumped into the pond.

The water was cold, but I didn't mind. I swam across the pond to the waterfall; the falling water pounded my head as I surface.

I did a two lap swim around the pond before diving to the crystal-clear bottom and took a handful of pebbles, then climbing back to the rock.

I took several steady breaths, stepping my right foot back, and shouting, "RENJI YOU BASTARD, INCONSIDERATE SON OF A BITCH!!" then threw a pebble onto the pond.

I panted for few moments before regaining the previous stance, "BYAKUYA YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE!! WHY DID YOU FOLLOW HER LAST WISH!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE!!!" then threw another pebble as far as I could.

My hand and shoulder were beginning to sore, but I still had a handful of pebbles to go.

"ICHIGO YOU…" I started but my foot slipped on the moss-covered rock and I –for the second time in two days- stumbled forward and fell into the water with a loud splash.

I gurgled for a moment before surfacing. I coughed as water invaded my mouth and nostrils, but then it turned into laughter. _Screaming was indeed a good therapy_, I thought while letting my body floated on the water. Birds were chirping on top of the trees.

"I what?" a voice dragged me out of my trance and I looked around to find the source.

Ichigo was leaning casually against a tree behind the rock where I previously placed the backpack.

"I'm talking to you, midget." He shouted when I refused to answer.

"And I'm ignoring you, strawberry!" I shouted back at him.

I could see him gritting his teeth before pulling his shirt off of his head, and jumping into the water, all in one smooth move. But my eyes widened as I watched him swimming to my direction. I let panicked took over as I paddled as fast as I could to the opposite direction from where Ichigo was coming.

I reached the other end of the pond in less than a minute, and was about to climb out when a large hand yanked me back into the water. Ichigo turned me around and pinning me to the rock with his two hands.

"What the hell is your problem, Rukia?" he snarled.

"I don't have a problem, Ichigo Kurosaki. Nothing that you have to worry about," I turn my head to the side. His eyes were becoming hypnotizing every time I looked at them, "You can run along to the girls now."

I crinkled my nose as I remembered the girls.

"So _that's_ what it's all about? Senna?" he placed a hand on my cheek and forced me to look him in the eye.

"No," I muttered.

But I guess he could tell that I was lying, cause the next thing I knew, he was grinning at me.

"She's just a client," now he was caressing my cheek. Even though the water was cool, I could feel my cheeks started to grew red under his touch.

"Well, I'm also _just_ a client. So you don't have to explain anything to me," I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him once more.

I could feel he was leaning closer to me and soon, his hot breath was fanning my neck as he whispered, "But you're a client I happened… to like… kissing with…"

I tried not to gasp as his lips touched the side of my neck, showering it with butterfly kisses before tracing down to my jaw line.

As if on cue, my head turned to face him and naturally, our lips grazed each other.

His lips were wet as he pressed it against mine, opening it softly along the way, before claiming my upper lips in the sweetest kiss I've ever had.

Realizing that there was no way I could will myself to push him away, I uncrossed my arms and let it slide along his burning chest. I traced the muscles along his chest, as if I was counting every curve it made, up to his collar bones, and simply hooked it behind his neck.

Whimper escaped my throat as his tongue slid inside my mouth, teasing my own with its sensual movements. And as I taste his tongue, a low growl sounded from his chest.

Water splashed softly against our bodies, but it didn't reduce the heat that was oozing from his body, melting me to the rock that was currently scraping my back.

But I was too busy to even noticing the pain on my back as Ichigo slid his hands along my arms down to my hip before he cupped my butt cheeks, grasping it with enough force to lift me up against the rock. My legs instantly hooked around his waist as he ground himself to me with a loud groan.

I tore my mouth off of him and threw my head backward as I feel the obvious evidence of his lust pressing against me under the water. My moans echoed on the trees as he bit down my pulse before making his way downward. He lifted me higher on the rock as his mouth placed itself on one of my breast and began kissing it through the wet fabric of the bikini top.

"Ichigo…" I whispered to the air, his orange hair was clutched between my fingers.

I received another growl in response. I felt myself sliding down until I was face to face with him.

He kissed the side of my mouth, "Say that again…" he whispered huskily.

"Ichigo…" I couldn't help but to obey.

He kissed the other side of my mouth, "Again."

"Ichi…"

"GOOOOOOOOOOO…"

Ichigo jerked his head and frowned at me. We both panted hard.

I shook my head in an effort to say that it wasn't me, since my mouth was still on shock-mode and refusing to do anything than tasting his incredible mouth.

We both turned our heads to the dirt path. No one was there, but the voice was definitely coming from that direction.

"I think they're looking for you," I managed to croak.

Ichigo shifted his eyes to me. I could feel his reluctance to leave our position.

"Don't let them call the rescue team just to find you," I grinned at him.

"They could call the National Guard for all I care," he scoffed but releasing his grip on me.

I slid back to the water and slightly felt disappointed at the loss of his touch.

"Maybe we should go back," I suggested but frowned as he floated away from me.

So I climb up and started walking to where my backpack was. But the man kept swimming back and forth without giving any indication he would came out of the water anytime soon.

"Aren't you coming?" I yelled at him as I finished dressing.

"Coming," he lazily swam towards me and climbing up the rock.

"What took you so long?" I frowned at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Well unlike you, missy. I had things to settle with… the other _me_."

"Oh," I said.

Ichigo snorted and fetched his discarded shirt.

"You're gonna walk through the woods dripping wet like that?" I pointed my finger at him.

He shrugged, "Or we can go back to the pond and finish what we started."

"You wish," I kicked his shin but blushed nevertheless.

Ichigo laughed while rubbing his shin, "Oh, I know you wish for it too."

I just glare at the man.

"Um listen…" he said as we walked down the path leading to the beach, "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm paying you a large amount of money, Mr. Kurosaki. You should know better what to do with my plans."

"Oh, yeah. Well… I mean, the dive lodge's closed for tomorrow. Ishida's getting married tomorrow."

"So why did you even ask. It's not like I could just go to _another_ diving lodge," I scoffed.

"What I'm trying to say is…" he said louder ignoring my sarcasm, "If you don't have anything to do for tomorrow… maybe you… uh, wanna go to the wedding with me."

I stopped at my tracks. He walked a few steps before even realizing, then turned around.

"You're asking me to be your… _date_?" I tilted my head.

His face turned into an interesting shade of red, and curiously matched to his hair color.

"Well… not a _date_… just a…," he scratched his head.

I grinned at him, making him gritting his teeth.

"Goddamn it, midget. Do you want to go or not?" he crossed his arms.

I laugh at him and waved at him dismissively, "Yeah, yeah. Sure. As long as you don't charge me extra for it."

"It's a date, then?" I asked him as we about to come out from the woods.

He looked at me before smirking and holding out his hand, "Yeah, it's a date."

---

**A/N: **I decided to reread all the Bleach manga at the last weekend. So it took me a long time to write this chapter. That and the fact that it is the longest chapter so far, along with the difficulties of writing lime. I can't believe how many authors out there who wrote so many great limes and lemons since it is the MOST DIFFICULT things to write. Honestly, can you all give me a piece of your brain?!!! I'm definitely not confident with it (sigh). In case you haven't notice, I'm the kind of person who has a very low self esteem if it comes to my stories. But I'm glad you like it so far. And to know that most of my readers are English-speaking people is just… WOW!!! So… review this chapter, anyone?


	7. Wedding And Invitation

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo's.

**Warning: **This fic is rated M right from the start, so consider yourself warned, ne?

**Chapter 7: **Wedding And Invitation

For someone who claimed not liking to shop very much, I sure did shop a lot. It was just yesterday I went shopping, and this morning, I went again.

No, not out of craving, but out of necessity. And the reason was because Ichigo asked me to be his date on Ishida's wedding.

Sure, I had multiple choices of formal dress back in Tokyo. Being a Kuchiki meant that you have to dress as if you walk out of the fashion magazine every single day. And to be caught in the same dress twice is a disgrace. Therefore, naturally, Kuchikis had a very close relationship with clothing labels and fashion designers. And Byakuya wasn't expecting less from me.

But being away from Byakuya, or any Kuchiki for that matter, made me tasted freedom in fashion. So I decided not to take anything close to the word 'fashion'. Well, you could hardly describe short pants and t-shirts as 'fashion', couldn't you? Besides, I didn't think there's anyone who went on a vacation and knew they were going to be invited to a wedding. No, I didn't think my brother would be prepared for such a thing, either.

I swirl myself in front of the mirror. Not very formal, but I thought it would fit the 'tropical-wedding' idea. It was hard enough to find a proper dress anyway.

It was a knee-length plain lavender dress. The front was only enough to cover my breast which was held together by a series of strings that rode up and tied behind my neck, leaving my back exposed to the rest of the world until just a little bit above my butt.

Too Marilyn Monroe-ish for me. But at least it didn't have enormous flowers printed on it like the rest of dress presented to me by the shop attendant.

After putting some light make-up, I lifted my hair up, held it in place with a few pins only leaving few strands grazing my jaw. My insistent bangs still refused to be tucked away, so I let it be.

The new strapped-stilettos lied limply on the table. Stilettos were not a healthy choice; that I know for sure. Still, I welcome anything that could help me gain a few extra inches, so I had lots of it back home. But again, all I brought here with me was a pair of flat sandals and sneakers. So the stilettos cost me another sum of money.

But the most important question was, why the hell I was trying so hard to look beautiful? Why did I spend so much money to buy unimportant things as a dress and a pair of stilettos when I could easily use the white shirt and black pants I used when I left Tokyo? It was surely formal enough for a wedding.

I sigh while strapping the stilettos to my short legs. I was loosing my mind. Or maybe Rangiku's shopping-crave was contaminating me.

A soft knock snapped my attention back to reality.

"Yes?"

Kwan's head revealed by the slightly opened door, "Ichigo Kurosaki is here for you."

"I'll be right down."

I tried my best not to stumble on the stairs as I rushed down on it.

When I walked out the door, I saw him sitting on a scooter. His back hunched and he was humming something.

He was wearing a simple long-sleeved white shirt which was rolled up until his elbows and a pair of black pants. I've never seen him wearing such formal clothes. But it suited him even better.

"Hi," I greeted him.

He turned his head to me. And when I saw his eyes widened, I knew my money weren't spent in vain. I bit my lip, but a smile managed to escape.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Stop drooling, Ichigo Kurosaki, or your shirt will get stained."

His dreamy expression evaporated as he snorted, "If you would just shut your mouth for a second, you're actually not bad, _Kuchiki_."

I laughed, "Considering that's coming from a sarcastic, rude, not to mention insensitive punk like you, I take that as a compliment."

"Well, it is," he huffed.

He turned abruptly and fumbled with something on his scooter before storming towards me. He held out his hand to my head, and I flinched as I thought he was going to hit me in the head. Surprisingly, his fingers tucked something behind my ear instead.

I blinked several times before trying to roll my eyes to my ear's direction, trying to catch a glimpse of what he tucked behind it. My fingers felt the shape of a flower as it traced my ear.

I was so engrossed on the flower that I was extremely surprise when he landed his lips at the corner of my mouth and whispered, "You look beautiful."

He let his lips lingered a few seconds before finally pulling away. His satisfied grin turning my face into crimson red.

"Shall we?" he nodded at the scooter.

--

"Where the hell have you been!!" a yell welcomed us as we entered the 'wedding hall'.

It's not really a hall, actually. The wedding ceremony was held on a large yard just a few miles away from the dive lodge. I instantly curse myself and my choice of footwear. The heels of the stilettos were definitely gonna sink on the soft surface of the soil.

But I ignored the thought and began admiring the decoration all over the place. Its fence was decorated with colorful flowers and ribbons. Roses; red, white, yellow, pink; Jasmines, Lilies and hundreds more that I did not recognize. All of it were arrange in a neat bouquet or were hung loosely on hedges.

People were started flowing inside the yard. Young, old, men, women, children. Many of them greeted Ichigo as they passed us by.

"Sorry, I had to pick her up or she'd… lost," Ichigo grinned while pointing his thumb at me.

A pink-faced Ishida huffed as he walked through the flower-decorated arch that served as the entrance.

"Kuchiki-san, welcome," the glass-eye bowed a little.

"Ishida-san. Congratulation for your marriage," I said, trying to be polite.

But his face was turning from pink to an actual red as I said it.

"I think it's a little too soon, Kuchiki-san," answered the blushing man.

He then turned his attention to the orange-head standing beside me, "Tell me you didn't forget to bring the ring?"

Ichigo patted his chest pocket, "Have it right here, don't worry."

A huge burden was visibly seen lifted from Ishida's shoulders.

"Hey, relaxed. You're getting married, not being sentenced to death," Ichigo laughed and patted the man on his back, sending him tumbling forward a few steps. I tried not to laugh as Ichigo mumbled "I think," behind his friend's back.

Ichigo then grabbed my hand and pulled me through the arch.

Right then I realized that we were walking, hand in hand. And I blushed. Childish, I know. It's not like I'm a 14 year-old school girl on her first date. But the way he squeezed my hand between his calloused fingers before it entwined with my own, was… thrilling. I was quite surprised when I found out I was squeezing his hand in return.

"Pick your seat anywhere, I don't think anyone's mind," Ichigo stopped and pointed his nose around the area.

Several rows of chairs were neatly lined on the lawn, divided in two, creating a long green aisle. I started to walk closer to a chair when I was being tugged back from our entwined hands.

"Aren't you coming?" I lifted my eyebrow.

"I'm Ishida's best-man," he rolled his eyes.

I shrugged and made another attempt of closing to the chair, but was being tugged back yet again.

"Can I have my hand back?" I stared at his hands. I could feel his grasp was tightening.

"Can you manage without it?" he grinned.

"Why? Do you have a collection of bottled hands on your closet?"

"Nii-san…" a soft voice interrupted.

Both of our heads whipped to the direction of the voice. A beautifully dressed Yuzu waved her hand from under the arch. A tall, bearded man with spiky black hair was walking behind her. His wicked grin evaporated as he walked closer while staring at Ichigo and me, back to Ichigo, then back at me, before his dark eyes landed on our entwined hands. I was slightly taken aback when tears began forming on his eyes.

"My lovely daughter-in-laaaaaaaaaaaaw…." The man flying towards me with his hands flailing, almost in the same manner as Keigo did the other day. Only this time, I did not have to do anything as a large fist landed on the man's jaw before he even a foot away from his spot.

"Are you crazy, old man? You could injure people!! And you called yourself a doctor?" yelled Ichigo. His right hand was balled into a fist while his other hand squeezing mine even tighter.

The black-haired man raised his head from the grass and massaging his bearded jaw.

"But Ichigoo… I just want to give your girlfriend a welcoming hug…" the man whined as he crawled closer to Yuzu and clutching to her skirt tightly.

"A simple handshake is enough!!!" Ichigo made an attempt to kick him but the older man scooted behind the little blonde girl, who was obviously getting irritated by the moment.

I blushed again as I realized that after all the commotion, Ichigo didn't even let go of my hand, and he didn't even bother to corrected the man about the old man referring me as his 'girlfriend'.

"Let's go, Rukia," Ichigo towed me to the other side of the rows.

I tumble with my feet a few steps before finally regaining composure and waved at the little girl. The man was still on the ground, but waving vigorously as he cried more tears.

"Who was that?" I asked Ichigo as we were both on the other side of the lawn. Away from Yuzu and the man, and all other guests for that matter. Then I realized that we were on the edge of the lawn, bordered by sands leading to the beach.

"That's… my father," he sighed and scratched his head.

"He's… interesting," I laughed.

Ichigo snorted, "That's a way to describe him."

"So, an interesting father," I counted with my fingers, "A scowling-orange-punk, a cute little sister. Quite a family you got there. I wonder what your mom looks like," I laughed again.

But my laughed was stopped as I saw Ichigo's face twisted into a weird curve and he looked away.

"My mom… _was_ very beautiful," I could barely hear him whispered.

"Oh, Sorry…"

A few seconds passed before he finally looked back at me, his usual scowl and grin were already on his face.

"But I have another sister, Karin. She's in Tokyo, taking history in Todai."

I just smirked at him, realizing that he brought her up just in attempt to avoid the subject. Awkward silence fell on us as we both shifted uneasily, and his fingers slipped off of mine.

"Oi, Kurosaki!!" Ishida yelled from the distance.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Don't go anywhere," Ichigo said to me before yelling back to his friend, "Be right with you!"

---

The wedding, in overall, was very beautiful. I never thought ice-cold-faced Ishida could blush, but that was exactly what happened the minute his bride walked through the aisle. It was as if he was looking at an angel descended from heaven itself.

Couldn't blame him though. His bride was very beautiful. Her traditional white wedding gown seemed to sparkle against her blonde hair, and the veil hid the most vivid brown eyes I've ever seen. The minute Ishida took his bride's hand; I knew they were meant for each other. The way they looked at each other was something I've never seen. I even almost convinced that they could communicate to each other just by a simple eye contact.

If I were in Tokyo, I would've gagged on my own romantic-thoughts. But hey, this is Karakura Island. Didn't vacation island supposed to reveal the brightest and most romantic side of someone?

I tapped the edge of my champagne glass and sat back.

The wedding reception had begun just before the sunset at the same yard. The rows of white wooden chairs were replaced by tables and much more comfortable chairs. Foods were served by uniformed waiters; champagne was poured as if it was came from a local fountain and people who were just enjoying themselves laughed and danced their asses off.

Another disaster happened, yet again, before the reception began. As I predicted before, my decision to wear stilettos would backfired on me. The soft soil of the lawn sunk one of my heels while I lost my balance. The heel snapped, but luckily before I landed on the ground Ichigo's father managed to grab me and rescuing me from the humiliation of having to wander around in a soiled dress. Unluckily, it also led me to another form of humiliation as the bearded man decided to wail 'My precious daughter-in-law!! You must not let yourself injured because you might be carrying my first grandchild!!' The wail was soon stopped as Ichigo's kick swiftly sending him tumbling away.

Aside to that, Ichigo was acting… different. He was being distant. Through the whole toasts and speeches from both side of the groom and the bride, Ichigo sat beside me. But the whole time I could feel he was avoiding me, and he was a bit too cheerful than his usual self. I tried to ignore the differences because we were on the same table with Ichigo's father and Yuzu. After the first dance began, he left to join his friends. His father - I knew his name was Isshin but he refused to be called anything but 'daddy' – had asked me for a dance a few times, but I refused him using my broken heel as an excuse. So he was off to the dance floor with Yuzu, leaving me at the table alone.

Remedies came in the form of people. First it was Urahara who was dragging his drunken wife to her feet and introduced her as Yoruichi Shihouin, who he claimed as the greatest banker in the whole Cayman but he laughed nervously as the woman began snoring at the table before being dragged away by his husband. Then my very own savior, Zan, came. He introduced me to his beautiful wife, Niccola, who was definitely every man's fantasy with her long legs, tanned skin, perfect breasts, and silky brown hair. Hey, she was the exact personification of what I imagined Ichigo would be. Well, before I knew that Ichigo was actually a man, of course.

I was just taking a break from all the social interaction after the couple left me when someone greeted me.

"Hello," I raised my head to a figure standing in front of me.

It was Ishida's bride. Her name was… Orihime Inoue, no it's Orihime _Ishida_ now.

"Mrs. Ishida," I greeted her.

She blushed before flopping on the chair next to me, her enormous chest bounced.

"I think I should get used to be called that, huh?" she let out a sweet chuckle.

"Congratulation on your marriage… Oh, I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I… just happen to be here, I guess."

The woman extended her hands and wrapped my hand with both her hands.

"I know. You're Kurosaki-kun's date," she smiled.

"No. I just… happen to be there when he need an… escort." I glanced at the orange-head figure across the lawn, laughing his head off with his friends. Oh, how I wanted to shove the glass I was currently holding down to his throat.

A vein popped on my head. Why the hell he asked me to come with him if he wasn't even bother to stay with me for at least a minute. It'll be a lot easier for him to mingle with his friends if he was alone.

"How long have you known Kurosaki-kun?" the question brought my attention back to the woman sitting with me.

"Huh? Um… three days?"

Her eyes widened, "Three days? Wow, Kurosaki-kun sure did move fast."

"On what?"

"Oh, nothing. He never brought a girl to any occasion, you know. You're the first one," she waved her hand dismissively and giggled.

Okay… was I supposed to be proud about it?

"People's been gossiping about you and Ichigo, you know?"

Could someone choked on air? Well, I could. Because that was exactly what happened as she said that.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, no. Nothing bad, really!" she sputtered, maybe due the fact that blood being drained from my face.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun is quite a popular guy. Women worship him due to his… um, physical _appearance_," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and the image of a purple haired women suddenly popped up on my mind, "but he hardly dated."

"After his mother's death, it was tough for him to struggle. His orange hair, and people calling him a 'shinigami' was definitely not a suitable environment for a boy to grew up. So I guess it's really hard for him to get along with other people. Before he moved to this side of the island, I heard he was very violent."

I kept my silence as I didn't know what to say. But the woman seemed to be drowned on her own memories that she was still staring at the suds on the champagne when she continued.

"Only a few people who actually could be called as his friends. His violent manner and his bad reputation had made people avoided him. None of us had ever seen him _dated_ a girl. Well, the only reason why he was willing to went on a date with me was because I insisted, and he couldn't say no," she blushed as her eyes stared back at me. I could see her eyes were glazed in sorrow.

"Are you…" I began. But she definitely knew what I was going to ask her as she hurriedly waved her hands while shaking her head.

"Oh, no! No! No! I love Uryuu. I gave up on Kurosaki-kun the minute I realize that there is no way he would let me in to his heart," she turned her head and smiled at me, "He never let anyone touched his heart. Not even his father or his sisters."

"Gossiping, ladies?" A blushed Ishida appeared on his wife's side, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Uryuu! We were just talking about…" she stopped when she saw Ichigo standing on her husband's right, "… recipes!!! Ne, Kuchiki-san?!" She almost squeaked my name. I was taken aback and not answering for a moment, but after receiving a glare from the Ishida woman, I laughed nervously and agreeing on her statement.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Ishida?" the glass-eyed man stretched his hand to his woman as a soft music began.

The woman turned to face me, "It was nice to finally meet you, Kuchiki-san."

"Ah, the pleasure's all mine, Ishida-san."

Her soft hands was then pressing softly against mine, "Please, call me Orihime."

"In that case, you should call me Rukia, Orihime-san," I smiled at her.

Orihime then turned her attention back at her husband, "I would love to, Mr. Ishida."

And the blushing couple was off to the dance floor, leaving me alone with the scowling Ichigo. Not a very prospective trade.

The man sat down on the chair previously occupied by Orihime and his legs was soon propped on the table. _Bad habbit_, I snorted at the feet.

"Are okay with that?" the man said after we ignored each other for a moment.

"With what?"

"That," he pointed at the champagne glass I was twirling on the table.

"I'm okay," I muttered.

"So you're immune to champagne? It's _still_ alcoholic, you know."

I snorted, "Thank you for telling me, Einstein. I invented this method because I had to attend business parties," I lifted the glass so it was on the same level as my eyes, "I took a full glass, toss half of its content, and carrying it with me all night. The glass is half full so no one would bother fetching me another one, but it was also half empty so no one would get suspicious."

"Smart kid."

"Stop calling me a kid!" I hissed at him. But the man just snickered at me.

"How old are you anyway, calling me a kid," I huffed.

"I'm 23."

"A-HA!!" I pointed my finger at his nose in a victorious manner, "I'm 24! And you dare calling me a _kid_?"

He swatted away my finger.

"I thought a woman would never reveal their true age," he snorted, "Then I guess you're not a woman yet, _kid_."

Veins popping on my forehead as I clenched my fists.

"Hey, where're you going?" he sat up as I stormed off across the dance floor, completely ignoring the fact that I was bare-feet.

"Away from you, obviously," I answered without stopping.

I almost stumbled to the ground as he violently turned me around.

"What…" I started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Shut up, and just dance," he whispered against my ears.

I was disappointed at my body as it once again reacted against my will and shuddered to his warm breath. Silent curses escaped my lips as I willingly pressed my body against his warm one, and rested my forehead at his chest. I could feel his heartbeat soothed my anger as we sway with the soft music.

I shivered. I doubt it was because of the cold breeze, and more certain the shiver was caused by Ichigo's fingers tracing along my exposed back. Another set of curses formed on my head as a low moan escaped my lips. I could feel his lips curved into a smile as he buried his nose in my hair just above the flower he previously tucked. When his fingers drawing circles on my back, I had to bit my lip to prevent another moan.

"I never think of you as a pretty good dancer, Ichigo Kurosaki," I said hastily as he lowered his lips to my neck.

He pulled his lips away from my neck and rested his chin on top of my head. No matter how sorry I was for losing the warmth of his breath, I was glad I said that. The last thing I wanted was moaning loudly in the middle of a dance floor on someone else's wedding.

"You can say that again when I step on your foot," he laughed.

"When was the last time you dance?"

"That would be… almost a year ago. At Zan's wedding, with Yuzu."

I pulled my head away from his chest and stared at his brown eyes.

"He just got married last year?" I glanced at the couple sitting on the chairs a few feet away from the dance floor, "I thought they were…"

That was when I saw Zan and his wife were staring at the both of us. And not only that, familiar faces were all staring at me and Ichigo, all with snickers on their faces, including the newly-weds who were dancing next to us.

"Ichigo, they're staring at us…" I whispered to his chest.

"Just ignore them. They like to stick their noses to everybody's business," he tightened his grip on my hips.

"But Ichigo…" I wiggled trying to free myself from his warm embrace.

"Hey," Ichigo's liquid golden eyes were staring down on me, "I said just ignore them, okay?"

I was engulfed on his stare before finally sighing and pressing my forehead back to his solid chest.

"So when was your last dance?" this time he asked me.

"Um let's see… About a month ago at the firm's party, with…" I stopped as I remembered who I was dancing with at the party.

"With?"

"…Renji…"

I brace myself to face another question similar to what he asked me when we were on the boat. So, naturally, I was a bit surprise when he said nothing.

The band finished the song, and everyone separated themselves from their dancing partner. I, too, reluctantly letting Ichigo go.

"I'm gonna grab a beer. Do you want anything from the bar?" he grinned at me.

I ignore his question and heading for my table. As I sat on my chair, I just realized that the senior Kurosaki and Yuzu weren't there. I looked around before spotting them sitting a few tables away from Zan. They were looking back at me before simultaneously giving me a two thumbs-up while sporting a mischievous grin.

"Ignore them," Ichigo blocked my sight and turning my head to the other way using his hand.

"Here," he slid a glass filled with an orange liquid.

If it was just an ordinary wedding, in an ordinary island, with an ordinary man in front of me, I would instantly assume that the glass contained orange juice. But considering my previous… _experience_, I couldn't resist the urge to observe the suspicious liquid by twisting it on the table before sniffing it.

"Jeez, Rukia. It's not poisoned!" he slammed his beer bottle to the table.

"Well, that's what you said the last time!" I send him a look that hopefully could be describe as a I'm-not-trusting-you-on-drinks-anymore look.

"Well last time I didn't know you're weak on alcohol. Besides, I don't wanna have to carry your sorry ass on a two-hour walk ever again!"

The unavoidable topic was finally came to my doorsteps to haunt me.

I blushed before asking, "What…exactly _happened_ that night?"

Ichigo stared at me before he grabbed his beer and chugged it down.

"You were drunk."

I rolled my eyes. Duh.

"Urahara said he can't have you on his house since the rooms were filled."

It matched what Urahara said.

"So I had to carry you on my back on a two-hour walk back."

Oh, so _that's_ where the sore came from? Wait until Rangiku hear this. I got a sore on my thighs after literally riding a man's back for two hours. Hang on, why would I wanna say anything to Rangiku? She would never let me to forget about it for at least two years.

Wait, why didn't he called a cab? If Zan was his friend, wouldn't he more than willing to help him out? If he did, maybe Zan would've taken me back straight to the villa. But I keep my silence.

"So I take you back to my place," he sipped on his beer and peeked behind his lashes, "I was going to leave you there and crashing at Chad's or Keigo's. But…"

"But…?" I echoed.

"But then you started kissing me," his grin was hidden behind the beer bottle.

Oh my god.

"And you didn't walk away because…?" I frowned at him.

"Hey, I'm a perfectly healthy and normal guy, okay? Sometimes I, too, don't know how to handle lust when temptation is served in front of me on a silver platter," he crossed his arms on front of his chest before continuing, "Besides, as I told you before, I like kissing you."

Our faces flushed at his last words. I had to let a few large gulp of the – I forgot that it was suspicious – orange juice before I could finally croaked.

"Then why did you stop?"

He set down his bottle.

"I couldn't possibly had sex with a woman who was calling another man's name now could I?"

I felt my eyes widened while he was calmly staring back at me. Somehow his blazing amber eyes looked – dare I say – disappointed?

"…Renji…?"

I saw his shoulders stiffened and his jaws clenched when I said the name.

"If there is another, then I would have to start calling you a whore," his voice was so low that it could consider as a growl.

"Don't let me stop you then," I growled back at him and standing up as fast as I can.

I felt my face heated. It's amazing how Ichigo could turn my anger on and off just by a single sentence.

But before I could say or did anything else, his hand was grasping my wrist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Please, don't go…"

His desperate voice was more than I could handle, so I allow myself sat back down on the chair. On and off, just like that. This island was making me loose my sanity. No, this _man_ was making me loose my sanity.

We stayed silent with connected hands for a moment. Ichigo was massaging my wrist, sending tingles of electricity up through my arm.

"Renji… was…," I looked up to found Ichigo's eyes were once again staring at me, drowning me in those warm pools of honey.

"We were both raised in the same orphanage. We promised that we will always be there for each other," I paused. But Ichigo's fingers who were still massaging my wrist encouraged me to continue, "I was the first to betray the promise. I was adopted by the Kuchiki. I left him on the orphanage."

"After that he worked hard, graduated with excellent grades, awarded by scholarships. His goal is to surpass my brother, or at least to be recognized as an equal," I smiled at the memory, "And he did. My brother offered him a job even before he finished his law school. And we began to date, secretly. At first I thought it was because he wasn't ready to face my brother and ask for his blessings for both of us. But now I know better. What he was after wasn't me, what he fought for wasn't me, what he struggled for wasn't me. He is intoxicated by power. I knew he was engaged with the daughter of a firm owner the day after he told me that we're… finished."

A familiar throb in my heart began as once again it reminded me that what happened in Tokyo was really happened, and not just a bad dream. But the funny thing was, tears that I was expecting was nowhere to found. Maybe I shed more than I could produce in a lifetime. Or maybe it was never on my trait to cry in the presence of someone else, let alone in a public place.

Calloused fingers traced my jaw before it settled on my chin and gently tugged it until I was staring at his heated amber orbs.

"A man who don't know how to love you back is not worthy enough for you to give your heart to,"

He said as his thumbs tracing my cheek.

I snorted and made an attempt to laugh, but choked as tears running down my cheeks like waterfalls. Ichigo softly pulled me to him, so I was sitting on his lap, before I leaned down on his shoulder and cried my heart out.

It was the first time I cried on someone's shoulder. Even _I_ had my boundaries with Rangiku.

So why was I could easily pouring my heart out to a man I barely know? Why did I feel so comfortable when he was around me? Why did I, Rukia Kuchiki, allowed him to see me on my lowest point? And in a public place, no less.

I certainly did not have any answer to that.

All I know, I felt a lot less burdened as my tears slowly turned into a muffled sobs. When I lifted my head from his shoulder I saw his white shirt was stained with my tears, but as I turned my head, I saw him smiling at me, wiping the remaining tears on my cheeks with his thumb.

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

Still fighting with sobs, I could only manage to nod and offered a weak smile at him.

He lowered his head and kissed the edge of my mouth.

"I could really kiss you right now," he whispered against my lips.

I chuckled and wound my arms over his shoulders, "So why don't you?"

"Because… everyone is staring at us…"

I snapped my head to the direction of the dance floor and saw that everyone was already stopped moving and was staring at us. Some with confused looks, some with disgust, some with snickers and grins, and one with more wailing and more tears.

I yelped and stood up from his lap. I laughed nervously as I returned to my seat. One by one people began to move again. I couldn't imagine how red my face was as I pressed my palms to my cheeks.

"Let's go," Ichigo said as he stretched his hand in front of my face. His scowl was still there, but somehow his expression was more… softened.

I took his hand and pulled myself up.

---

My head banged against the hard wall as I threw my head back and whimpered. My fingers shot up and instantly tangled itself to the orange locks as it descended even lower on my throat.

"Ichigo…" I moaned.

He answered in growl and bit my shoulder blade.

"Ichigo!" I gripped his hair tighter and forced him to look me in the eye.

"What?" he frowned in annoyance.

"Not here…"

The man stood back up and looked at his surrounding. We were on the Kuchiki Villa's porch. And even though the street was far enough and the light on the porch was dim enough, people could still see us easily.

"You weren't complaining before," he snickered and pinned me back to the wall.

It was true enough. After we left the reception, Ichigo drove me back to the villa. And a simple goodnight-kiss soon turned into a heated, passionate kiss… es.

"Well, you wouldn't wanna have to strip naked on a porch, would you?" I traced the lines of his chest. I could feel him shuddered under my touch, and it's my turn to snicker.

"Depends on who I was stripping naked with…" he smiled and rested his lips on my forehead.

"Do you want to… come up?" I whispered to his chin and stared at him. Hunger was dominating  
his brown eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?" was all he said before bending down and claimed my lips in a wet kiss.

It took us another round of tongue-tangle before I finally managed to shove him away from me. He grunted, but followed me in.

_What the hell are you doing? _My logic screamed at me as my feet worked its way to my room on the second floor.

Crying in a public place on a man's shoulder? Taking a man to my room with an obvious purpose of having sex?

Did I intentionally use Ichigo as a tool to fill the hole in my heart? A bed warmer?

Just what exactly I expected from this… _adventure_ of mine?

Orihime had clearly told me that he wasn't the type of man who wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to women. Yet, he introduced me to his friends, his family. He was actually being nice to me. And me? I used him for my own benefit.

The sound of the door being slammed behind me yanked me back to reality, and I trembled as I tried to decide what to do.

_Stop, Rukia. You've got to stop this right now! This isn't you! This isn't right!_ My brain screamed.

_What you gotta loose, Rukia? Have some fun, you deserve it. If things turned out not as you expected, you could always run away to Tokyo. It's not like you're gonna come here again… Besides, what do you think will happen after all those lustful kisses at the waterfall?_ That was obviously my body.

But before I got the chance to decide, Ichigo's hands wrapped my body, molding my back against his fiery chest.

I could feel his breath tickled the back of my neck before his soft lips rested on it. I sigh as my whole body shuddered and my legs started to buckle.

He bit down my pulse point, earning a sigh from me as I reluctantly obey when he turned my body around.

Ichigo tangled his lips with mine before slipping his tongue with more want than before.

"Ichigo…" I croaked when we both pulled away, gasping for air.

His brief grunt was all I receive as an answer when he bent his head down to bit the soft skin under my ear.

"No, Ichigo… Stop…," I attempted to push him away, but all I did was resting both my hands on his shoulders.

I swoon from pleasure as he ran his tongue along the side of my neck while his right hand cupped my breast and began kneading it softly.

But I bit my tongue and pushed his shoulders harder. He stumbled a few steps back and glared at me. His eyes were filled with unsatisfied lust and confusion.

"What the hell…?" he began, but I held out my hands with my palms facing him.

"We need to stop, Ichigo," I panted.

"Why?"

"This… isn't right. This isn't me. I wasn't thinking clearly. I…" I ruffled my hair.

My body throbbed with anticipation from what was happening before. It throbbed longing for a man's touch. But this isn't right! No, my conscience would never forgive myself for doing this.

His warmth encompassed me again as he walked back at me.

"Is that what you really want?" he whispered softly as his hands cupped both my cheeks and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Yes…" I whispered back.

But I doubt he believe what I said. Hell, I didn't believe me myself. My voice was trembling and husky. I could say something sensual and it still couldn't compare to my seductive tone when I said that.

Through our lightly connected lips, I could feel his lips arched into a smile.

"Then you want me to stop?" he blew his warm breath to my left eyelid before kissing it lightly.

"Yes…"

"I'll stop then," he kissed the left side of my mouth.

"Okay…"

"Good night, Rukia…" he smirked before nipping at my lower lip.

I couldn't help but pouting.

"You could at least meant what you said instead of just saying it but doing the exact opposite."

He chuckled.

"I would if you meant what you said."

"I mean it, Ichigo," I sighed.

"Then… you wouldn't like it if I do this?" he asked huskily then nipping at my upper lip.

"No…" I moaned as he let it go.

"Or this…"

He lowered his lips and claimed my mouth in another gentle kiss, before passion finally building up. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, roughly ordering my tongue to dance along with its rhythm.

Oh, god. Why did his kiss have to be this _good_? Even my damn logic was enjoying it now.

I didn't realize Ichigo's hands went for the string bow behind my neck until I felt my dress slipping off my body, exposing everything except for what hid behind my panties.

He growled while pulling my body closer to him. His erection pressed on to my lower stomach as our body collided, causing me to gasp.

"Tell me you don't want that, and I'll stop," his breath came out in pants, fanning my lips as we broke out of yet another mind-blowing kiss.

"Don't…" I breathed to his mouth, "…stop, Ichigo…"

I brought my lips up for another kiss when he suddenly bent down and sweep me off of my feet and carried me to the white-sheeted bed.

He laid me down gently before standing back up. His amber eyes scanned my whole body from the top of my hair until the tip of my toe, turning me into a puddle of melting jell-O under his nose. It was as if he was trying to sketch every curve of my body into his brain. I blushed as his exam over my body took a little longer than I expected and brought my hands to cover whatever it could of my exposed body.

But a hand grasped my wrist, stopping me. As I looked up, I was met by a pair of blazing brown eyes.

"Don't…" he whispered then smirked, "I was just… enjoying the view."

He, then, maneuvered himself over my body until my head was trapped between his elbows and my hips between his knees.

"Did you enjoy the view,_ Kurosaki_?" I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek.

"I did, I could practically felt it on… my tongue."

His long fingers traveled across my lips before his lips followed, nipping at my lower lip before running his tongue along it. My own fingers left his cheek, down to his collar before tangled on his top button.

He tilted his head and thrusting his tongue inside my mouth, I undo his top button.

He swirled his tongue around my own before sucking it lightly, I undo his second button.

His right hand left its position from the side of my head and drawing a path down my left arm, I undo his third button.

His calloused fingers slithered along my ribcage until it rested on my left breast, I moaned and undo his fourth button.

He began kneading as his thumb tweaked my already-hardened nipple, I released a harsh breath into his mouth and ripping the rest of his button.

"Impatient aren't we?" the man smirked to my lips.

But I wasn't even listening as I reached for his broad back under his shirt, feeling the sensational electricity sparkled from his hot skin to my palms. I yanked his body down to meet my exposed one. Even though air was pushed out of my lungs from his weight, I was enjoying the feeling of my nipples pressing against the rough skin of his chest.

His hand left my breast to roam my stomach, down to the hem of my panties. He gave out a loud grunt as his hand pulled the back of my knee, effectively spreading my legs wide, and then shoved his hips into my throbbing center.

My body ached with uncontained lust and desire, wanting more of him. With ragged breath, I lowered my hands to his pants and began unbuckled it before fumbling with its button. I practically ripped the zipper in order to feel more of him. But again, his hand stopped me.

"Not yet," he whispered huskily before biting my neck, trailing a path down to my chest.

My breath hiked as he claimed one of my nipples with his lips; sucking, twirling, biting it. I squirmed beneath him and made another attempt for his pants. But he was definitely stronger than me as he brought my hands above my head and pinned it there using only his left hand. He smirked at me before dipping for the other nipple he ignored before.

"Ichigo…" his name escaped my lips as a prayer. A prayer hoping that what I felt right now wasn't just a dream. A prayer hoping that if it was just a dream, it would last longer. A _lot_ longer.

I thought I heard him sighed as his tongue and mouth continue biting, licking, kissing its way southward. I couldn't see him anymore as I pressed my head to the pillow and shutting my eyes closed. A soft yell was released from my throat as he kissed my dripping core through the thin fabric of my panties, which I knew was already soaking wet.

When I was just wishing for the panties to just simply evaporate into the air, I felt that I was suddenly completely exposed as his hot breath fanned my womanhood without being hindered by anything. I raised my head from the pillow only to shove it back as I felt his mouth creating wonders between my legs. Moans were inevitable when Ichigo's tongue invaded my most sacred sanctuary.

His hand left its post from above my head and joined his mouth in an obvious effort to drive me crazy. I couldn't do anything else but clinging to his hair as I felt his fingers penetrated me while his skillful tongue twirled around my hardened nub. When his fingers moved in and out of me with a furious speed, his lips clamped around my nub and sucking it hard.

I yelled to the air as my climax hit me at full speed. My body arched on the bed and I was certain I pulled a few strands of hair out of his skull as I gripped it hard, trying desperately to ride out of my climax. I barely felt anything else as my back touched the silky sheet again. My lungs were working hard to pump the air in and out of it, blood rushing on my ears, and my heart drummed faster than it ever was, nearly breaking out of my ribcage.

"I hope you're still awake," a hoarse voice pulled me out of my after-sex trance, "Because I am nowhere near finish."

I opened my eyes just in time to see Ichigo kneeling below me, removing his white shirt from his muscular torso. With movements compared to a professional stripper, he began lowering his pants along with his boxer releasing what was hidden beneath it all along.

From what I saw during our snorkel session and from what I felt first handedly, I knew he was not small. But seeing it with my own eyes – unhindered by anything, not even a single strand of fabric – I _knew_ for sure, he was not small. Oh, no. Not even close.

Another cocky smirk decorated his beautiful face after he tossed the remains of his clothes to – god-knows where. How could I even paying attention to those annoying clothes if I had my own sex-god kneeling before me with all his glory? Well he definitely one if only by seeing him could make my body tingled and warmed once more. Even the exhaust feeling from the previous climax I had was soon replaced by want, even more than before.

"See anything you like, _Kuchiki_?" he grinned at me, his scowling eyebrows rose.

"Shut up and just fuck me, Ichigo," I growled at him.

He snorted at my blunt statement but acquiesce to it nonetheless. He placed his left palms just below my right arm while positioning himself in front of my wide-opened core. I bit my lip as he guided himself into my opening.

I was ready to take him fully, but he decided to do the opposite. He swirled the tip of his erection on my opening.

His eyes were shut as he pushed himself into me with a soft grunt. My head shot back while my eyes rolled to the back of my skull as I felt him filling me from the inside. Overwhelmed by the wonderful sensation, I let out a loud groan and wrapping my hands around his shoulders.

I bit my lip in an attempt to douse the moans that were threatening to escape my throat. I was never the moaning-type during coitus. And definitely not wanting to start to become one. God know I moaned more than enough this night alone to last a lifetime. But it proved to be futile as he sped up his pace as I found myself moaning on each thrust.

"Ichigo…" I desperately called his name when pleasure invaded all my senses.

"That's right…" he breathed to my ear, "Call my name, and no one else…"

"Ichigo…"

"No one else, Rukia…"

He increased his speed.

"Ichigo…"

"I'll make you say my name… Only my name…"

"ICHIGO…" I let out a hoarse yell as climax once again took over me, bigger than before. My eyesight turned white and all my senses become numb except for the intense feeling of him inside of me, trembling. I could faintly hear Ichigo's harsh groan as he finally reached his own release. His body was pressed hard against my own. The feeling of his throbbing member inside of me and the hot liquid spurting into me triggered another unsuspected reaction from my body. My legs clamped around his hips as the overwhelming sensation of the third climax hit me. I buried my teeth to what ever it was in front of my mouth to prevent myself from screaming louder. I was drawing blood, that I knew for sure since the metallic flavor running into my mouth. But Ichigo wasn't complaining.

His weight rested completely on me as we both came down from our release. But I couldn't do anything about it as I was too exhausted to even say anything. Only when our breath turned to almost normal, I remove my teeth from what I had bitten. A set of bite mark was donned over his broad shoulder, slightly dripping fresh blood.

A loud grunt rumbled from Ichigo's chest as he raised himself and rolled his sweat-covered body to my right. He pulled me closer to him and I contently snuggled myself to his chest.

He kissed the top of my head, whispering my name over and over again as if chanting a mantra. But to my ears it was the sweetest lullaby that accompanied me to sleep.

---

**A/N: **Gosh! My first attempt on lemons!!! But I would appreciate if you tell me what you think about it. A lot of ideas popped in my head. But this is the best I can do for now. Sorry for the grammar, spelling or word choice, I'm still working on that. My vocabulary is kinda… yeah, limited is the right word. And yes, I am my own lazy editor. Hahahaha. Big big big LOVE for all the reviewers!! You guys definitely the reason I kept on writing! So keep on reviewing!!!


	8. A thing or Two About Our Past

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to do this on every chapter? Can't I just like, put this on the first chapter and it goes for the rest of the story? Cause I really don't own Bleach. I swear!!

**Chapter 8: A thing or Two About Our Past**

I Squirmed as I felt something tickled my cheek. Ah, why did morning had to come this fast when you needed rest? My body felt heavy, my legs were numb, and my eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton, each.

Wait, if it's morning already, then that mean I missed my daily run. Oh well, I could make it up with a long run before sleep tonight. I guess I still had a few minutes to sleep before work then. But my brain had already started to shift on its gear and rolling.

Two contract drafts were due for this week, I need to contact Momo for the details on the Trans-Continent project. Oh, and Mr. Ogasawara wanted to review his old contract. Mr. Ukitake wanted me to help out on his new project account. And don't forget the two piles of jury profiles that I had to study. Not to mention the research on the Yokohama case…

I need more secretaries for all these, and the one I had now was… argh, even turtle could type faster than she was. I miss my old secretary back, at least she could…

The tickle broke my train of thoughts. I frowned and attempting to swat it away, but my arms were limp. I groaned as I turned to my right. The tickle stopped, but my face was then met with something rough but smooth at the same time. Its warmth, its fresh scent removed my frown and had naturally made me wrapped my arms around it and snuggled my face even deeper. Comfort, joy and calm enveloped me in a way that I had never experienced in such a long time. So I moaned the only name I knew could made me feel that way…

"Chappy…"

But Chappy went stiff as I called his name.

"Who's Chappy?" he said in a deep throaty voice.

Wait. Chappy was definitely a male, but his voice wasn't deep or throaty, so… who…?

I opened my eyes carefully and gasped as a pair of molten amber stared at me intensely, I could almost felt it burnt a hole through my head. His fingers were hanging, barely touching my cheek.

The memory of what happened last night replayed on my brain and I could feel heat began crawling to my cheeks.

"I ask you, who's Chappy?" he repeated, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Huh?" I was distracted by his lips which were a few inches away from mine.

"I said… who the fuck is this Chappy guy, midget," he growled.

The mix of his warmth, his rough skin and his smell worked its way to my brain as his foul words and the damned nickname didn't affect me in the slightest. Instead, I placed my palm on his cheek and kissed the closest part of his face; his chin.

"Good morning to you too," I whispered, "Ichigo…"

I breathed his name, knowing exactly what it would cause. As I expected, he rested his forehead on mine and groaned softly.

"Ichigo…" I repeated with smile on my face.

It seemed that he already forgot what he was asking me as he buried his face on the crook of my neck and sighed.

My eyes fluttered closed as I felt his fingers sneaked into my waist, before it entwined with mine under the bed sheet.

"You're avoiding the subject, Rukia…" his breath tickled my ears as he whispered.

See, I've never been the sassy, seductive woman all my life. All my previous relationships were always… serious. The closest thing to romantic phrase I ever said when I woke up beside a man was 'I had an 8 o'clock meeting this morning. Are we still on for the lunch?'

And when I was with Renji, every morning was always filled fumbling and tumbling to the bathroom, accompanied by the constant banging on the door by anyone who weren't fast enough.

But being with Ichigo I felt… different. His mere presence beside me when I woke up had made me feel… woman.

Huh. How weird was _that_? I was sure I was born as one, and had also lived my life as one. But being raised in an orphanage taught me to how to hide my feminine side and portrayed myself as the tough-orphan kid along with Renji and the other kids. Being a Kuchiki didn't help either. While the social life of a Kuchiki demanded me to be the gracious, flawless Greek-goddess marble statue, it also demanded me to be a fighter. With no one to comfort me when I was down or to pat my back when I need encouragement, I learned how to shield myself from all the unnecessary emotions and worked my ass off to meet the criteria demanded from a worthy Kuchiki.

Never, and I mean never, in any way I felt so… fluffy like this. I was right when I said this man was driving me insane.

Aw hell, I went this far anyway.

"Why? Jealous?" I couldn't help but purring to his ear.

He nibbled at my ear before answering, "I thought I made myself clear when I said I will make you say only my name…"

I had to bit my lip to prevent myself from moaning when he bit down the juncture between my neck and my shoulder. Not long after, his face was paralleled with mine once again.

"Or should I… remind you again?" he grinned at me.

"That would be… nice," I pulled his face down.

Our lips were about to collide when he suddenly jerked his head back, leaving me gaping like a fish as my mouth froze on an awkward position.

"Ah," he frowned at me then glanced at the clock before his eyes landed on mine again, "You and I have a schedule today."

"We do?" I frowned back at him, partially because of the cancelled kiss, and partially because of what he said.

"Yeah. I have something to show you," he pecked me on the lips before jumping off the bed.

He gathered his clothes in a record time. And by the time he walked back to the bed, his shirt was the only one that wasn't buttoned. Not that I mind though, his chest and abs were a welcomed view for me.

But for some strange reason, I pulled the sheet up to my nose when he sat beside me and placed his two large hands on either side of my head on the pillow.

"Now, who's Chappy?" his frown deepened.

I chuckled at his persistence.

"Chappy…" I smiled under the sheet, "the rabbit is my giant stuffed plushy."

"Plushy? What…?" he sighed, "Do I even wanna know?"

"Well you should. He's the softest, kindest, cutest bunny ever!" I tried to contain my excitement but failed miserably.

"Oookaaay…" Ichigo retracted his head a few inches away from me.

"Chappy always sat on a chair next to my drawer, but he had to be put away on the closet when Ren…" I didn't get to finish since Ichigo slammed his lips into mine, kiss the living daylight out of me.

When he pulled back, we both struggled to get oxygen into our lungs.

"Chappy is one too many male for me to tolerate," he smirked; causing my heart to flutter and I mentally kicked myself when I couldn't seem to provide a decent answer.

"Be at the lodge in one hour," he said again before kissing the tip of my nose before he casually walked to the balcony. I frowned.

"Ichigo, what are…" I said before gasping as I saw his body falling off the balcony. His flapping shirt was the last thing I saw of him.

"Ichigo!!" I yelled and sprang off the bed. The sheets were dragged behind me as I used it to provide a decent cover of my naked body.

I tripped twice before finally reached the railings of the balcony. As I supported myself to the railings and looked down, I almost certain to see Ichigo's body lying still on the sandy floor below. But then I saw him standing down there, standing on his two long legs, hands on the hip, and grinning at me.

"You scare the hell out of me!" I yelled at him while grabbing the closest thing and threw it at him in full force.

Sadly, the thing landed one meter away from its intended target and the said target just laughing as he ran to the side of the building, to fetch his scooter, no doubt.

The moment he was lost from my eyesight, I walked back to the room and blushed at the sight.

My clothes were scattered across the room. But hey, look on the bright side. At least the night lamps were deprived from having _anything _on it.

I carefully gathered the clothes and put it away, not even bother folding it like I usually did, and walked to the bathroom for a much needed bath.

As the cold water hit my body, I couldn't help but thinking about what had happened.

I just had sex with someone I knew for only three days, and not to mention that we didn't get along too well in those past three days. Was I really that desperate?

But if I was that desperate, whether it was from wanting to be touched by a man or simply trying to get over Renji, why was my heart fluttered in excitement just by thinking that I was going to meet Ichigo again in an hour?

My movements stopped when I realized something. I hadn't thought about Renji at all since… well, the last time was when I was having my crying fit at the party. And when I was – nearly – said his name, I was just saying it, and not thinking about it. Now was the first time I really thought about him.

"Renji," I whispered to the bathroom walls, as if tasting the name on my lips.

Usually when I said his name, the painful feeling on my stomach stirred almost to a point where sometimes I thought I was gonna throw up. But now…

"Renji…" I repeated the name, but still, _nothing_.

Did I finally got over Renji? _That_ fast?

I thought I would mourn for at least another month before I got over him.

It's not like I enjoy being all gloomy and depressed, but wasn't _that_ what a woman should act when the love of her life left her? I mean, just look at Rangiku. She had loved Ichimaru less than a year and still she mourned for a few months. While me, I had known and loved Renji for as long as I could remember.

Did that meant I didn't love him as much as I thought?

"_A new love is all you need to get over your past love,"_ the words rang in my ears.

It was Rangiku who said that, when she tried to explain her adventurous life at the bars.

My hands which were wrapping my body in a towel stopped when I ponder upon the possibility.

But I snorted at the thought. Me, in love with Ichigo? What a joke.

I jus met him, for god sake.

There's got to be a more plausible explanation to this. Not _love_. No, d_efinitely _not love.

I didn't need anymore problems to my life. And being in love to a complete stranger is absolutely one of them.

---

"You look happy today," Zan asked as he peeked from the rear mirror.

"I am not," I lied, though I was sure that my smile was a dead giveaway.

"Ichigo wasn't home last night."

"Hm. I'm sure he had something else to do," I started to blush and suddenly the side of the road interested me more.

"And when I came home last night I saw one of his scooter parked on the Kuchiki Villa."

He chuckled when I didn't answer.

"Ichigo's a good kid," he then said.

"And you're telling me this because…" I trailed off trying to determine why he said it. Guilt started rising in the pit on my stomach.

But the man shrugged and refused to say anything else.

"How long have you known him?" I asked again, trying to lessen the guilty feeling by changing the subject.

"Let's see. I knew him since he was… 15. So that means I've known him for 8 years."

"Wow. That's… a while," I laughed with him.

"Here we go. Pick you up after or… Ichigo will drive you home?" he looked back from his seat and grinned at me as the car stopped in front of the lodge.

"I…'m not sure," the blush came back, "I'll have to ask him."

"Yeah, you do that," Zan laughed.

Yuzu waved at me from behind the counter of the café as I walked to the lodge, but Mizuiro was the only one welcomed me when I stepped in.

"Ichigo's at the dock, making preparations," he said pointing his thumb to the direction of the dock.

So I nodded at the little man, before heading outside.

There, instead of finding the 'Shinigami', I found a rather large boat floating on the water. Maybe boat wasn't the correct term describing it. I think it was best to call it a yacht.

A 25 feet single-masted white yacht. The name 'Masaki' was engraved on the side with in an artful writings.

"Like it?" asked Ichigo who was suddenly appeared on my side.

"Yeah. I mean… it's beautiful," I walked closer to it and ran my fingers on its surface.

I knew Byakuya had one of those luxurious cruising yacht, but this was the first time I actually saw a yacht with my own eyes, let alone touching it.

"I found her almost sinking on her previous owner's dock. It took me 2 years to make her like what she is now," his words were laced with pride and satisfaction.

"Men and their toys," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well try rebuilding your own yacht and see how much pain it could cause you," he muttered while climbing to the yacht before offering his hands to help me.

"Try being a woman and feel the monthly pain called period," I muttered back, slapping his hand away and climbed to the yacht.

"You're having one?"

"No."

"Oh, I guess being bitchy is just your daily manner, huh?" he spat at me. Less than a second later he was doubling over, clutching his stomach after I elbowed his gut.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I smiled sweetly at him. The man just glared at me, red-faced.

"Just… go and… do whatever it is you need to do to get this over with," I shoo-ed him with my hands, trying to sound bored.

Still glaring at me, Ichigo walked back and began undoing the complicated strings which held the large mast together. I watched him in amusement. His skillful hands were tugging and twisting various knots and bars before the mast slowly started to rise. When he got back to behind the wheels, the yacht started to moved along the wind.

I found a nice spot at the prow next to the cooler box, and helping myself on a cold bottle of water, remembering the first lesson Ichigo gave on open-sea activities, hydrate well. The sight of Ichigo on a sleeve-less shirt and a short, standing behind the wheel, provoked a smile on my face.

---

"Oi, aren't you tired?" Ichigo yelled out to me.

He was sitting on the yacht; his upper body leaned back to the low railings. His short-sleeved upper wetsuit was pulled down to his waist, exposing his now-dried torso.

"Shut up and let me have my moment of peace," I said to him.

Feeling the warm water under me, I closed my eyes and letting my body floats on the water.

After we reached the diving spot, one hour after we left, Ichigo began tutoring me on scuba diving. How to breathe using the mouthpiece attached to the tanks, the rules while we're under; what could and could not do (he repeated this one three times), and the signs once again.

The scuba session itself went quite smoothly. Okay, maybe not smooth enough, but you really couldn't blame someone for getting too excited over a bunch of colorful fishes, right? Besides, I swear the one that I followed around the reef could be a perfect baby Chappy with the help of a pair of cute little ears.

After a few hours (I lost track of time being under the water), Ichigo dragged me back to the yacht. The sun was already up in the sky, but guess what? I didn't even care. I'm enjoying myself too much. I am protected due to the sunblock and the short-sleeved, short-legged wet suit Ichigo gave me. But I had to smack him on the head when he told me he had to look on the kids supply just to find the perfect size.

After a decent lunch, courtesy of Bostaf Café, we had a little… ahem, made-out session. And I had to restrain myself from drooling when he pulled his upper wetsuit down, so I jumped back to the water. I knew what would happened if I stayed, and the water was just too good to be ignored.

I never knew I would enjoy being in the open water like this. A lot of strange things changed in me in this vacation, and I wasn't really sure whether or not it was a good thing.

"Get out of the water, I don't wanna have to drag your ass to the boat when you fainted," he said to me when I floated to the boat, his chin was rested on the railing.

"Okay, okay. You sure know how to always spoil the fun," I muttered before climbing up the ladder.

I was going to grab another bottle of water when Ichigo pulled me down to him so I was sitting on his lap while my back rested on his broad chest.

"What… Ichigo, I'm wet!" I yelled, trying to get off but his hands held me in place.

"Already? I haven't done anything to you yet," he laughed to my ears.

I blushed, "That's not what I mean. I'm drenching wet, let me get my towel first," I squirmed once more, but to no avail.

"I don't mind," he said, pulling me closer to him.

So I sigh and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Byakuya would've disowned me if he saw me like this," I chuckled.

"Byakuya… your brother?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. How do you know?"

"I heard about him from Yoruichi," I felt him shrug.

The image of a drunken woman popped in my head. But how would she know my brother?

"So he would just disown you if he saw you… in the arms of a man?" Ichigo asked again when I was about to ask how Yoruichi would know my brother.

"No," I laughed, "He'd disowned me if he saw me slacking, or just being lazy like this."

"Workaholic," he offered a term.

"Well, there's workaholic, and there's Byakuya. It's two different terms, actually."

His laugh reverberated in his chest, bouncing me a little.

"So, if someone worked their ass too much, I could just say 'hey, don't be such a Byakuya'?"

"Not exactly. I could write my own dictionary just from the name itself. Byakuya could mean… arrogant, powerful, stuck-up, rigid, frigid, cruel, high-and-mighty, cunning…" I counted with my fingers.

At the back of my head, I could picture Byakuya looking furious if he heard me saying all that. But being thousands of miles away, the image seemed ridiculously funny, so I laugh.

"It seems you don't like your brother much," Ichigo chuckled on my ear.

"He never had been a _brother_ to me. He's more like… a warden."

"Ah, a princess trapped in a golden cage then, huh?"

That comment earned him another elbow in his gut.

"Shit, midget. I was just joking," he tried to breathe. He was only lucky I missed my aim by an inch.

"So I guess you two don't get along so well?" he spoke again when his breathing was even once more.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sometimes it felt like he regretted for adopting me as a sister."

"You're adopted?"

I nodded, "Yes. It was my sister's, his wife, last wish for him to adopt me as his own sister. She died one year before Byakuya finally found me."

"Her last wish? Why?"

"I'm not sure. Byakuya just told me that his late wife was my sister, and it was her last wish for him to have me as his sister. He never explained more than that, and I never asked."

"So you've never met her?"

I shook my head, "But I had her pictures though. She looked exactly like me. Maybe if she were still alive, people might think we're twins."

"You're not?"

"Nope. She's 6 years older than me, according to her grave."

"Did you miss her?"

A bitter laugh escaped my mouth, "How can you miss someone you don't even know?"

"I always missed my mom," he held me tighter to his chest.

"That's because you knew your mother, stupid," I playfully smacked his knee after a pause, trying to think of the best way to reply.

"But my family missed her the most. And to think they never blame me for it was…" he trailed off.

His grip on me tightening even more, causing me to flinch. But I tried not to make a sound.

Somehow I could felt his sorrow.

"You… never ask me why people called me shinigami," Ichigo said after a long silence. His voice was heavy.

"I… How can I ask about it if just by saying it you seemed…," I paused looking for a suitable word, "annoyed."

He laughed again. But this time, it sounded more cynical rather than a sincere laugh.

Then he removed his hands from my body, and with a little effort he lifted me from his lap and put me down on the floor. The fiberglass floor wasn't cold, but compared to Ichigo's fiery chest, it felt like ice so I shuddered involuntarily.

But I didn't think Ichigo noticed as he reached over to the cooler and pulled out a beer can. After opening and draining half of its content, he rested his back to the railings and sighed.

"When my mother came almost 30 years ago, this island was filled with superstitious people. Witchcrafts, voodoos, ghosts, ghouls, curses, hocus pocus bullshit," he snorted.

I tore my eyes away from him as his face cringed in disgust. The sun was ready to set in front of us, bathing the sky with various glowing colors. I stretched my legs beside Ichigo's and didn't dare to speak a word.

"As a newbie, it was hard for her to be accepted. That was when she met my father. He was just starting with his clinic back then, and he hired her as a nurse. She had this unbelievable ability in making people feeling better when they were sick, so the clinic was doing pretty good. But somehow, a gossip started spreading around the island. Saying that she was a witch; enchanting and cursing people. It only got worse when my father married her. Believe it or not, my father was the most sought-after bachelor on the island on his era," he chuckled, but still refusing to look at me. Sipping on his beer, he continued.

"The day I was born, a storm hit the island; hundreds died, thousands wounded, houses were shattered. And they all went crazy. They said she was the cause. That _she_, a witch, gave birth to a shinigami, _me_."

I gasped as he clenched his fist around the beer can. It cracked and the content was spilled to the floor.

"And this hair wasn't helping either," he ran his hand through his orange hair and chuckled, "They said even the gods hate me enough to gave me this hair."

My heart beat faster as I found an almost irresistible urge to reach over to him and whispered comforting words to him. But I bit my lips and gripped my wetsuit tightly.

"It was hard to grow up with no one as a friend. But I didn't care, as long as I have my mom, everything was gonna be just fine. Until one day when I was 8… I saw her crying in her bed after my classmates threw rotten eggs at her when she came to pick me up after school. For a kid whose life evolved around his mother without ever seeing her shed a tear, it was hard. All I wanted to do was to protect my family, protect my sisters, protect her. So I did what I thought was the best; I challenged the kids on a bet. One fucking bet. I challenged them to jump over the soukyoku cliff..."

I stiffened at the name. I remember the hill, Zan showed me the cliff on our way to the lodge. It was a clearing just a few hundred meters away from the road. The clearing ended on a frail edge, leading down to rocky waters. It was frightening just to imagine standing on its edge, let alone jumping to the water!

"…If I jumped from it, they would stop calling her a witch, and would never throw her anything ever again. They accepted it. It was a stupid bet, I realized that when I stood on the precipice looking down to the dark waters and its sharp rocks, wondering how the hell I could avoid the rocks. Before I did anything, someone pushed me down. And all I could remember was the long fall down, and how scared I was. At that moment, I was sure I was gonna die, cause there was no way I could missed the rocks. That's when I felt someone hugged me," he stopped.

When I turned my head to him, his eyes were blazing with hate. And judging from the way he clenched his teeth, it was obvious it was himself who he hated so much.

"And when I woke up three days later," he continued with a hoarse voice, "dad told me that my mother died. She landed on the rocks, while holding me in her arms…"

My hands instantly shot up, covering my mouth.

"While I… I lived just with some bruises and scratches," he laughed.

Ichigo pulled another beer can and draining it in a single gulp.

"You wanna know what else is funny?" he spoke to the sun, "The fact that no one, not my father, not my sisters, had ever pointed their fingers at me for her death. No body…"

The awkward silence fell once again.

I didn't know what to do, what to say. But I knew I had to say something. Anything.

"A friend once told me, that every single breath a mother took during labor is one step closer towards death. But still, mothers were willing to take the risk, just to see their babies being delivered safely to the world, even just for once," I knew Ichigo's eyes were on me, but I looked at the sky instead.

"If your mother was willing to take the risk by delivering you, I think it was the more reason to give her life for you when she already felt you in her arms. And by realizing that, maybe your family had the more reason not to blame you; that she died protecting her loved one; that they knew wherever she was, they would still love her and she would still love them. Because I think love is stronger than death," I turned to face Ichigo.

His usual scowl was still there as he stared at me. His amber eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted. We stared at each other for a few seconds, exchanging unspoken words, thoughts, feelings before he turned his away from me.

"That is… the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he muttered.

But I could still see the corner of his mouth curved into a gentle smile. So I smiled with him before resting my head to his shoulder.

"I know," I whispered into the air.

---

The sun was already left the sky, but the moon was yet to come out from its hiding. As the scooter trailed along the asphalt road, we stayed silent. After the yacht docked a few minutes ago, he only spoke to me once.

"_I'll go get the scooter_," was what he said.

But though his cold demeanor, his eyes told me a different story. I've never knew someone could looked so tender while scowling at the same time. Maybe he had found some kind of resolve from what I said earlier, I wasn't so sure.

But one thing I knew for sure. I knew that the heavy burden I carried with me all this long, was gone. It somehow vanished into thin air. If there was something left in my heart, it was shame.

I'm ashamed because I, Rukia Kuchiki, who proudly called herself a strong, independent woman, could be shattered by a simple case of broken heart. True, Renji was a long-awaited love I had always dreamt of, but listening to Ichigo…

I was frustrated because of losing a man to another woman, while Ichigo, his father, his sisters had endured a cruel life and the pain of losing someone they truly loved in a tragic incident.

When I clutched Ichigo's waist from behind on the scooter, my heart ached with disgust to myself. I was being a selfish, pathetic, shallow-minded bitch; drowning myself in sorrow of losing a love while there were others who had far more difficult problems than me and still standing proud!

"Are you okay?" Ichigo looked behind his shoulder.

"I'm okay. Just drive," I murmured to his back, enjoying his warmth and fresh scent.

When Ichigo parked the scooter in front of the Kuchiki villa, I reluctantly peeled myself off of his back.

"Ichigo," I called out.

He walked a step and raised his eyebrows in question. I smiled up to him and reached for his hair.

"This isn't a curse. I like your hair color."

He smirked and lowered his head until we were nose to nose.

"I know. Chicks love the hair," he chuckled and managed to evade my foot which was aimed to his shin.

"Show off," I muttered when he pulled me in his arms.

"You talked too much, midget," he pulled my face up and brought my lips to his.

"Rukia!!!" a loud voice disturbed our –almost- kiss.

Our heads turned towards the porch where the sound was coming from.

There, on the poor-lit porch, stood a man I knew so well.

His usually pristine clothes were rumpled, his tie was loosened, and his shoes were dusty. But his long red hair was tied on the back of his head, as usual and the tattoo he was always proud of was still there.

"Renji…"

---

**A/N:** I know, I know, grammars, flow of words, etc, etc right? But you all understand what I'm trying to say, right? *sigh* If not, I'll fix them… soon (I hope). Just let me know where the mistakes are. But thanks for sticking with the story this far! And I received more than twenty reviews on the last chapter! Much love and cookies for you all! Sorry for the long update. Blame the collections of DVDs of animes and Korean and Japanese Drama that were graciously lent by a friend (I felt like a marauders when I went home with a bag full of them, thank you Yuki-chaaaan…!!). I will not give up though. Oh, and thank you for all of you readers out there, even though you're not reviewing. So many people added this story to their story alert, and I am sooooooo happy!!! Of course, I will be more if you drop me a review. So, review?


	9. An Unsuspected End

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** I did this already. On with the show.

**Chapter 9: An Unsuspected End**

The minute I said the name, my views were blocked as a tall figure stood in front of me. One of his hands spread to the side as if preventing Renji to come any closer.

"Ichigo…" now I was whispering his name.

"What do you want?" Ichigo growled to Renji who was slowly ascending from the stair, his tattooed eyebrows knitted together.

"Who the fuck are you?" was what Renji said before craning his neck to the side to catch my eyes, "Who is this brat, Rukia?"

"The name's Kurosaki Ichigo, and I am no brat, asshole," Ichigo spat before I could even formed an answer.

"Ichigo?" Renji's face twisted as he tried hard to contain his laughter, "Rukia, you're picking up scattered fruit on the street?"

The only answer he received was a beastly growl before Ichigo lunged at the taller man.

It was not easy to restrain two men, especially when they were taller, heavier, and obviously stronger than you, but that was exactly what I was doing. Just before their fist collided, I managed to stand between them desperately trying to prevent any blood spill by placing each of my palms on their chest.

"What is it with you men?!" I yelled and glaring at the two idiots on each end, "Are you planning on throwing punches as soon as you laid eyes on each other? Now apologize!!"

The two men looked down on me with their eyes wide. Whether it was caused by disbelief or hesitance, I didn't give a damn. I crossed my arms and kept on glaring needles to them.

"Renji!" I barked at him.

He startled for a second before finally muttering, "Sorry."

"Ichigo!" the grin that plastered his face less than a millisecond before faded in an instant.

"What?!" he barked back at me.

"Apologize!"

"But Rukia…!"

"Ichigo…!" I could felt a vain popped on my forehead.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. There, you happy?" he crossed his hands and pouted like a two-year old.

I had to bit back a smile and the urge to reach out to caress his cute expression. So I cleared my throat instead and turned to face Renji.

"Now, what are you doing here?" his appearance wasn't exactly the best way to end the day that I had in mind.

"I…" he began and glared over my head, obviously to Ichigo, "… want to talk to you."

"Okay, spill it out."

"Not here," he rushed, "At least somewhere private."

I sighed. Did I really need this? This vacation turned out better than I thought it would be. Why did this man have to come?

"Look, Renji. Whatever it is you need to discuss with me, can't it wait until we're back at the office?" I rubbed my temples.

"It's not about work. It's… personal matters."

A sigh escaped my lips as my shoulder slumped, "Don't you think it's two weeks too late for that?"

"Please… Rukia…"

Shit. I was always vulnerable to his begging eyes.

Looking down to his disheveled form, I let myself sigh once more. We were friends for as long as we both could remember, at least I owe him that much.

When I turn to face Ichigo, I saw him still standing behind me. His hands weren't crossed anymore, and his eyes shone in something akin to… hurt?

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. But I think I should listen to him just this once," I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me, but I could saw his jaw clenched as he lowered his head and kiss the tip of my nose.

"Sure," he muttered. And without another word, he hop back to his scooter and drove away.

Somehow I felt my heart clenched watching his retreating form, but I swatted the feeling away.

---

"So? You said you have something to say to me?"

Renji just sat on the couch, staring at the coffee table for the last 10 minutes since we entered my room. At first I was going to use the living room at the first floor, but then again, my bedroom also had a living room, and more importantly, a fridge filled with cold bottled water.

I gasped and the water bottle I was holding almost toppled when he suddenly rose from his seat and walked over to where I sat. On reflex, I raised my hands and a leg in a defense mode.

"What do you want?" I frowned at him towering above me.

Without any warning, he dropped on his knees before pressing his palms and forehead on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Rukia!!" he yelled out to the floor.

Shocked, I froze.

"I know I hurt you, you can hate me for the rest of your life for that. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I want you to know that I am sorry," he blurted.

Not even giving me a chance to answer, he continued.

"I was being a bastard, taking advantage over you, treating you… like… like…" he stopped, his head raised from the floor.

"When I met Haruka, I knew that she was the one for me. But for some sick reason, I couldn't stop myself from seeing you every night."

Ever since I heard about his engagement, I had played the scenes where I got the chance to confront Renji about the problem. And from those scenes, I had so many things I wanted to say. Dirty and foul words, questions, chastising words. But it all slipped out of my brain, leaving me dumbstruck on my seat.

"I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, but please, don't hate Haruka for my sins to you. Haruka was the most gentle and fragile being I have ever met."

"So what? You want me to keep quiet about our previous… engagement?" I hissed.

Renji's eyes widened as it met mine, but he shifted away his gaze back to the floor.

"I know I am selfish. But please, Rukia."

So I was right after all. He came to protect his woman.

"And you don't think that you'll hurt me just by saying that?"

He refused to answer but bowed even lower.

"You're one sick selfish man, you know that?" my tone started to rise.

"I know."

"Yet you still had the nerve to say it," weren't I over him already?

"Rukia, I…" he rose from the floor. His eyes changed back to the usual Renji I knew.

"You think by coming here will settle the problems we have? Do you actually think that?!" I yelled out.

"Rukia, I…"

"Do you not know how my heart hurts every time I think about you? Do you not know how frustrated I was, knowing the man I love engaged with another woman? Do you…"

"Did you really love me Rukia?" he yelled back at me, his chest heaved.

"What?"

"I ask you, did you ever really love me?" he said it softer this time.

"What do you mean did I ever really love you," I laughed, "of course I love…"

I trailed off. Was I? It was definitely love, wasn't it?

"When did you realize that you love me? When we were kids? When we started working together? When we started having sex?" he inquired.

"I…," I frowned. His question caught me off, "What does that have to do with all this?"

"Because," he paused, "Because I don't think you ever love me like you thought you were."

He sounded hurt. Wait, _he sounded hurt_? He was the one who was engaged to another woman, but why did he treat himself like he was the victim? I was ready to retort with a harsh answer, but he beat me to it.

"I was always come second for you, your work was always your first priority. I thought that was what I like about you. Your strong, independent personality was what I always love ever since we were kids. But, no matter how much I hate to say it, I am also a man. I, too, need a woman who needs me, someone I need to take care of, someone to protect."

He reached out his hand and caressed my cheek.

"And you, my lovely Rukia, are a fighter. I've always chasing after you and it took me this long to finally realize that you are way beyond my league. What you felt for me wasn't love, Rukia. What you felt for me was safe. The safe feelings that you didn't need to always look behind your shoulder to see if I was a threat. But that was it. I realize that you don't need me as much I need you. You don't me to take care of you. You don't need my protection. That was when I felt… defeated," he smiled before letting his hand dropped to his side.

"And when I was on my lowest point as a man, I met Haruka. What I couldn't find on you, I found on her. Don't get me wrong, you are a great woman, but she… she was the one who could made me feel… well, a man."

His face blushed. And suddenly, the image of 15-year-old boy with a freshly tattooed forehead popped into my mind. That was the last time I saw his face so… alive. And now, 9 years later, was the first time I saw the same expression on his face. Renji had finally met the woman of his dream.

"I am very sorry it all turned out like this. It was all my fault. I thought it was best for you if you hate me. I still don't think you'll ever forgive me for all that. But at least I want to explain. I want you to know. Please, forgive me. Because you are the one friend I cannot afford to loose," Renji ended his explanation, his eyes pleaded to me.

It was hard for me to accept. My ego had kept preventing me to see the truth all this long. But seeing Renji, who was always proud no matter the situation was, kneeling before me begging for my forgiveness had wiped my ego from my vision.

Ever since I had Kuchiki as my last name, everything I did was based upon the thought that it will please my brother. And somewhere along the road, I guess became what I dreaded to be, my brother. A workaholic and emotionless robot. I became a lawyer because I wanted Byakuya to acknowledge me as an individual, not just some garbage he picked up from the trash. I guess having that as my objective could make me pushed other aspects of my life aside.

And that included Renji.

He hurt me, that was true. But I hurt him too. We both stumbled on what it seemed like love and hurt each other in the process. I knew I was being selfish if I wanted him to hurt after this. After he found the love of his life. The love that had brought back his lively expression. We were friends a long time ago and I, too, didn't want to loose him as a friend. He mattered to me as much as Rangiku. They both played an important role in my life. And I'll be damned if I let him go. But still, I had one thing left to do.

"Get up," I commanded softly.

Renji's face fell as he rose to his feet.

As we both stood up, I balled my fist and deliver a swift punch across his face making him landed on the floor – much to the shock rather from the force, I guess. He stared at me wide-eyed from the floor.

"That's for deceiving me all this long," I said as I offered my hand to help him back to his feet, which he reluctantly accepted.

"I think I owe you a congratulation."

"Huh?" he said while wiping away a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"And you owe me a decent introduction to your fiancée," I smiled to him.

Another shocked expression formed on Renji's face before it slowly turned into an understanding one, and he smiled back to me.

"Thanks, Rukia…"

"Friends don't say thanks or sorry to each other," I raised my hand to stop him, "Now just get out of here. Kwan will gladly provide you with a room. We can't possibly share a room again now can we?"

Renji let out a laugh and slowly headed to the door, "I guess we can't. Good night, Rukia."

"Good night, Renji." I waved at him before the door shut in silence, leaving me alone.

Not really sure what to do, I walked out to the balcony.

"Ah…. I got dumped, again," I chuckled to the flickered star as I leaned to the railings on the balcony.

"You really are a hopeless woman," a voice startled my from behind, causing me to jump at least 5 inches to the air.

I spun my body around to see Ichigo leaning to the wall beside the door leading to the room.

"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I punched him in the arm as he walked closer.

"You're satisfied with just a punch?" he said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?"

"That pineapple friend of yours, are you satisfied with just a punch? I mean, he did dump you twice. I… can teach him a lesson… or two," he shrugged.

I snorted, "No. It's enough. Besides, I don't want to have to drag your ass to the hospital."

"Hey!!! I…"

"Where the hell did you came from, anyway?" I cut him off before he said anything.

"I climbed the balcony," Ichigo pointed with his thumb.

"What are you, Spiderman?" I sneered.

"I would prefer Romeo," he rested his back against the railings, our arms brushed.

"Ah," I smiled as I gaze at the dark sea and put up my best tragic-façade, shouting, "O, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Or so what I remember from the play.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Ichigo whispered Romeo's dialogue with a smile.

I lifted an eyebrow, "That's a surprise. Shakespeare-reading bartender/dive-lodge-owner/sailor?"

"I do smarter than I looked," his cocky grin reappeared.

"Ah, so you do admit you look stupid then."

That erased his grin as fast as it appeared.

"Smart-ass," Ichigo hissed.

"So, how come a bartender/dive-lodge-owner/sailor reads Shakespeare?"

"Aren't you tired saying all that? Anyways, his works are incredible. I finally bought a whole set of them during college days."

"Eh? You went to college?" my eyes widened hearing at the new info.

Ichigo snorted.

"I told you, I do smarter…" he glanced at me, obviously remembering my previous comment, "I do smart. As a matter of fact, I have a master degree in business."

"Eh? You're kidding me," I said that just a little too loud than I had intended.

"Just because I run a diving lodge doesn't mean I'm undereducated," he rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, um… I thought you'll be… I mean, you can have all those fancy jobs at the Caymans. But why…" I trailed off.

"Why did I stay on this island running a dive lodge?" Ichigo finished the sentence for me.

I nod.

"Because I can't leave this sea," he said with a gentle smile towards the ocean. His eyes sparkled with an evident affection.

"I tried to. I spent almost three months working at the Cayman Bank. But all the time, all I could think was how much I missed this sea. Not just any Caribbean sea or beaches, but this one," Ichigo said again.

I was awed by his innocent confession that for a moment I was at lost for words.

He glanced at me and his cheeks turned red, "But this island is filled with people like me. Zan, Yoruichi, Urahara, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Ishida, my father. Sometimes it's quite painful for me to remember that I lost someone I love to something I also love. Yet, I still find it hard to leave all this behind. That was why I used my life savings to build the lodge. Not a very cool thing to say, huh?" he chuckled at the memory.

"I envy you," I said at last.

"Me? Why?" he knitted his eyebrows.

"Because you're making money by doing something you love."

"You… don't love your job?"

I shook my head, "I never really think about it. But when I decided what I wanted to be, it was not because I really wanted to. The only reason was because I wanted to please nii-sama. Didn't I tell you before, that doing what I actually like is a privilege I cannot have. The fact that I'm good at what I do now is just a bonus for me," I laughed bitterly.

"So just run away," he grinned.

"Ah, a carefree kid like you won't understand what grownups like me think," was what I said.

But the man just laughed.

"Are you that desperate to be older than I am?"

"I _am_ older than you, orange brat," I pouted.

"Then stop acting like a kid and behave more like your age," Ichigo slid his arms across my stomach before pulling me closer to him.

"And what kind of behavior are we talking about?"

"Mm… Let's see… maybe you can start by moaning my name?" he said huskily to my ear.

"Perverted kid!" I pushed his chest and successfully shoved him away from me. The railings shook when his body bumped to it.

"Jeez, you're powerful for a midget…" he started but stopped when I glared at him.

I turn on my heel, heading to the bedroom.

"You can always say no, you know. You don't have to be harsh."

I stopped on my track before looking back over my shoulder, "Did I say no?"

When I heard his footsteps behind me, I knew he was snickering all the way.

---

I should've been running by now, but why did my legs wouldn't move? Why did it stuck on the sand? And why did my eyes fixed on the dark horizon when the sun was rising from behind the mountains on its opposite? But why, even without doing anything, my heart raced so fast and my breath came out in short pants?

"_I love you…"_

I frowned remembering the words.

I must've been heard wrong. Yeah, that was it. My ears deceived me.

Dammit, no use. I heard it just fine. Yeah, how could I not? He whispered the goddamn words on my ear.

True, blood rushed through my ears in lightning speed and breathing was becoming extremely hard for me at that time, but I heard it nevertheless.

"_I love you…"_ was what he said only a second after we finished another session of passionate sex last night.

And that three little words had turned my head upside down, torn my heart into a million different emotions that weren't even supposed to exist. Confusion, nervous, flattered, fear, and this particular feeling that making my heart throbbed in a painful way.

I squeezed the part of my shirt that was hiding my heart and flinched. Was I having a heart attack?

Thanks to those words, I hadn't slept at all. And at the first sign of dawn, I sneaked out of the bed and went to the beach with a purpose of having a jog. But instead of jogging, I stood on the empty beach like a moron waiting for the sun rising from the west.

Another groan escaped my throat.

I just got off a bad relationship. Falling in love with a total stranger, one year younger than I was, living thousand miles away from where I was supposed to be was…

"Shit," did I just say falling in love? I shook my head. I must have been dozing off. Yeah, I was sleepy. That was not what I meant. I meant to say… having an emotional relationship. Yeah, that was it, having emotional relationship!

"What's not emotional? I did cry on his chest, and we did share our bitter past…" I countered my own statement.

God, I must be crazy arguing with myself like this.

Feeling too exhausted, I sat down on the sand and my hands instinctively wrapped itself around my knees.

Was it some kind of a bad karma? Trouble seemed to find its way to me everywhere I go.

My life seemed to had started to shift on the right track before, but something just had to derailed it once again.

I cursed under my breath. Why did he have to say those words? Things were doing great between us before. We both had fun, we were getting along well.

This relationship between us, it was a no-string-attached relationship, right? What else could he possibly expected from a tourist like me? He surely knew that I had no intention to stay, right? So why did he…?

"_This is not what I need. I don't need more complications in my life," _I reluctantly raised myself, stretching my legs along the way.

I gasped as a pair of hands wrapped around my upper body, squeezing me tight.

"The bed felt so big without you," he whispered to my ear.

The same agonizing pain was back as my heart throbbed. Breathing was difficult when his scent was the only thing my lungs were willing to take in.

"I… I… went for a jog," I stuttered.

"Really?" he tightened his hold, "You're not sweating. And you're… cold."

I shrugged my shoulder and released myself from his arms.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked with his usual frown in place.

"Yeah, I… uh, I... don't feel like jogging anymore."

"You look pale," he said closing the gap between us with a single step. But when he was about to reach out to my face, I took another step backward. His frown deepened.

"I'm okay. I think I just need… breakfast," I laughed nervously before mentally kicking myself.

Breakfast meant we had to get back to the villa. And it also meant that I will have to deal with a conscious Ichigo. How should I act? Should I pretend that I never heard anything or asking what did he meant?

"Sorry," Ichigo said breaking me out of my thoughts, "But I have to get back to the lodge. I just remember we have our monthly supply-drop this morning. Usually Ishida was the one handling the supply, but he's on the honey moon trip. Keigo or Mizuiro will certainly mess things up. And the last time Chad handle the supply, we ended up have to ship it all the way back to Rio because the man couldn't even say that we have the wrong goods. So I think I'll be busy 'til this afternoon."

I didn't know if Ichigo recognize the relieve sigh or the lopsided grin I gave him when I said, "Okay."

"Listen, I, uh…" he scratched the back of his neck, "I… was wondering if you'd wanna have dinner with me tonight. It'll be… a real date now."

My heart throbbed with the same pain seeing the man's hopeful gaze.

Another okay escaped my mouth even when I wanted to say no. His face lit up as he pecked me on my lips.

"I'll see you after I finished, then."

He then started running to the direction of his lodge.

My heart fluttered for a moment seeing his broad back. I felt its warmth from the times when he drove me home. His scent, his gentle touch, his soft whispers, his taste, I've felt it all, and surprisingly, I liked it.

But he was too good for me. He was a nice, gentle man deep down under his rough and brash manner. And I was not the one he should be focusing on. I still need a lot of things to settle with myself. And another uncertain relationship was not what I need right now.

For the second time in the last 12 hour, I saw his retreating form and made up my mind.

I walked back to my room as fast as I could and shoved all my belonging unceremoniously to my duffel bag. I didn't even think about having a bath before changing to my pants and plain t-shirt. As I opened the door, Renji was there, his hand raised to knock at the door.

"Going somewhere?" he frowned after seeing my duffel bag.

"I'm going back to Tokyo."

Renji just stood there for a second before saying, "Hold up. I'm coming with you."

It took 10 minutes for the taxi to arrive and another 15 minutes ride after an awkward goodbye with Kwan. I was glad it wasn't Zan's taxi. I wouldn't know what to say if it was him who dropped me off at the airport.

After a long and uncomfortable wait, Renji and I were finally boarded on the plane. Renji didn't even say a word ever since we left the villa. Even though I knew he was curious with my sudden decision, he never asked anything. And I was thankful to him for that.

When the plane started to move, I felt like a stone had been placed on my chest. But I dismissed it as the pressure from the plane before taking off. Yet, after the pilot announced that the plane had reached a constant altitude, the stone was still there. And when I looked out to the window where Karakura island gradually shrinking into its blue ocean surroundings, I knew it wasn't because of the pressure.

Of course not, cabin pressure wouldn't cause your eyes to water and your heart to ached, would it?

---

**A/N: **Sorry for all of you who were expecting more drama (or fight) when Renji and Ichigo met, I just don't think Rukia is the kind of woman who's happy to see people fighting for or because of her. What do you think? Should I end it here then? Again, grammars and spellings are bad (if not even worse than previous chapters). But the thing is, I'm glad to have finally post this chapter after being absent for so long. I got so many things to do and somehow ended up at an ER at 3 am last week (Hm, sounds like just another excuse, huh?). Thank you again for reading and don't forget to drop me a review!!!


	10. Back In Business

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is still not mine (and I don't think it will ever be).

**Chapter 10: Back In Business**

"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" the brown-haired man on the head of the table tapped his fork to his glass. The buzzing sounds of people were suddenly stopped and all eyes were pointed at the head of the huge table.

"Thank you. Well, as you all know, we all gather here on this lovely afternoon, to thank our colleague over here," the man glanced at me, "That thanks to her, we will be a few digits richer by the end of the month."

The audience laughed, several raised their glasses saying, "Hear, hear."

"So here's to our lovely Kuchiki-san, not you Byakuya," the man holding on Byakuya's shoulder, gaining another laughs on the table, "Thank you."

The rest of the people on the table raised their glasses to my direction, to which I raised my own glass and producing a proper 'Kuchiki' smile.

Thank god the Kuchiki firm had this ancient law on this firm that forbade anyone to drink alcohol during working hour although I knew several people on the firm that constantly refilling the liquor bottles stashed on their drawers, including Shunsui Kyouraku, the partner. My mentor, Jyuushirou Ukitake, told me a secret once that the man worked wonders in court rooms while he was half drunk. But they always maintain the tradition in front of others. So instead of having champagne as any other usual occasion, I sipped my iced tea with a sigh.

Life got a lot better after I got back from Karakura Island. I stopped running, and started jogging again. Going home to an empty apartment wasn't as depressing as it was before. Sure, I still missed the warmth of a body on my bed. But I welcome the silence. At least now I can read more, preparing myself a decent meal every morning and evening, and staying in the tub for as long as I wanted without being interrupted by a banging on the door every 5 minutes.

The office seemed like a lot better place, too. The piles of papers on my desk, the constant ringing of the phones all over the place, squeaking secretaries that constantly kept popping their heads on my door, paralegals who nagged me every minutes for every single paperwork that I already forgotten, clients who always complained about everything, and the firm's partners that didn't have anything else to do than making their associate's life worse than it already has, were somehow… missed.

The biggest difference that I noticed was, the fact that now I actually talked with Renji at work. During and after our affair, we hardly spoke at the office. Well, forget about talking, after we broke up, every time I saw him walking my direction, I was always ended up trying to squeeze myself to whatever opening there was just to avoid him. But now, jokes and insults were casually flying across every time we were in the same room. It felt like I finally found my long lost friend. And, he kept his promise by introducing his fiancée. And she was, just like what he said to me, the most beautiful, gentle and fragile woman I had ever met. I felt like an Amazon warrior just by standing next to her. I think I understand why Renji fell in love with her.

Our arrival from the island wasn't as smooth as expected though. The minute I stepped out the arrival gate at Narita, I found Rangiku standing at the gateway, arms crossed below her oversized breasts while her foot tapping impatiently on the marble floor. Her beautiful blue eyes glared at me before sending murderous look towards Renji who was a few steps behind me.

After tossing my bag into the trunk, she shoo-ed Renji to the first available taxi.

But I guess it was already imprinted on Rangiku's DNA to catch me completely off guard every now and then. The minute we got on the freeway, she took a dangerous left turn and carelessly parked the car on the dirt. Several tires screeching along with loud horns and indecent shouting were answered by Rangiku's middle finger.

"_Now I demand an explanation!"_ she hissed at me.

Her blonde hair was swirled by the wind, making her a perfect living impression of Medusa herself.

After five full minutes of avoiding the subject with peace offerings and a lame distraction ("Look Rangiku, hotties at 3 o'clock!"), I gave up and poured the whole story to her impatient ears.

I never told Rangiku that I dated –well, dated was not a perfect term for it- Renji. All she knew that Renji and I had a history together. After the break-up, I was aware that she realized there was something wrong with me. But a word of question never escaped her lips, she knew me too well. But I guess she freaked out when she knew I was missing. At least I owed her a good explanation.

"_So I guess I made the right decision by shoving his ass to the taxi, ne?" she grinned._

"_It's not like you're giving him any chance to ask for a ride home," I snorted and waved my hand to her two-seated Benz's dashboard._

"_Well, I could always shove _both_ of you into the taxi. But I didn't do that, did I?"_

"_Okay, okay. Yes, thank you, oh great, noble, holy goddess from saving this lowly creature from having to share a taxi with an imbecile baboon," I flailed my hands and bowed mockingly to her._

"_That's more like it," she laughed, "But I'm glad you two reconcile."_

Then everything went down hill from that with Rangiku. Well, _almost _everything.

Rangiku never knew who I was having an affair with but she knew that I did have an affair. She once guessed it was a married man, but I laughed at her face. Now after she was _certain_ I was available again, she always encouraged me to date or at least went out with a man.

And anyone who knew Rangiku would certainly understand that by saying _encouraged_ meant setting up dates and disguised it as a girls-night-out, or things like that.

I had been set up for the third time –I didn't know how I could be _that_ stupid to fall for it three times in a row – when she told me she wanted to introduce me formally to his current boyfriend, Hisagi Shuuhei on a dinner. I was kinda suspicious on her mischievous glitter on her eyes when she told me that, but I ignored it and focused on the fact that my – one of two now – best friend was actually planning to have a serious relationship with a man. Mind you, she never ever introduced any of her boyfriends to me, not even Ichimaru.

So I was eager enough to meet the man formally. But when I walked to the table with Rangiku, instead of having the tattooed-man sitting alone, I found him sitting with another man, and the damned woman was nowhere to be found. After that, I had to spend the rest of the dinner with an always-depressed-looking Kira Izuru after Hisagi had to left due to an _important_ meeting.

Rangiku was only lucky she found a rare Chappy Golden Edition to ease my anger.

Her intrusion over my love life was postponed after I introduced her to Momo on a lunch. Her matchmaking intuition kicked in the minute she laid eyes on the petite woman. Rangiku stopped her daily phone call to ask me out. And exactly one week after that, she suddenly popped in my office with her winning pose – hands on the hips, eyes burned with victory and her nostrils flared – as she announced that she finally matched Momo with the wonder-boy Hitsugaya, and that they were officially dating.

I was happy for Momo, really. That girl needed someone in her life. But her happiness was my doom. Now that Rangiku had completed her new mission, she turned her attention back to her old mission, me. And the torture began, again.

But despite the fact that I had constantly creating excuses to avoid Rangiku's social schedule, I felt like, I finally gotten my old life back together again.

So yeah, a little vacation was definitely the perfect medicine for me.

But, just like any other medicine, it did have side effects. And it was in the form of the non-stop images of a certain orange-haired man popping on my head. At days, I could reject those images and focused myself to other more important issues at hand. But at nights… the memory of him was becoming unbearable. It was more than once I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating profusely, panting his name, and trembled unsatisfied.

I was still amazed how the mere memories of his touches and kisses could make me feel like I was being electrocuted.

Rangiku wasn't helping either.

"_Not again, Ran…" I groaned and tried my best not to bang my head to the table._

"_Why not? You're free tonight, right?" she pouted._

"_Yes, but…"_

"_No buts! Now get your ass off that chair, we're going shopping," she raised her hands to stop my argument._

"_I don't feel like shopping," I groaned and buried my nose back in the book._

"_Rukia, it's Saturday!" Rangiku rolled her eyes._

"_And that means… what, exactly?"_

"_Saturdays mean 'get out of your apartment and have fun'!"_

"_I _am_ having fun," I rolled my eyes._

_Sitting on my most comfortable sofa with a good book and a good cup of hot chocolate was my best idea of spending my Saturday nights nowadays._

"_Great, all you need now is a few cats," I heard her murmur._

"_I can't have pets. It's the apartment's rule."_

"_Gee, Rukia. That's called sarcasm," Rangiku flopped down beside me, "Please Rukia, for me?"_

_She drawn circle pattern on the couch, pouting._

"_Stop acting like a 2-year-old."_

"_Oh, please Rukia. Please, please, please, please, pwease…." _

_I looked at her as she put out her best puppy face and I couldn't resist myself from laughing._

"_I never could understand how a resident surgeon like you has time to spend shopping around instead of patrolling the hospital. Okay, okay," I set down the book and walked to my room._

_Rangiku followed and sat on the edge of my bed while I got off the loose sweater and sweat pants._

"_Say…" she began while stretching her long legs, "what's that guy's name again?"_

"_What guy?"_

_I could imagine Rangiku rolled her eyes, but I was too busy trying to get my head through my turtleneck shirt._

"_The guy you met on the island. Something… fruity."_

_My hands froze as his face appeared on the black fabric of the shirt before finally succeeded pulling it down in place. I told her about Ichigo when she helped me unpacking my bag – more like gathering my peace truce for her, actually – after I went home to my apartment. I wasn't going to tell her, but I guess I had no other choice when she saw a certain red mark just below my collar bone._

"_Ichigo," I breathed his name, sending another sharp jolt of pain to my heart._

"_Yeah, that's it, Ichigo. So what happened to him after you left?"_

"_I don't know. We didn't exactly exchanging phone numbers and emails," I shrugged and reached for my skirt._

"_Don't you think you're being a little bit too cruel?"_

_I sighed, "You were the one who told me to have fun, which I did, and get over it."_

"_I never told you to get over it. I simply told you to have fun, not to found some random man then ditched them just like that," her comment irked me so I slammed the skirt to the carpeted floor._

"_So what are you suggesting? That I stayed on the island, leave all my life behind just to be a housewife, raising a dozen children while baking cakes?" I yelled out to her. I knew there was no need to yell, but I felt guilty enough without her adding any more comments about it._

_For a moment, Rangiku stared at me with shock before chuckling._

"_What?" I said, feeling the heat began creeping to my face._

"_That is something I wouldn't recommend for you. Knowing you, you would die from lack of work even if you have a mansion to clean up, a dozen children to feed and a mountain of cakes to bake," Rangiku laughed, "What I'm trying to say is, just stay in touch with him. I think it'll do you good."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Rangiku shrugged, "Well, I mean look at you. From when I first met you, you always be this perfect little Kuchiki princess. Highest score in every grades, entered Toudai without even breaking a sweat, graduated in the top 3 of your class and made your first million account for the firm within a year. Just face it, Rukia. You have no life. All you have was your work, dinners with my family and your hideous bunny fetish…"_

"_Chappy is not hideous. He's unique. And it's not a fetish."_

"… _and that was it. Even to me, your so-called best friend, you had never even shared your feelings."_

"_And your point is?" though it was true, she didn't have be so blunt about it._

"_My point is, ever since you got back from that island, you've seemed… alive."_

_I raised my eyebrow to her._

"_You went on dates…" she began again._

"_More like being set up to."_

"…_and you're actually at home on Saturday!"_

"_So what?" I put out my defensive mode, crossing my hands. But after a few moments, I felt chill began creeping on my legs and realized that I wore nothing but my panties. So I picked up my discarded skirt and putting it on._

"_Look," she stood up and walked towards me, "First off, you never went on dates for ages. No matter how much I asked you, you never would. Second, you stayed home on Saturday night instead of staying at your office, buried on you files," she crinkled her nose in distaste._

"_And you loosen up a lot," she added with a smile, "Like I said, this Ichigo guy brought out your bright side."_

"_Gee, I wonder if I glow in the dark."_

"_Okay, Ms. Sarcastic, now confess why you ran away."_

"_I am not running away, I went home. My place is here, in Tokyo," I fringed, how the hell she figured that out?_

"_Liar." Rangiku poked my head with her finger._

"_Okay, okay. Maybe I did," I admit with a heavy sigh._

"_And may I ask why our little super-Rukia ran?"_

_I stared at her but my mind was somewhere else. That very night when Ichigo's soft voice breathed those words to my ears._

"_Well?" Rangiku inquired, bringing her face an inch closer to mine when I dazed off for a second too long._

"_Because!" I yelled out to her, "He said something… weird."_

_I flinched at my own words. Weird? Great way to describe it, Rukia._

_Rangiku gasped, "He's not… in to something weird, right?"_

"_No. He's not _in_ to something weird. He _said_ something weird. He said…"_

_I eyed the busty woman and crinkled my nose again._

"_I love you," I repeated Ichigo's words in the same manner._

_I nearly had a heart attack along with temporary deafness when Rangiku suddenly burst out in something one could describe as a mixture of howling and laughing. The one sound I believed only Rangiku able to produce._

"_And you _ran_?!" She finally spat out after her howler subsided._

"_You were laughing because…"_

"_Listen, Rukia," she grabbed my upper hands and shook me violently, "How many men, in your 24 years living on this planet, had said they loved you?"_

_I tilted my head, rolled my eyes to the ceiling trying to gain access to my memories._

"_That would be…" I trailed off._

"_Zero, right?" Rangiku finished it for me, I frowned at her. Thanks for the subtle reminder, Rangiku._

"_And you ran away from the first person who actually said it?!" she shook her head in disbelief._

"_I was…" I started, "… scared."_

_Rangiku's face softened as she smiled._

"_You're still a kid after all," she said._

_I snorted but smiled anyway._

"_So, what's his score?" Rangiku grinned mischievously._

"_What?"_

"_On a 1-to-10 scale, what's his score? Physically, I mean."_

_I felt my cheeks heated as I remembered his orange hair, frowned eyebrows, amber eyes, sharp nose, thin lips, broad shoulders, toned muscles, six-pack abdomen…_

"_4!!!" I blurted out while trying to shook out the images out of my head._

_Rangiku raised one eyebrow, "4? You sure?"_

"_That's what I said," I glared at her, my chest still heaving from the memories invasion._

_But Rangiku observed me in disbelief, "And according to you, what's Shuuhei's?"_

"_6," I answered in hurry while exiting the bedroom._

"_6?! Psch, now I know you really need an eye exam."_

"_What ever. So, are we leaving or not?" I reached my purse from the kitchen table._

"_Okay, let me just get my coat first," she scrambled to the living room, but stopped as if she was forgetting something._

"_One last question," she turned to me, "On a 1-to-10 scale, how was he, in bed?"_

_I thought my face was on fire as I stuttered, "It's… I… He… that's… that's none of your business!"_

_But the evil woman just laugh at me as she said, "I've got my answer."_

I shuddered as I remembered it. She kept nagging me about the 'juicy info' on my… 'sexual activities' during my little vacation. And even now, after almost three months after my adventure to the island, Rangiku wasn't letting it go.

"Why the long face, Kuchiki-san?" a voice startled me for a second before I regained my composure.

This was a business lunch, and Kuchiki was still my last name.

"Mr. Ukitake," I smiled at the white haired man, "Nothing, I was just thinking about the new project we were working on. The Shinamoto refinery."

"Ah, still eager to work even after your last success, I see," the man laughed.

I felt bad lying to my mentor, but I couldn't told him that I was thinking about a man, now could I?

"Well, don't push yourself too hard. You're still young," he patted me too hard before leaving me.

So I took the stairs down to my floor. Everyone was ready to get back to their position, back to be the busy little bees. Yeah well, this firm was known as one of the top firm in Japan.

"Miss Kuchiki?" someone called out my name right before I stepped into my office, calling me out of my reverie.

I frowned a little as I saw a man walking to my direction. His maroon hair and dark eyes were familiar to me. His name…

"Mr. Ashido, how can I help you?"

He was Mr. Ukitake's client. He was the owner of 10 5-starred hotels all over the world. I was still a junior when I first handled his contracts under Mr. Ukitake's supervision. He was a tough businessman. Not many lawyers able to fulfill his needs, but Mr. Ukitake was one of the few.

He was pretty popular too. One of the gossip magazines placed him on the Top 10 Most Sought-After Bachelor in Japan last year. Well, not that I had the time to read gossip magazines, it was just because I overheard her on the secretaries gossips during lunch breaks, and I happened to familiar with the name.

"I have something to ask you," the man said, not giving me any chance to guess.

"Well then, let's talk in my office," I held out my hand, inviting him in. From the door, I could see that my secretary wasn't back from her lunch yet. That no-good of a secretary.

"No. It's… not about business," he smiled at me.

"Oh? Okay…" I trailed off.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometimes."

I opened my mouth but then frowned. What did he just said?

"Dinner…" I muttered, not quite sure what was the meaning of the word.

"Well, if that's okay with you, of course," he added with his deep voice.

"Are you… asking me out on a date?"

His smile grew wider, "Yes."

I was taken aback by his straightforwardness. But then I began thinking.

He was a fairly good looking man. Strong jaw, thin lips, dark eyes. He's tall, medium built, and he didn't seem to be skipping his daily workout. And he seemed to be confident about himself. Oh, and don't forget the 5-starred hotels.

_Perfect match for a Kuchiki_. That was probably what Byakuya would've said.

_You never went on a date for years…_ Rangiku's words drifted back to my memory.

But why was I even hesitated? An attractive man was trying to ask me out on an actual date.

I… at least I had to try, right?

_Top 10 Most Sought-After Bachelors in Japan…_

"Sure," I smiled at him.

---

"You what?" Rangiku's voice ringed through the receiver.

"Geez, Ran. Can you please not yell at my ear?" I yelled back to the phone.

"I'm so proud of you," she faked a sob and I tried not to roll my eyes, after all, I still had to behave like a Kuchiki at the office.

"Can you please stop that?" I squeezed the phone between my ear and my shoulder while trying to squeeze one-meter-thick files into my bag.

"Okay, okay. I'm already waiting in the lobby for almost half an hour, by the way. In case you forgot about me."

I chuckled. Every Fridays, Rangiku's family (especially her mom) always invited me to their dinner. For years, Friday was always the most expected day of the week. The Matsumoto's curry was something I had always craved for ever since I tasted it when I was 15.

"I bought something for your mom,"

"Rukia, you always bought something for my mom every Friday. She already filled her storage room with it.

"Just shut up okay, I'll be right down."

And after a short elevator ride, Rangiku was already jumping up and down beside me.

"You said you had an 8-hour surgery before, where the hell you get the extra energy?" I frowned at her.

"Ne, ne, Rukia. I saw a really cute guy out front," She squealed.

"And what happened with Shuuhei?" I almost groaned as she put on another weight on my arms even when I had one file bag and a shopping bag on them with a combined weight of approximately a ton.

"Hah, it's not like we're married anyway," she waved her hands but from the glint on her eyes, I could tell he meant much more than she said.

"Yeah, right," I said as I finally freed my arms from Rangiku's death grip, "Now can we leave? I'm hungry."

"It's only 5 o'clock now. Dinner's served at 7."

"I missed your mom's cookies," I grinned as I remembered it and my stomach growled in synch.

"What are you? A five-year-old?"

"You're especially sarcastic today," I snorted.

"8-hours surgery is no small thing you know. I need a little refreshment now. Ah, that's right, come here," she then dragged me behind a pillar.

"Over there," she pointed with her manicured-finger to the entrance doors.

And whatever it was that was on my hands, fell to the floor.

No, not because it was heavy. In fact it was nothing to do with the bags, or my hands that were holding them, for that matter.

It was because of the man Rangiku was pointing at. Because his black and white sneakers. Because his worn-out jeans. Because of how weird he was with jackets. And most of all, how his spiky orange hair stood out amongst the crowd.

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm a lazy bum. And I'm kinda depressed right now because I had to sell my bike (I have nothing to vent out my anger now). And the result was this chapter. Don't like it, but rather than not updating at all. And I know, I know. You probably ready with your pitchforks and torches out there ready to burn me on stake for another cliffy, but hey, what can I say, I LIKE it. Mwahahahaha.

**A/N2:** I never thought I'd make it to Chapter 10, and with over 100 reviews. So I would like to take this chance to thanks all the people who have been reviewed up until Chapter 9. You guys are my heroes. Thank you:

ThierryMyst **Blood Red Nin **AvaLuna **happygirl24 **Blatantly Anonimous **TriGemini** star133 **Ichiruki-Obsessed **I'mthebrideofBYAKUYA **Fathom-X **GhibliGirl91 **IT RIO **Insistence **Rukia58 **Jeni.G **AnimeGirl2709 **darkheart1992 **Neji Inuzuka **Tamabonotchi **Watchmaker163 **DancingBuffy **happyfacez **Swisz Phantom **aoi09 **MIZZOU **M.O.N.S.T.E..POCKY. **The Summer Breeze **queenofspades19 **DanceOfTheWhiteMoon **dbzgtfan2004 **Alyn Ecnaret **Tituba3** Elizabeth Hawkeye Mustang **mysteryinitself **mamoru-usa8 **Yopoko **TremelyModest **mipku **devilinangel **anne **HatakeTsughi and all of you who read this fic even if you didn't review. Sorry if I left anyone of you out.

I'm trying hard not to disappoint you all and review my grammar lessons. LOL.


	11. One Way To Spend A Date

**Perfect Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** I own a Rukia key-chain and an Ichigo phone-strap.

**Chapter 11: One Way To Spend A Date**

If I didn't feel the cold marble of the pillar, maybe I would've thought that I was dreaming.

Because that was where he usually appeared, my dreams. His brown eyes, staring at me gently as his lips moved forming words, whispered them to my awaiting ears. His fingers moved under the sheets, entwined with mine flexed along his breathing. His spiky orange hair lied limply on the pillows, entangled with my own.

"Rukia? You okay?" Rangiku's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Wha…? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I slapped my own cheeks even when I was sure it was already flaming red.

Rangiku tilted her head and narrow her eyes, "You know him?"

"What? No! Why should I?"

"Because you turned fire engine red the moment you saw him," she grinned.

Damn, was I that obvious?

Then her face turned shocked, "Fruit-san?"

"Could you give me a moment please?" I picked the bags from the floor and shoved them right into Rangiku's un-awaiting hands.

"What? Rukia, wait…" she started in protest as she fumbled with the bags, but I already left her behind the pillar and started making my way to the entrance.

Being honest with my self, I had always asked myself what the hell I was doing running away from him just because of that tiny little confession. It wasn't like a love confession, right? No wait, it was.

Okay, what I mean was, maybe it was some kind of spur-of the-moment thing. Or maybe he used to say that to women after he slept with them, who knew? It wasn't like I was gonna die just by staying a while longer and gave him a proper goodbye.

Being with him for almost a week in the island was maybe the closest thing to enjoying life that I ever had all my life. One life I'd like to consider as my other life, an alternate universe. A world where there were no Tokyo, no Kuchiki firm, just Karakura Island. No Byakuya, no Hisana, no Kuchiki family, no Rukia Kuchiki, just Rukia.

But seeing him standing in my world was like… a dream. A dream that was just too good to be true.

I rarely felt nervous all my life. Whether it was during exams, interviews, presentations, board meetings. And I got to hand it to one Ichigo Kurosaki, who was – just by standing there, doing nothing – had made me feel nervous. My knees started to shake and my hands trembled. My heart raced and I didn't know what to say. Yes, the cool, calm and composed Rukia Kuchiki from the Kuchiki firm had lost for words.

What should I say to him?

_Ichigo, long time no see_. Lame, uber lame.

_Yo, dandelion head, how ya been?_ Great, Rukia. You're a gangster now?

_Ichigo, I'm really sorry I left without saying goodbye. Can you ever forgive me?_ Che, I wouldn't even want anything to do with me either if I ever said those words, let alone forgiving me. Why didn't you just smack him in the head? That would draw his attention for sure.

_What the hell are you doing here? Get lost!_ No, that's definitely not it.

My legs stopped moving when his amber eyes settled its focus on me.

I resumed approaching him, but I had to clear my throat first at the last steps in order to clear the sudden constriction in my throat and did the final checking on myself to ensure that this was indeed not a dream.

"Ichigo…," I began when I was within his hearing range.

"What the hell took you so long, midget?" he barked at me. Yes, the usual scowl was there too.

That's Ichigo Kurosaki for you. And he was not a dream. I could tell that by feeling a vein that instantly popped on my forehead.

"Did I ever ask you to wait for me here?" I couldn't help but crinkled my nose. Hey, let's see the bright side, at least I knew what I should say.

"Normal people would've left an hour ago. And you didn't even go down for lunch. What are you? A robot?"

"Well excuse me for being abnormal. I happened to have works to do, besides…," I frowned, "Wait, are you saying that you waited here from lunch time?"

"It's not like I had any other choice. This was the only place I knew you'd be. And that damn security guy wouldn't let me in without an appointment."

"Then why didn't you…," I felt strange feelings creeping on my neck and had to turn around to see what caused it. Only to find a large number of people – both familiar and unfamiliar faces – were staring at us with weird faces.

Shit, for a moment there I forgot I was in Tokyo, in Kuchiki building, not in Karakura island.

I flashed a smile to them before dragging Ichigo out of the building. After a brief inspection of the surrounding, I spotted a small café across the street. That was where I was taking him.

"What are you doing here?" I said finally after I shoved him to a seat.

"Beats me. You dragged me here so you tell me what I'm doing here. What's good here?" he reached for the menu on the table.

"The muffins," that was an auto answer and I felt like slapping my own face for doing that.

"Okay, I'll have muffins then."

"Forget the damn muffins. What are _you_, an inhabitant of an island called Karakura somewhere on the Caribbean, doing here, in Tokyo, Japan," I had to ball my fist in order to keep my voice down.

"I'll have blueberry muffins and coffee, please," he calmly ignored me as he smiled to the waitress who came to take our orders. The poor girl fell into the devil's trap and blushed.

"I'll just have coffee," I waved my hands hoping the girl would leave immediately. But she was still standing there, staring at Ichigo with dreamy eyes and a silly smile. It took her five full seconds to regain her consciousness after I cleared my throat for the second time.

"Charmer," I muttered under my breath.

My cellphone rang and I flipped it open. Rangiku's message displayed on the screen.

"_I am seriously reconsidering our friendship. And not to mention that I am ashamed to have called a woman with no sense of taste like you an acquaintance of mine. That man at least worth 9 friggin' points! I am so gonna take you to an eye exam tomorrow._"

I flipped it close without even thinking to reply. But it rang once again.

"_P.S. Are you trying to kill me, Rukia Kuchiki? I have bruises on my hands for dragging your bags all the way to my car. Do I look like a donkey to you? You're gonna pay for the damages._"

I almost chuckle imagining Rangiku with two oversized bags, wobbled to her car. But I just cleared my throat instead. Now was not the time to be laughing in front of this man.

"Well, are you going to tell me what were you doing in front of my building?" I said after our orders arrived and the long minutes after that when the waitress refuse to leave her spot in front of Ichigo, offering services that weren't meant for a waitress at a coffee shop.

"Waiting for you."

It would've been… romantic, if he wasn't said it while munching on his muffin. Instead of romantic, it felt… nauseating.

But curse you my heart for beating so fast.

"For what purpose?"

He eyed me for a moment before putting down what was left of his muffin.

Curse you voice for making me sound like I was hoping something.

"Look," he said, "I came here to collect a debt."

"A debt?" I almost shouted, and I had to admit the little bit of disappointment in my voice, "I do not owe you anything, Ichigo Kurosaki. I've already paid you for all of your services."

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a flatter, that you mention _all_ of my services," he snorted, "But no. That's not what I meant."

So I folded my hands on my lap and leaned back on the chair, waiting for him to continue.

"You," he pointed his fork at me, "Owe me a dinner."

"Wha… A dinner?"

"Uh-huh."

"You mean… sitting at a table while having meals?"

"Yup."

I stayed silent.

"Are you actually being serious?"

"Do you see me laughing here?"

He stared right at me and I could tell that he was being serious.

I laughed, "Are you saying that you flew halfway across the world to Tokyo just to have dinner. With me?"

He snorted again, "No. I flew halfway across the world to visit my sister, my grandparents and the Ishidas. But yeah, I drove across the city to have dinner with you."

"Ishida's here? Which one?"

He smirked and leaned back on his chair before answering, "Both."

"They're here to visit your sister and grandparents?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I thought you were an excellent lawyer since you work for your brother's firm. I said I flew to visit my sister, my grandparents _and_ the Ishidas."

"Shut it. My IQ seems to be cut down in half every time I'm around you."

"Gee, I'm flattered."

"Back to the subject. What do you mean I _owe_ you dinner?"

"In every meaning of it. As far as I can remember, you said okay when I asked you for dinner. Before you… disappeared," his brown eyes bored into mine.

"I'm… sorry…," I said softly as I played with my coffee cup.

"For what?" he raised his cup to his lips and began sipping it slowly.

The little tiny bit of hope that still sparked in me tried to gauge his reaction, but his voice was too soft and his eyes were hooded by his bangs.

"For… leaving without saying… anything," I tried again.

He raised his eyes to meet my own and grinned. He somewhat looked… lethal.

"I never expected something more from a woman like you," he said.

I felt something inside me broke and my heart clenched. It felt hurt. Bile started forming in my throat and I had to look away.

"But one thing I do hate is debt. So I'm here to set your conscience clear," he said again.

But I wasn't listening. Actually I couldn't even speak for I was afraid that my voice will tremble. So I reached for my wallet as I cleared my throat and pulled out two notes of ten thousand bills.

"Consider this a compensation for the dinner," I didn't even look up as I said that and placed the bills on the table.

I slid myself out of the booth and stormed out of the café as fast as my heels and my dignity would allow.

As if God was on my side, I saw a taxi pulled over as I stepped out of the café. Without hesitating, I slid into the backseat and muttered my address.

When the door automatically closed, I saw a glimpse of orange rushing out of the café. But the taxi was already moving.

---

The valet helped me out from the car before taking the car key from Ashido's hand.

Yesterday when I came home to my apartment, the phone wouldn't stop ringing both in my purse and in my living room. And both were from Rangiku. Due to the fact that I was somehow pissed off about something that orange punk said at the café had made me forgot that I had a dinner date with Rangiku and her parents and went straight home. So after apologizing for the hundredth time to Rangiku, with a promise to pick up my stuff later on, I flopped down to the couch.

Ichigo's sudden appearance had first made me felt… flattered. Flattered that he flew halfway across the world for me. Well, who wouldn't if there was someone who would do that for you, right? So yeah, I was somewhat happy when I saw him standing in Kuchiki Building's Lobby.

But I also had to admit that I was disappointed about what he said. Why did he say that?

Oh, right. I left him without saying anything. So in way, maybe I deserve that.

But still…

_I never expected something more from a woman like you._

That did hurt.

And that was when the phone rang once more. It was Ashido.

"_I hope I don't disturb you," he said with his soft voice. If anyone who could swoon women with his voice, it was definitely Ashido Kanou._

"_No. Not at all. I was just coming home from work," I sat up and began smoothing my skirt, afraid he would notice that I was wearing crumpled skirt and half-unbuttoned shirt, sprawling on the sofa._

"_I see. Oh, I got your number from your secretary. I hope you don't mind. I was kind of embarrassed to admit that I was actually forgotten to ask for your number when I asked you out," he chuckled._

"_No, It's fine. I'm glad you call me. I was started to think that… uh well I uh, glad you call," I slapped my face._

I guess relating to a man in a man-woman relationship was definitely not my strong point.

_Ashido chuckled once more before answering, "Yes, me too."_

_There was a long pause before he cleared his throat and began, "So, about the date…"_

And the next thing I knew, he was standing in front of my door, looking good like always with his suit, offering me a bouquet of flower.

So when he helped me in to his car, I thought that maybe this could work. That I could actually like this man.

As expected from a man like him, he took me to the best restaurant in town. I went there once with Byakuya and a client. And from what I heard, it took weeks just to get a reservation there. That alone already showed his true class.

"Ready?" Ashido smiled at me as he extended his hand, which I took delightfully.

"Reservation for Ashido Kano, please," he said when we were welcomed by the maitre d'.

"Reservation for Ashido Kano at 7.30?" the maitre d' said without even looking to his reservation book.

"Yes, we're a little early," Ashido realized. It was only a little after 7.

"I'm afraid it'll take us a few minutes to set up the table sir."

Ashido waved his hand, "It's okay. My fault," then turned to me, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little excited about all this that I didn't realize the time."

I smiled reassuringly to him. But before I got the chance to said anything, the maitre d' interrupted us.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" He asked.

We soon realized that he wasn't talking to us, but to the next customer in line, so Ashido placed his hand on my back and led me to the side.

"Yes, table for Kurosaki please."

My head whipped so fast I could hear it cracked.

And there he was, standing in front of the maitre d' wearing a black suit, Ichigo Kurosaki. Behind him was a very beautiful girl with black hair. She was wearing a turtle-necked, long-sleeved, mid-thigh-long black dress, a pair of black leggings and a pair of black army boots.

When our eyes met, I felt curiously familiar with her face. But I guess I would've remembered if I ever met someone as gloomy as she was.

"Rukia," his voice forced me to tear my gaze away from hers and met his already familiar amber eyes.

"Ichigo," I said in my coldest tone.

I was hoping that it would stop there and he would continue with whatever he planned and leave me be with my date. But, again, one could only hope.

"Your friend, Kuchiki-san?" asked my date.

I closed my eyes for a second. I couldn't afford to ruin this date, not when I came this far for it.

"No, he's uh… an acquaintance," I smiled at him, carefully noting my tone so Ashido wouldn't catch anything from it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo extended his hands towards Ashido.

"Ashido Kano. Nice to meet you,"

Ichigo didn't reply, instead he reached for the girl and pushed her into attention even when she looked pretty bored with all this.

"This is Karin Kurosaki, my sister," he introduced her.

Oh, so that was why she seemed so familiar. She was Yuzu's twin. Now that he said it, she did look a lot like Yuzu. A gothic version of her, to be exact.

She shook Ashido's hands first before facing me. I was taken aback when I felt like she was measuring me from head to toe – pretty much the same feeling when I first met his brother – before she took my hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said as I catch a glimpse of mischievous grin as she turned around.

"So, here for dinner?" Ashido then asked, out of courtesy, after a long awkward pause.

I fought the desire to roll my eyes.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, "I was planning a dinner with my grandparents and my sister. But grandpa suddenly had a backache, and grandma didn't wanna go without him. So, here I am, with my sister."

"Oh, that's a shame. I hope he's all right," yet another courtesy reply from Ashido.

"He'll live," came Ichigo's curt answer.

And another awkward pause, only this time no one bother to throw another lame comment, and I bet everyone was wishing for the maitre d' to materialize from somewhere.

"Table for you is ready, Mr. Kurosaki," the maitre d' said when he appeared a few minutes later.

"You're not coming in?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows to us.

"No, we're still waiting for our table. We came a little early," Ashido explained.

"Oh, okay. So I guess we'll just…"

"Why don't you guys join us?"

I almost gagged at Ichigo's expression hearing that from his sister's mouth. Not that I had the right to, because I guess I wore the same expression as he was at the same time.

"Right, Ichi-nii?" Karin smiled to his brother.

"What? Karin, they…"

"What do you say, Mr. Ashido?" she deliberately ignored her brother's opinion.

Ashido paused for a moment before turning her head to me, "Well, what do you say, Rukia?"

That was the first time he called me by my first name. But I wasn't exactly paying attention to the details as I tried my best to send him a telepathy saying that it was a bad idea. Mind you, I was doing that while trying my hardest not to stomp on his $500 shoe.

But I was a Kuchiki first and foremost, and couldn't afford to show this possible-candidate-for-a-husband the dark side of his could-be-future-wife.

So I put on my Kuchiki smile and said, "I don't mind, if you don't mind."

True I said so, but I was really hoping he would get my point and waved the siblings away.

Ashido flashed me his Top-10-Most-Sought-After-Bachelors-in-Japan smile to me, and I almost swoon because of it. God, this man was a charmer.

"Well, that if you don't mind, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo glared at his sister before turning to us. I noticed he glanced at me before facing Ashido.

"Not at all."

And just like that, my dinner date turned into a hell filled with fake smiles and empty comments. Wait, I made that sound like I had a lot to say. The fact was that I spend the appetizer and halfway of the main course in silent as I listened to Ashido and Karin discussing about the economical structure of the Edo Era and its role in the foundation of Japan's economics nowadays.

I never knew that Ashido was a history freak. And when a history freak met with history student… well, you do the math.

But at least I tried to be polite to pretend that I was paying attention by laughing at their jokes and comments, and went as far as giving them a share of my point of view on history though I sucked badly at it. Ichigo, who sat across the table, went dead silent from the moment appetizers were served. And he had avoided looking at me.

"So, how do you guys met?" Ashido's sudden question brought me back to attention as I was observing the scowling idiot across the table.

"Hm?" I took my glass of water.

"You and Ichigo," I notice his using of first name because Ichigo had refused to be called Mr. Kurosaki all night long, "I don't suppose you guys had an affair somewhere before, right?"

It would have been comical if I spurted the water in my mouth at his joke and managed to reduce my shock into a few little Kuchiki coughs. Yes, we do have our own signature coughs.

I saw Ichigo's lips curved slightly into a smirk, but I sent him my electric glare.

"No," I pretended to laugh, "He was my guide when I was away for my holiday at Karakura Island."

"Oh? I didn't know you're a guide," said Ashido.

"He's not. He owns the diving lodge I went to and it happened to be when the rest of his employee was out, so he had to be my guide," I corrected.

Ashido nodded, "I see. So you and me are on the same line of business, Ichigo. We provide the best of services for our clients."

Ichigo glanced at me before answering, "Yeah. I guess so. Best of _services_."

I felt my cheeks reddened.

"So how is business? I heard that Karakura Island is the most promising tourist attraction in the Caribbean nowadays."

Ichigo shrugged as he played with his food, "Business's good. It went up by 75% last month, after the new airport was finished."

"Wow, that sure is a lot. I guess you're pretty satisfied with what you've accomplished in such a young age."

Again, Ichigo shrugged, "I guess so."

"He's pretty innovative too," I said again as I tried to distract Ashido from his thought on the whole affair thing, "When no one thought of building a diving lodge, he came up with the idea. That's why his diving lodge is the only diving lodge in the island."

"Ah, a monopolist. Great job, Ichigo," Ashido raised his glass of wine before drinking it, "Was the service any good?"

I cursed myself and mentally slapped my face as I recalled the night when he appeared on the balcony when Ashido mentioned 'service'.

"Yes. He offered me a package of services including diving, snorkeling… um, let's see what else, a tour to a beautiful island," I blushed again at that, "Oh, and a cruise on his yacht."

"You rent yachts too?" Ashido turned to Ichigo.

"No. I just own one."

"Did you know that he built it from scratch?" I added.

"Really?" I saw Ashido's eyes glittered in awe and excitement, "I own a yacht and it broke last summer. I've spent thousands of yens to fix it. But something always felt wrong…"

I let out a relieve sigh as I successfully redirected Ashido's attention to something else than my relationship with Ichigo. I was about to called out to the water for a refill for my empty glass when I noticed that Karin was sitting silently and staring at me. I offered her a smile but she just kept staring at me. Feeling awkward being stared the whole time, I cancelled my previous attempt on calling the waiter and excused myself, saying that I need to go to the Ladies' Room.

The ladies' room was empty when I arrived so I went to the nearest sink and rested my palms on its cold marble tiles. The reflection on the mirror showed the usual pale, wide-eyed woman looking back at me. Unconsciously, I traced the line below my right eye and sighed.

"Why do I have to do this?" I said what was on my mind.

True that Ashido was an attractive man, a perfect match for a Kuchiki. But what I showed him wasn't me. It was the Kuchiki I wanted to show him, and I was also sure that it was the Kuchiki he wanted to see in me, the reason why he asked me out in the first place. What kind of marriage would we have if we started it out this way?

"They said talking to yourself is a step towards psychosis," a voice interrupted my musing, and I didn't have to turn my head to know who said that as a figure appeared on the mirror.

"Karin," I said as she came to my side, reaching for the tap and slowly clean her hands.

"So you're the one," she said.

I tilted my head, "Excuse me?"

She turned the tap off, "The famous Rukia Kuchiki who had finally tamed the great Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Wha…? What exactly are you talking about?"

The great Ichigo Kurosaki? What was so great about that man? He always got on my nerves everytime I met him.

"What I mean, you're the one girl who could make my brother flew all the way here."

I scoffed and turned the tap on, "He flew to Tokyo to meet you and the Ishidas, in case you don't know."

She leaned on the wall.

"Tell me something. You're the kind of people who believe that dogs are man's best friend and don't believe that they can actually bite people until it bites you in the ass, aren't you?"

I frowned at her, "Huh?"

She smiled at me, "Do you really think he's going to tell you that he came for you? I thought you knew him better than that."

"I…," I didn't know what to say and decided to shut up.

Karin walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder, "He's selling the dive lodge and moving in to Tokyo."

---

The rest of the dinner went on in a blur as I kept pondering about what Karin said.

He's selling the lodge? I thought it was his life's work? He's moving in to Tokyo? I thought he couldn't leave Karakura?

Something inside me swell as I pondered upon the possibility of him moving in to Tokyo because of me. Then why the hell he said those words? He never expected something more from a woman like me?!

If he really was moving in to Tokyo for me, then why the hell he said things that would definitely pissed me off? And why the hell he was ignoring me throughout the dinner, and engrossed in a conversation over yachts with Ashido?

I didn't know I should be jealous of Ashido for making a conversation with Ichigo so easily or jealous of ichigo for dominating my date's conversation.

I groaned and called for the waiter for the nth time that night for another refill.

"Ready to go?" Ashido finally turned to me, and I almost sighed in relieve.

"Sure," I flashed him my finest smile.

And as we waited for the car, Ashido and Karin was, again, involved in a heated debate over some events in Japanese history.

"I have a collection of them in my grandpa's library," she said as she flexed her fingers, "That'll be a great add to your read."

"Then I would love to meet your grandfather sometimes," Ashido smiled.

The car arrived a second later and the valet gave the keys back to Ashido, who in return gave the boy a notable sum of tips.

"I'll tell you what," Karin looked at me and Ichigo before turning back to Ashido, "Why don't you meet him now? The books are gona be shipped to Hokkaido the day after tomorrow. Maybe if you could persuade grandpa to postpone it, you'll be able to read some of it."

"I…" Ashido jiggled with his keys and looked at me. His eyes were torn between wanting to go and being reluctant to me at the same time, "I don't know…"

I saw Karin nudged Ichigo using her elbow.

"I'll take her home," Ichigo sighed, "Don't worry, your date's safe with me."

Ashido turned to me and asked, "Do you mind?"

_What kind of man who would trade his date with history books?_ I wanted to scream but, "Of course not," was what I said to him.

How I wish his shoes weren't worth $500, maybe I could pretend that I stepped on it by accident.

"Excellent," he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and turned to Ichigo, "Take care of her for me."

And with that, he left with Karin who sent Ichigo a grin before entering the car.

I sighed in frustration. That was probably the worst date I have ever had.

"That's my car," he said as a black BMW pulled up in front of us.

The valet boy helped me in to the car after he gave Ichigo the keys.

None of us talked after that, and after about 10 minutes later I realized that Ichigo didn't know where I live. But I frowned as I saw that he was driving in the right direction.

"Your friend gave me your address," he said after I asked him.

"My friend?"

"Yes, the bubbly Rangiku Matsumoto," he answered without taking his eyes off the streets.

"You've met with Rangiku?"

"Remember when I said Ishida's here? Well, Orihime got pregnant not long after their honeymoon, but her pregnancy was complicated. My dad then secretly told Ishida's father about it. He and his son wasn't getting along well, so we got pretty surprised when the old man showed up on the island and asked them to come with him to Tokyo. So… I met your friend when I went to the hospital."

Oh, that's right, she did work in Ishida Hospital.

"And she _told _you where I live?"

"Well," he flicked the signal as we turned left, "your address, phone numbers, mobile and e-mail."

I made a mental note to smack her on the head.

"I thought you've never been to Tokyo," I frowned as he turned to the right direction towards my apartment, "But you sure do seem to know your way here."

"My grandparents live here. I visit them frequently," he answered.

Having nothing else to say, I turned to the window and pressed my forehead to it.

_Should I ask him about the lodge?_ I thought as I took a glance back at him in the corner of my eyes. I contemplated on the choices for another minute before deciding that I had to ask him.

But as I opened my mouth, the car stopped. I frowned before realizing that we had arrived right in front of my apartment building. After hesitating for a second, I decided that maybe I should ask him some other time. So I exited through the door into the cold weather of the night. My heart beat a little faster when I heard another sound of door being closed behind me before Ichigo appeared on my side.

"Thank you for…" I began, but the man didn't even stopped to listen and walked straight to the building. Wrinkling my nose, I followed suit.

He reached the elevator first and pressed the button. Right until it ding-ed open, he didn't say anything nor looked at me, so was when the elevator took us 4 floors up. I took a glance at his face when we reached my floor, trying to assess what he was up to. But his scowl was the only thing familiar to me.

_Did he expect to be invited in?_ _But knowing Ichigo, he would've just barged in the second I opened the door regardless he was invited or not._

My pace slowed when I almost reached my door. When I did stop and turned to Ichigo, I saw him scowling back at me. Still with an unreadable expression.

"Uh, thank you for sending me home," I finally said.

Damn my heart for beating faster again.

"Sure, good night," he muttered and turned on his heels, back to the elevator.

"That's it?" I said before I could stop myself. And the moment it slipped out of my lips, I feel like slapping myself.

As if in slow motion, Ichigo turned and walked back to me.

"And what do you expect me to do?" he growled low on his throat.

"You know what?" I snorted and reached for my purse and took out my keys, "Forget I ever said that. It was just a slip of the tongue."

I looked up to his fiery eyes before continuing, "Good night, Ichigo."

I cursed slowly as the key seemed to refuse cooperating after I failed to put it in place for the second time. As I made my third attempt, a firm grip on my wrist stopped me of doing so. And before I knew it, my back slammed to the door and his lips was on mine.

My eyes widened for a second and my mind was torn apart. My pride said that I had to push him away, but something inside me told me that I missed him. And I did miss him. I missed his voice, I missed his smell, I missed his hugs, I missed his kisses, I missed his taste, I missed… him.

And just like before, I gave in.

My fingers were tangled on his orange hair; my lips were open, giving him a full access of my mouth; my eyes were closed shut on their own; my tongue relishes his taste once again; and my brain seemed to only know one word: Ichigo.

I was so consumed by his ferocious kiss that when he suddenly took two steps back, I felt air were being sucked out from my lungs. My breaths came out in short pants, my eyes were wild, my lips were opened and undoubtedly swollen, my legs suddenly turned into jell-O that I had to use the wall behind me as a support.

But I wasn't the only one. From what I see from the man standing in front of me, the feelings were mutual. Only I could feel the bitter hatred in his eyes.

"Satisfied?" he snarled.

This time, It wasn't reflex that took over me. It was my heart. It was the hurt in my heart from being played like that that I couldn't seem to have control over my hand when it flew. The slapping sound echoed on the hall like a broken string, and my eyesight blurred as tears began to form.

The next second, I flung the door to my apartment open and slammed it closed behind me before I slid down to the floor with hands on my mouth trying hard not to let him heard my sobs. Only when I heard the faint sound of elevator closed back, that I remove my hands.

---

**A/N:** Uhhhh, sorry? Y'all know I love you all, right? Okay.


End file.
